The Taxi Ride
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: It all started with that one unassuming ride...and before Bella knows it she's wrapped up in a dangerous cat and mouse game with one hungry vampire named Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter One: The Odd Customer_

I knew my next customer was going to be odd, when instead of sitting in the back seat like everyone else, she smoothly slid into the passenger seat like she belonged there.

"Uh, you do know you aren't supposed to sit there, right?" I told her, giving her the most authoritative look I could muster. She merely laughed and tossed her head back briefly before fixing her eyes on me. And that was when I noticed the second odd thing about her. Her eyes were cherry red, two dots of vivid color on her otherwise really pale face. A face that was unbelievably beautiful with it's high cheekbones, arched brows, strong nose, and full lips painted in crimson. Her red hair cascaded in waves around her face and shoulders, tapering off somewhere down the middle of her back. It was perfection; smooth and silky yet ruffled up enough to show that she didn't care for it to be calm. She wanted it to be reckless and wild.

And the smell, god, the smell! She smelled so good. Like red wine and chocolates and late night candle lit dinners with a loved one. She smelled...of romance. As peculiar as that sounded, the phrase fit her correctly and it made my stomach twist pleasantly as I inhaled her scent deeply.

I realized I must have been staring a long time and opened mouthedly at that too, lost in my inner world of admiration, because the girl was smirking at me with an all knowing look on her face, as if she knew what she was doing to me. I immediately flushed as I pulled myself back to reality and reluctantly drew my eyes away.

"Surely you won't mind me sitting here. I hate the backseat. Can't talk as much to my driver that way," she cooed, fixing me a pointed look, and I gulped and turned my head away, tightening my grip on the wheel. Sweet Jesus, even her voice was a work of art, pitched just right, each word a caress on the ear drum. It made my heart beat more quickly.

Just who _was_ this woman?

I really didn't like her sitting here at all as it was against the rules (typically passengers were to sit in the back seat only) and it was making me feel weird, but I sensed this was a woman who always got what she wanted and I wasn't going to argue with her and get in trouble for it.

I worked for a local driving company that my college had founded. It was called Friends with Wheels and the college picked out and paid students with really good driving records and who didn't drink, to pick up other students on the weekends from and to parties, or from the downtown area. This was to ensure that the students were safe and that the driver and passenger would be able to know each other better. A network of sorts. Drivers weren't allowed to pick up other people during their shift and students who requested a cab by dialing the special college number for it, had to show their ID to use the services.

"I'll need your ID," I told the girl woodenly and she took that as a sign that she could stay in my car and buckled herself up before she reached into a small black bag, all of this done in such smooth and graceful motion that I briefly wondered what her background growing up had been. Perhaps a lady? She even sat with her legs crossed daintily at the ankle. Again I wondered, who _was_ she?

She pulled out her card with a manicured hand and I barely gave it a glance, only checking that it had the familiar logo of the school on it. Her picture looked a bit different from what I quickly garnered. It looked like her hair was brown in it. _So she's not a natural red head_ I mussed. I handed the card back to her and she put it back into her bag.

"Where to?" I asked as I started the car.

"The Twilight," she answered. Twilight was a really popular club downtown. It had cheap drinks, an okay atmosphere, and relevant music, all a great combination for attracting college kids.

"Going to spend the whole night there?" I backed the car out of the parking spot carefully, cringing at my question. But I was never really good with conversation unless it was with people I was close to. And I certainly wasn't close to this customer, in fact she sort of made me nervous. There was an air around her that demanded she be pleased or else there would be hell to pay and I found myself rushing to do just that. The girl had said she wanted a conversation as we drove so I had to buckle down and give her one as much as I displeased to talk and drive. I preferred it to be me and the sound of the engine and the wind as it whipped across the shield.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone there," the girl responded with. She was certainly dressed for a night out. She had on a black mini skirt and a green top, both articles of clothing showing off more of the pale flawless skin.

"Friend? Boyfriend?" I inquired as we stopped on a red light. The woman laughed at this, a laugh that was rich and deep.

"You could say it's more of a hook up. A booty call, if you will."

Of course it was, with someone as attractive as her she was probably swamped with men. But I wouldn't really know as I never hooked up with someone before. The farthest I had ever gone was to second base with my then high school boyfriend Edward because the boy said he would not go any further unless we got married.

Marriage! Can you believe that! Who did that in this day and age? It wasn't that I was eager to get laid, it's just I wanted to try it out to see what all the other kids were talking about when they said sex was great. Sadly, in my two years of being in college that still had yet to happen. I didn't want to just hook up with anyone but I couldn't find the right guy to date so that left me alone.

"You ever hook up before?"

"Uh, no," I stammered, caught off guard by the blatant question.

"Why not? It's so much _fun_ ," the woman drawled as she pulled out lipstick from her bag and reapplied it to her lips.

"Not really my speed," I mumbled, growing a bit uncomfortable now. I didn't like my personal life to be discussed and dissected apart by beautiful strangers.

"I guess you've never had sex before then."

I turned beet red at her words but only focused on driving as I didn't want to dignify that with an answer. We had made it halfway through campus already and soon would be on our way downtown.

"Ah, your silence has proved me right." Her voice was amused, having taken my silence the wrong way. "But you should try it. The way it feels to be so intimately connected to someone, to feel their hot lips on yours and the way their blood pounds as they tremble beneath your hands ready to fall apart." Her voice was now low and husky and I felt a cold hand slide down my thigh and squeeze on the last word. I let out a yelp and nearly stomped on the brakes. Had she just grabbed me without my permission? But when I looked down the hand was gone and hers were neatly folded on her lap as she looked out the window.

No, I had to have imagined things as there was no way she had touched me and moved her hand back in point one second. It was crazy. And yet I could find myself slightly turned on. Her words had sounded like liquid gold and had sparked images of certain activities in my mind, the mysterious hand on my thigh only strengthening them. It all made me long for that intimate link.

"But you wouldn't know," she sighed as if this really troubled her and cast me a sad look.

I instantly became defensive, not wanting this woman to think I was a loser.

"You're wrong. I have, I just don't like talking about it out loud." This was a lie obviously. She looked at me as if evaluating the validity of my statement, and I, unable to meet her piercing gaze for too long, lowered my eyes back onto the road, worried she would see right through me.

She was quiet a moment and went back to staring out her window. I focused on my driving, grateful this topic was over. It was dark outside, the warm spring day having turned into a slightly chiller spring night. The type of night perfect for a group outing with friends. I would be out too if I hadn't had to do my driving duties today. I let out a sigh as I thought back to my friends, Angela, Mike, and Jacob, eating out at a restaurant right now without me.

"You know, you wouldn't have to try hard." The red head's contemplative voice brought me out of my reverie. What was she going on about this time?

"You have very pretty brown eyes, a nice rack, and absolutely soft hair." She leaned over in her seat to grab my hair tip and twirl it around her fingers. I stiffened under this gesture, finding it incredibly intrusive.

"And you smell really good. Like really good," her voice got lower at this, a touch of need in it, and I could see her cherry red eyes darken at this comment. Or was that a trick of the lightening?

 _Oh my god, she's flirting with me. She definitely is. Why? Why is she doing this? Doesn't she have a hook up to meet with in like ten minutes?_

I was horrified and flattered by her attentions to me, so I stared straight ahead and ignored her. We were almost there. Just a few blocks more. I was tempted to up the speed at which we were traveling but it would not look good for my record as a safe driver so I grit my teeth and tightened the hold on my steering wheel once more.

"You know, I could teach you. You'd get all the guys. All you'd have to do is listen to me." She was still twirling my hair and had turned in her seat so as to better face me, her scent flooding me and infusing every cell in my body.

Oh, so that was what all this was about. She was pitying me.

"We're here," I said, my relief leaking into my voice as I pulled the car to a stop in front of Twilight. Something like disappointment flashed in her eyes. She gave me a lingering gaze as I unlocked the door for her to leave. Her hand dropped from my hair when it became clear I would no longer entertain her in my car. I locked my jaw and refused to look at her as I heard her fumbling with her bag and turning in her seat to untangle the seat belt, with her hand on the door handle, yet still not leaving.

Then she did the third odd thing of the night.

She quickly shot forward and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes and nostrils flared open and before I could say anything about it she was gone, my words dying on my useless tongue. _What the fuck?_ I touched the kissed cheek, feeling my flesh heat up underneath. That was so weird. I shook my head, not wanting to dwell on it and my odd passenger, and pulled the car away off to take another call. Only when I had driven half the town away did I remember she hadn't paid me for the ride.

Well, fuck.

 **A/N: Sooooo, decided to dabble in a different ship for Twilight to broaden my writing skills. I've never written Victoria before as such a major character so it should be interesting to see how it works out for me. And as always, comments as welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Two: The Prey_

 **A/N: This chapter will be presented from Victoria's POV and I'm going to alternate the chapters between her and Bella's view.**

With the taste of Bella's skin still on my lips, I entered the night club, pushing my way past a crowd of college students lingering drunkenly by the door. Smells of booze, lust, and sweat, swirled around me making a heady combination. It aggravated my already aroused thirst, no thanks to Bella's scent.

About two months ago I had first smelled her and was instantly blow away, like a leaf in a storm, unable to control the surge of primal emotions inside me. Her scent was warm like chocolate, and sweet like honey, with a touch of vanilla. The absolute best kind of smell, a smell that beckoned to be tasted.

I had been sitting at a cafe at the time, casually scoping out who would be my next meal when I first scented her and my eyes had instantly snapped to her, all my senses attuned to the most delicious smelling being to have ever graced this earth. I couldn't ever recall a smell so heavenly as hers and my whole body strained in her direction. All I could see and hear was her, a blockade having fallen on all my other sense preventing me from experiencing a world that was outside the realm of her.

She was walking past the cafe and the wind tugging past her fanned her smell straight to me. I had gripped the metal table edge hard in an effort to restrain myself as I inhaled her smell reverently, my body quivering with want. She was with a friend, a big muscular guy, laughing at something he was saying, not at all aware of how close she was to getting her throat ripped out in broad day light.

Yet I held myself back only because of my great self control and sense of self preservation. I wasn't going to drink her blood in front of others unless I wanted the Volturi on my back and that was something I dearly wished to avoid. So I let my prey pass and when she was finally gone, her scent still lingering in my nostrils, I let go of the table, having left deep finger marks in it. I was relieved that I had survived, that I had been able to prevent myself from killing her on the spot. But I wanted her, I wanted her so badly. I needed her and her blood.

I decided that day that I would have her and I would hunt her down to the ends of the earth if I had to. I couldn't stand the idea of another vampire drinking her dry before I got to her. In my mind, I had already claimed her as my territory.

And so in the next two months I got to work. For the week and a half she was in town, I followed her around under the guise of a woman sitting nearby in a cafe or a movie theater. I found out a lot of information by eavesdropping on her conversations with others, like what her favorite book was, what foods she liked, what her childhood had consisted of, etc. All of it arbitrary, as I needed to know her living situation so I could better find out how to get to her. I even watched her outside of her house, debating with myself if I wouldn't be easier just to get to her in her sleep and then just run, but something in me held me back every time I would peer at her pale soft throat, bobbing as she swallowed in her dreams. And frustrated, I would leave her to her world of dreams, safe once more from my tyrannical teeth.

Eventually on the last day of her stay here I learned that she was a college student down in Forks, Washington and was only up in Alaska vising family and friends. I knew my window of opportunity was slim to getting to her before she left so I decided to join her on moving back to her college, leaving behind the quaint life I had here.

There I found the place to be enormous and riff with fresh blood of college students. It was a big college town and I knew I would have my meals secured without having to look far. As a nomad the switch to a large community wasn't too hard once I got the hang of it. I bought a room out in the downtown area using some fake documents I had and stole a girl's ID who I could pass off as me, in order to get into the campus and have access to the buildings.

But finding my prey Bella still proved to be hard. There were so many different scents of the student body around me that I had to take a day or two to adjust before I became over whelmed and went on a killing spree. It was sort of like being at a buffet and getting so excited by all the choices offered freely before you, that you want to go around and sample everything. As a nomad I had never been surrounded by so many people before, sticking to small towns or cities for a couple of hours only to find a meal and move on. But I was changing my whole lifestyle in order to get this girl.

Still it took me a while to find her and it would have been almost amusing if it wasn't so frustrating that a scent so outstanding wouldn't be easy to find among so many mundane others. It almost drove me mad, this want to find her and have her and if it hadn't been for the steady supply of meals, I surely would have gone on a bloody spree until I had slaughtered everyone so that their scents could not intrude on hers. Once again, self control helped to preserve me and stop me from carrying out these vile acts.

I had nearly given up on her, thinking perhaps I had misunderstood her and had been at the wrong college, when she had arrived, almost like a god send, here to drive me to the night club where I had arranged to meet up with a jock, my soon to be next meal.

She was just as I remembered. The same eyes, hair, and scent. It made me dizzy for a little bit and I paused outside the car door as she rolled the window down slightly and said, "Uh, hi. I'm your driver for the night, Bella." Her warm smell wafted out and I could feel my fangs throbbing at the prospect of meeting smooth flesh.

Bella.

So her name was Bella.

Such a pretty name for a pretty young delicacy.

Without thinking I hopped into the passenger seat, needing to be as close to her as I could get without arising much of her suspicions. Her smell enveloped me in the confined space of the car, soothing me because it was almost congratulatory, telling me I had finally succeeded, my months of waiting over. But it also roused the beast inside me to great lengths and I wished nothing more than to be able to sink my fangs into her neck. Venom pooled in my mouth as I entertained the thought of drinking her dry. But I kept composed. It would do no good if I did this here. She worked for the school and if she went missing during her shift it would draw attention. No, I would have to make her come to me. I would have to seduce her.

And so I tried to lay the charm on thick, even going so far as to tell her she was pretty, yet she only ignored my comments and focused on her driving. This infuriated me. I had never had someone ignore my charms so blatantly!

It made me doubt myself for a quick second. Was I losing it? But I wasn't one to give up. I would order her services again, countless times if I had to, trying any variety of approaches I could think of. This rejection only made me want to try harder. And so when it was time to leave, I gave her a peck on the cheek so she could have something to remember me by, and ran off before she could say anything.

And here, in the night club, searching for my arranged meal, I let my tongue linger over my full lips once more licking away the last traces of Bella. She tasted as exquisite as she smelled and excitement and desire coiled in my stomach at the prospect of being able to sample her divine blood.

Spotting the head of blonde hair that could only be my hook up, I approached him with a sway of my hips and watched his eyes flash in lust and joy as he foolishly greeted me and agreed to his own doom. I was ravenous and I need my fill and quick.

"Let's go somewhere more private," I whispered to him and began to tug him outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Three: Lucky or not so Lucky_

"Looks like I got lucky," a perfectly melodious voice surmised as the owner of it slid into the passenger seat of my car.

I tried not to groan out loud as I knew to whom that voice belonged to. My odd passenger from before. I had hoped that driving her around last time would be the last I saw of her, but my hopes had been foolish.

"I'm getting to drive with my favorite driver." She shut the door behind her, trapping me with her delicious scent. It seemed almost stronger today and it tickled my nose with it's intensity, oozing onto my skin like another layer that made me feel too hot. What the hell kind of perfume did she wear?

"You didn't pay me for last time," I growled at her, trying to throw off the power of her presence with my own anger. And I really did have a right to get angry at her, because not only had she made me uncomfortable the whole ride over but she had also swindled me out of my money.

Something in her red eyes flared at me at my tone of voice but her speech gave no indication to what emotion it could be. "That's why I stated I was lucky. For I recalled not paying you last week and wanted to do it now." She unclasped her small purse and handed me two crisp twenties.

"That's too much," I said, mentally adding up the money in her hand but not reaching for it yet.

"Consider today's fee also included," she purred, edging her hand out closer to me. I eyed her hand like it was a dangerous thing and then slowly took the money from her. I could swear I felt her fingers, cold elegant things, linger on my palm as I took the cash but I brushed that thought away and pocketed the money.

"Where to this time?" I asked, throwing the car into drive.

"Hmm, I was thinking New Moon. I have a ticket to see the band performing there," she said.

New Moon was a fancy club in town, which explained the girl's nice clothing. A rich purple dress and hair done in curls around her pale long neck. It also happened to be on the other end of town, which meant a long ass drive. Alone, with _her_. I grimaced at the thought of the drive and she must have caught my expression because she raised a brow in amusement, curling up one end of her perfect mouth.

"I'm sorry, there's no hook ups this time, if you were hoping to hear that. A lady can be classy from time to time, can't she?" Said in a slightly mocking pout.

I shrugged at this. "I don't judge what a person does." I had to remind myself to keep my eyes on the road because that dress had a dangerous slit opening for the legs, one slender limb peeking out and I could see sooooo much of her thigh. It made me feel restless for some reason.

"How altruistic," she hummed, almost in a mocking manner.

I really didn't want to give her a drive a second time, but she was already in my car, and had paid me so it would be rude to say no. Perhaps I could ask the school to blacklist her? That way I wouldn't ever have to drive her anywhere.

"Yup, that's me," I said for a lack of anything better to say.

"Glad to know there are still so many kind hearted people out in this world. But do tell me more about yourself. We have a long ride."

Ugh, still with the conversation. Why was she so insistent on talking to me? I wasn't even that interesting of a person. Racking my brain for a general enough topic I started talking to her about it and she quickly picked it up. Even with my awkward silences and stilted words, she was able to make the conversation flow smoothly with such a practiced ease that once more I wondered if she was from an upper class upbringing.

Conversation was almost enjoyable this time, without her harassing me about sex and complimenting me. Perhaps that had only been a one time thing. Perhaps she had been drunk then, or on some sort of drugs. After all, she had been going to a night club. Now she seemed almost calm and classy. I could have been wrong to judge her as a creep.

There was one thing that apparently hadn't changed from last time, because as we drew up to the spot, she kissed me on the cheek again. This time the kiss was longer and it lingered warmly on my cheek. I froze up at the touch, not sure what to do or say. When she pulled away she chuckled lightly. "No need to be so stiff. It's a European gesture." And with that she was gone once more, her scent clinging to my skin like rain drops to a leaf. My cheeks were heating up from her kiss but I shook my head to stop them from blushing anymore.

Her being European explained so much more about her actions. Europeans were more free with sexuality so her open behaviors made sense. But it didn't make me any less uncomfortable or less confused on why I got so embarrassed from them.

* * *

Eventually, by the time she found her way into my car a fifth time, I figured out that this would a recurring thing. It seemed she was set on using me and me alone for my taxi services and I had no clue as to why. I badly wanted to ask her, but I was neither blunt and bold like her, so I could only let it stew inside me for the duration of all the rides. She was very conversational and she paid me a good deal of attention as we drove, something which I wasn't used to. She looked at me as if I was the most important thing in the world as of right now and I couldn't deal with that. I often shied away from her gaze and focused on the road, but I found myself unable to avoid her eyes for too long and would be drawn to look back at her and take in her perfection.

I couldn't understand how a human could be so perfect. She never had a hair out of place unless she wanted it to be. She had no blemishes, no imperfections. Her face was as symmetrical as could be. The only thing that could be weird about her was her red eyes.

"I have a mild form of albinism," she explained to me one day. She had caught me staring questioningly at her eyes.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out, shamed she had caught me. "I didn't mean to stare or be rude-"

"It's fine," she chuckled, placing a hand on my arm and squeezing. The touch made my heart jump. "A lot of people have asked, so I answer. It's why my skin is so pale and why I can't really go out into sunlight. Additionally it affects my diet so I can't eat a lot of foods. And my blood circulation levels are messed up too. Which explains why I'm so cold all the time. It sucks sometimes, honestly," she sighed wistfully at this and I felt a twinge of sympathy at her plight.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing can be done about it anyways, so why concern yourself over it."

Where I had been unsettled by the car rides before, I grudgingly became more accustomed to them, although something in the back of my head told me I shouldn't relax around her. That she was dangerous. I blamed that on my being intimidated by her beauty and class and tried to push it out of my head.

And the car rides always ended the same way, with a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but hate myself a little each time her lips brushed my skin, for they felt so soft and smooth and I wished they would stay longer.

"Thank you for the ride, Bella," she said, startling me for the first time by using my name. I turned my face around to look at her in shock and found that she hadn't moved all the way back after kissing me on the cheek. Her face still hovered close to mine and her bright red eyes glimmered darkly with something.

"Uh, no problem, uh," my mind blanked as I suddenly realized I had never bothered to ask her name.

"Victoria," she said, the name spilling like silk from her lips. And then she was moving away and gone.

I sat in the idling car a moment more, contemplating her name and how it oddly fit her well enough. Then I drove away with a hint of anticipation, wondering when she would request me next.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Four:_ _One Step at a Time_

I had been sitting on my bed lounging comfortably, a book in my hand, when my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller id, knowing that only one person had my cell number. I was already amused before I answered.

"Laurent," I purred, holding up the book with one hand and phone pressed to my ear with the other. I was still reading my book, able to absorb every word that was written as well as every word that was being said because of my vampirism, multitasking almost a joke with how easy it was.

"Victoria you marvelous bitch," he greeted bemusedly. "I haven't seen you in ages, where the hell have you gone?"

"I went on a walk."

"A walk that took you halfway across the country?" He guessed haphazardly. I could just imagine his eyebrows going up as he playfully pestered me.

"Yes, well I _am_ a fast walker." I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. Me and Laurent went back centuries. He was one of the first vampires I had dated and when our relationship had ended, it hadn't been on a sour note like the others. We hadn't fought each other too much, only really going at it five or six times, and leaving the fights with minor injuries. I chalked it up to his gentle nature- well, as gentle as vampire nature would allow- and his manners. He was French Canadian, and it looked like some of the stereotypes about that country proved true.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "I don't seem to recall that. I do recall you being fast in other ways, however. Like when it came time that my tongue found its way between the apex of your thighs."

"I seem to recall it was _you_ who was very fast. You would only last thirty seconds," I shot back playfully, flipping a page in my book.

"Thirty seconds is a very long time in relation to vampiric speed. And also to your beauty," he chuckled.

"My, how you flatter me."

Laurent and I had this sort of flirtatious banter going on since forever. It didn't bother me like it usually did when other vampires tried it. Again, it might have to do with his kind nature and how he had always treated me equally. You would think their wasn't gender disparity among vampires, since we were all equally strong and fast. Vampire nature did not discriminate among vampires- a small girl could have the same strength as a huge man. The only differences lay in vampire fledglings who were extra strong in their first year, and those who had additional powers. Sadly, it was the vampires themselves who discriminated. We were all once humans, products of our society. And since most of us were old, those old fashioned ideals stuck with us, namely the ones about how women were lesser. Not to mention there were issues with race as well...but that was an extensive topic I would not get into. Just thinking about it and the unfairness dealt was enough to make my skin boil.

Of course, not all vampires were like this. Those who lived among the human populace had to adapt quickly and switch their moral codes and old ways of thinking if they wanted to fit in. But it was hard for a vampire to do that, as vampires were heavily creatures of habit. So it was hard to find a fellow male vampire who did not treat women poorly. It was probably why most of my relationships with them failed, simply because I was too independent for them, and would not allow them to control me.

Laurent had only been controlling like that due to the possessive side of his vampiric self. Otherwise, he had been fairly decent in that department. He had always let me roam and be free and I had appreciated that. The only reason we broke up was because I had gotten bored of the relationship. I felt like it was lacking something. He had tried to hold on, but I had tried to push him away, and this had lead to many push and pull fights.

Sometimes I wondered if he still held feelings for me.

We went back and forth with some more flirty lines before he cleared away that topic and moved onto another. The real reason for his call.

"No, but seriously, why did you leave Alaska? I came back from my vacation in Greece to see you'd left the area."

Should I tell him the real reason for my departure? But as I thought about telling him about Bella, I felt possessiveness hit me. She was my mark, and no one else was allowed to know about her. I was irrationally worried that once I told Laurent about her he would come to see her, to drink her blood, which was rightfully mine! The phone began to creak in my grip and I relaxed it, not even having noticed how tense I had gotten. I took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm myself down.

"Vicky?" Laurent asked, the silence, while only a mere 2.5 seconds, too long for us.

"I...well, you might not believe it, but I wanted to simply get away. To try something new," I lied.

"No, I do believe it. You were a restless little bitch. Still are."

I smiled at his words. He didn't seem mad about my sudden leaving, not that I could have helped my sudden actions. Bella had left to go back to college and I simply had to follow her, I could not refuse to do so. I was glad he wasn't upset, I would hate to make him so.

"So where did you go? I tried to follow your trail but it ends at the airport."

"Nowhere too special." Once more that irrationality flared up. I didn't want him to know where I was because of Bella. I was sure if he smelled her blood too, then he would want her and I couldn't have that. It would kill me to have to kill him, because there was no other way to get rid of a vampire who was this attached to a blood scent. I knew myself someone would have to burn my body into oblivion, stake me through the heart, or rip my head right off, in order for me to get away from Bella. Otherwise I would keep coming for her, and protecting what was mine, no matter what lay in my way. I would even swim through an ocean of fire for her.

I frowned slightly as I realized how crazy that statement sounded. How crazy all of this sounded. Her blood scent was literally starting to drive me to irrationality.

"I'm in a city right now. Decided to try a more settled style of life. See how that works out for me."

"Well, Vicky, I do declare. Are you going domestic on me?" Laurent tried to say that in a southern accent but mixed with his French one it didn't come out sounding right at all. "What happened to roaming the forests at night, and scaring unsuspecting campers? Or preying on the scumbags that loiter near bars? Or the thrill of the chase from running from cops and getting away?"

As he said this he stirred up a sense of longing in me. Indeed I did miss that. In the city I couldn't as easily do it, the tall buildings caging me in like an animal. I felt restless. I felt suffocated. I _hated_ the city life.

I wanted my grass and my green forests back, not these concrete slabs. Wanted the fresh air, not the fumes of automobiles. "You're going to make me come back if you don't stop talking."

He chuckled. "Good. That was the plan."

"I'm not planning on coming back early until I'm done."

"Done?"

Shit, I had let that little tidbit loose. "Yes. But it shouldn't take me much longer. So don't worry your pretty little head. I'll be back, just try not to cry in the meantime over my absence."

"Vick-" But I ended the call there, sighing in exhaustion. I had said I would come back soon, but I didn't know if that was true. Befriending Bella was taking a hell of a time. Time I had a lot of, but I was impatient, used to getting my way quickly.

So far I'd been trailing her for a month, calling her for her services each Friday and Saturday night. Seeing her on the weekend allowed me to dress more provocatively, since I was going for a night out. And I could tell my clothing choice was beginning to have an effect on her. She tried really hard not to look at me, and would avert her eyes so that she wouldn't get caught staring. I, of course, caught her staring anyways because of my quick reflexes.

So my efforts were working, slowly. Just what else could I do to breach the gap between us and have her wriggling underneath me as I drained her life force? I bit the pad of my thumb. Maybe I should confine in Laurent what was happening, what had brought me here. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. But no, my stupid possessiveness was holding me back. Which meant I would have to deal with this on my own.

Sighing once more, and tossing my book aside, I decided to look up some tips on the internet.

 **A/N: So a bit of a background chapter on Vicky with this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Five:_ _A Moment of Respite_

I ended up taking this weekend off from my driving job so that I could finally spend some time with my friends. It had been a while since I last hung out, my work hours eating up my free time like crazy. And Jake, Mike, and Angela had been complaining about how I was practically a ghost nowadays, so I was obligated to go meet them.

We were going to have dinner at a local diner. It mainly served breakfast food and was open late at night so that drunk students could wander in and eat food to return to more a sober state. Since it was only eight pm, there were no drunkards to be seen, meaning we could have a peaceful meal and leave before the ruckus started.

"Bella!" Jake called, spotting me first, and got out of his chair to wrap his muscular arms around me in a bone crushing hug that lifted me up off of my feet. My face was smushed against his impressive chest and I could barely breath as he twirled me around before setting me down.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed, ruffling my hair for good measure as I tried to regain my balance, a bit dizzy from his twirling.

"I saw you this Thursday, Jake, for lunch," I told him in amused annoyance. My best friend of seven years could get really needy when it came to hogging my attention.

"Yea, but that's two days ago," he playfully pouted and I had to resist the urge to whack him on the arm.

"Don't be a baby," I told him as I went to sit down by Angela.

"And stop taking up all her time! She has other friends too, who want to see her after all this time," Mike cut in, giving Jake an elbow to the ribs as the Native American boy sat down.

Jake didn't even wince in pain, only reached over and ruffled the smaller boy's blonde hair. Mike hated it when Jake did that because it made him feel smaller, adding fuel to the fire of the testosterone battle between the two men. Mike was insanely jealous of Jake at moments, and who wouldn't be. Six foot seven, muscles that would make a Greek god jealous, and a wonderful smile to go along with it, a lot of girls adored him, and a lot of men wanted to be him, Mike not withstanding. Even I had fantasized sometimes how it would feel to be more than friends with Jake.

Jake was certainly reliable, always by my side for my best and worst moments. He had helped me get through with my break up with Edward, when the pale skinned and bronze haired boy had decided it was over between us because I kept trying to push the boundaries of his celibacy. It had been cruel and sudden and I still smarted over it.

Edward had been a spineless little dipshit. Now that I was no longer with him I was able to see all his faults. He had dazzled me with his looks, with his golden soft eyes, and his almost always pain-filled expression that had me wondering what hurt him so, and if there was any way I could fix it. But he had been afraid to commit to the relationship, even if he had been the one who initiated it at first.

He almost...seemed scared to touch me. As if he could break me.

No use thinking about him now. It was over and it had been over for a long time. Ever since he had started being a dick to me about who I could hang out with.

I dragged my thoughts to the present to see my friends were still bickering over me.

"Yea, but I'm her best friend, so I get priority rights," Jake smiled back at Mike, the blonde boy smacking Jake's hand away from his head.

"You're her guy best friend, but I'm her girl best friend, so clearly I outweigh your privileges because sisters before misters," Angela cut in.

"No way, it's bro's before ho's," Jake shot back.

Mike merely shook his head. "Great, so what does that make me?" He turned to me, worried about what I considered him. And I considered him one of my best friends too, but he was on a different level than the others. Jake was my trusted and kind friend. Angela was the honest and helpful sort. And Mike was the goofy friend. The one who could make me laugh for hours and the one who gave all of our opposing personalities a common ground to work with.

"You're the glue that holds us together," I said sweetly, glad to see my brain hadn't crashed under the sudden pressure of having to answer this quickly.

"Uh, thanks," he stammered, blushing lightly at my compliment, not expecting that.

"Now that the debate's at a rest, how are you?" Angela asked me, turning to me.

The rest of dinner went by quickly, all of us hungry and devouring our food really fast. We talked about classes, about homework, about some upcoming parties, and on the latest gossip revolving around dorm life.

"When's the next time you get a break like this?" Mike asked as we waited for the check. "So that we can plan another dinner."

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I've been busy a lot more often." Especially since Victoria seemed to ask for me each damn weekend. It was almost like she was requesting me from the school.

 _Hmmm, why would she be doing that?_ Did she trust no one else to drive her?

Questions I wanted to ask, but found myself lacking in doing so because I wasn't blunt like her.

"Well, surely it's the best for you, since you get more cash. Cash you can spend on buying me meals," Jake joked and I kicked his shin under the table.

"Get out of here. I ain't nobodies mother."

"But seriously, when are you going to be free?" Angela poised. Given all of our different majors, it was hard to find a class in common. Jake was into exercise science, Mike was in biology, Angela in philosophy and I was in English. It was a wonder how we had even become friends in the first place.

Jake and I had know each other for several years already, so we naturally stuck close to one another in the beginning, going to all the Freshman events together. Jake had more luck making friends. He was naturally outgoing, and his dashing good looks certainly helped him in that department. Additionally he was on the hockey team, so he had many fans of his good work. He was one of the top players on the team and I was proud of him, coming to support his games whenever I could.

Angela I met at my seminar class, a class I had to take my first semester. She was shy, I was shy, and we bonded over that fact while doing a project together. And I came to know Mike through her. Angela was also friends with Jessica, who Mike happened to be dating ever since high school, the two of them coming to this college together. Unfortunately, me and Jessica did not get along well. She seemed to dislike me for some reason I did not understand nor could bother to understand. I barely saw her, Mike making sure to keep the two of us separate.

I gave another hapless shrug at Angela's question. "Probably a couple weeks from now. Since it's getting warmer, more people will be out, so you know what that means- picking up more drunk customers." The winter's were my dry period, and I barely had to drive others around. But then when the spring hit, I was flooded with requests.

"Alright, I guess we'll catch you whenever we can," Mike smiled.

The bill finally arrived and we all paid for it, leaving our separate ways. I loved spending time with my friends, but recently someone else had perked my interest.

Victoria.

My mysteriously odd passenger. She inspired curiosity in me. I wanted to know more about her...and I was afraid to take off more time in case she left me and required someone elses services. It was odd that I felt this way but I couldn't help it; I supposed I was just because she was so different that I wanted to figure her out, to get to know her more. But I figured this was all a momentary thing and that it would pass so there was no need to be concerned over it.

I was wrong.

Because it all turned into so much more so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Six: Other Options_

The car rides with Bella were all fine and dandy, except they weren't getting me very far. I only got to see her twice every weekend and since there were about four weeks in a month, this meant I wasn't getting much exposure time each month with her. Which meant my goal of befriending her and seducing her until she willingly gave her neck to me, was losing traction.

Don't get me wrong, she was steadily opening up to me, steadily becoming more affected by my charms. But 'steadily' wasn't 'fast' and it most certainly wasn't 'absolute'. I craved more time with her, obviously so I could win her over more, but I was sorely limited to the weekends. By now, two months had passed and I was slowly losing my edge due to her irresistible smell. Sating my hunger became hard to do. I was now draining bodies weekly as opposed to two or three a month, and it would only get worse after I left her car. Then I would be forced to find a new victim, almost getting sloppy in my actions. Sloppiness a thing I could not afford because the news was finally picking up on my nightly habits.

"Dangerous Psycho on the Loose," I scoffed as I read the headline. Honestly, a psycho? Was that what they were really going to call me? I preferred hell spawn or witch, taunts that had often been thrown at me back in the day when I was a fledgling and had weak control over my desires leading me to get found out and have to flee the town from angry pilgrims.

My eyes quickly skimmed the rest of the article, nearly laughing at the speculations. _The victims were all males, white, and of college age. No discrimination was made based on majors, sports affiliations, or jobs. Victims bodies were found all in various locations, the most common place the river outside of the city limits. All had similar wounds, two puncture holes on the neck with all the blood sucked dry from their bodies. This has lead cops to believe that this is part of some pagan ritual._

 _"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a group of college kids deciding to get mixed up into something they shouldn't. Probably been sniffing the bath salts too much and thought this was a good idea." Said commissioner Ray. "But fear not, the cops are on the trail. We're enforcing stricter patrols and working closely with the college to ensure the students safety. We do recommend that college aged white male students do not go out alone at night on the weekends but in groups of friends, as all of these crimes have taken place on weekends and to men who were alone."_

I rolled my eyes as I folded up the paper and placed it back from where I had gotten it from, moving towards the public park bench so I could relax and try to watch the night sky. Sadly, very few stars were visible due to all the light pollution the city gave out, so I had to content myself with what few I could see.

The cops were getting suspicious, which meant I was starting to overstay my welcome here. Usually I was out before anyone could pull the murders together but not this time and it was all because of Bella! It was so infuriating that that single girl was potentially putting my whole life at jeopardy and I was too deep under her spell to do anything. I refused to go anywhere before I got what I wanted, which was her blood. But now because of the murders, I had to be even more careful.

Shit! I cursed my own earlier stupidity in not drinking her blood when I first got into her car and in running away afterwards. I had lacked foresight and now that foresight was biting me back in the butt. I had to cinch this plan of mine and soon, or else I'd have to run out of town. I wasn't so much worried about the cops finding me. I could just run away from them, gone as fast as the wind. I was more worried about the Volturi finding out. If they thought a vampire was being too blatant with their hunt for blood and was garnering too much human suspicions, then they would swoop in and kill the vampire. I was not willing to have that happen to me.

That was why I was either going to have to throw the cops off, or take my meals somewhere else. I rubbed my chin in contemplation, finally cracking a grin. Maybe I could have some fun at the cops expense. It _had_ been a while since I caused such chaos and confusion to the humans. So why not indulge in it a bit more. With that I was off to cause mayhem.

* * *

I waited for Friday in anticipation, knowing that today I would get to ride with Bella. I made sure I was dressed for a night out- low cut blouse, and skinny, _skinny_ jeans, so tight they felt like they would break if I so much as breathed. Good thing I didn't have to breathe. I dialed the number to the college cab company, inspecting my nails for any chips as I waited. I had to look perfect so that Bella would fall even more under my spell. I wasn't usually this self conscious about my looks when it came to my victims, but I tried not to let this thought occupy my head space.

"Hello, how may we help you," asked the lady on the other end and I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"I'm here to request a pick up by Bella," I purred smoothly into the phone.

"One moment please," and the phone call went into some elevator music. I hummed along with it, in a really good mood.

The lady returned after a full two minutes, taking more than just her 'one moment'. "I'm sorry but it seems the driver is not working this weekend. Will a substitute be fine?"

I felt the borrowed blood in my veins freeze. Excuse me? Had I heard right?

But I wasn't some human with lowly hearing so I knew I had. "No, it's okay." Then I hung up rudely, throwing my phone off to the side where it hit the wall and lay there. I didn't care if it was broken or not, I was pissed off! What the hell! Where did that human get the idea that she could so casually take a weekend off? I needed her working every weekend because it was the only time I could get her alone!

With a great snarl, I flipped over my dresser drawer and the bed in my room, causing quite a racket. My neighbor began to pound on the wall for me to shut up, but I paid him no mind. I needed a walk to calm down. I needed to go on a run.

Fuck! I was so upset. I was missing out not only on one ride with Bella, but two! Now it would take me even longer to get to her. I wanted to act out, to destroy something, but I knew better than to do that. Instead I was going to use my anger to help me out of the little bit of trouble I had gotten into with the police. And then, I was going to find Bella. It was time to take the game out of the car. And onto another playing field.

* * *

Monday morning I got dressed and did some light research on the girl I was impersonating before I set out to my first class of the day. This was the first time I was stepping toe on the campus since I had first arrived here. My goals were purely noneducational. I was only here to scope out the area and try to find Bella. I had a rough idea of what her classes and schedule were like due to some questioning in our conversations, and some light stalking in my own time. Hey, I had an investment to protect. It would be in bad taste if I didn't know what she was up to.

The girl who I was pretending to be was a freshman, a year below Bella, meaning most of our classes wouldn't cross paths. I did know we had free breaks roughly at the same time, so I decided I would look for her then. The car rides alone were no longer enough to satisfy my plans. I would have to hunt her outside of the usual weekend. This was dangerous potentially, since when she went missing they could report that they had seen her with me and try to question me. But it was a risk I was willing to take, for I knew the cops would be helpless when I ran half the country away.

I sat through my first two morning classes, entirely bored out of my mind and tuning out the professorial blabber. This was all trivial nonsense that I no longer had any use for when I could charm myself into any job position I wanted. Not that that would be a good idea. People would become too suspicious of my lack of aging.

Once the classes ended I was on my way, ignoring the stares of some of the younger boys there. Surely they were taken with my beauty, not surprising. I filed away their faces away later as potential meals. Then keeping my wide brimmed hat low on my face, I left the building and went in search of Bella. I was lucky that the weather here was almost always cloudy, otherwise there was no way I could have left to find her in the middle of the day. My skin would light up like a million fireworks and then I would be in real trouble, attracting the Volturi and their death sentence.

By now I was able to pick out Bella's scent from the crowd of thousands. I scented her a good two miles before I saw her, walking by herself over to a cafe. A smile stretched my lips wide. Excellent.

I hurried my pace by so much that it wouldn't seem unnatural until I managed to squeeze through the crowd and into the cafe. I beat her to it, as she paused momentarily on her way over to talk to some acquaintance, a blonde haired boy. Good, that gave me a few extra seconds to set up. I approached the barista and gave him my order.

Just as I got my coffee, I paid for it and turned on my heel to leave, bumping purposely into Bella as she entered. "Oh, no!" I fake cried in surprise, some of my coffee splattering onto the floor. I was glad it had, I hated that nasty brown liquid.

"I'm sorry!" Bella cried out, rushing to help even out the coffee. When she touched my cold hands to steady the cup, something like recognition flashed in her eyes and she dragged her brown orbs up to look at me. "Victoria?"

"Bella?" I feigned shock. Then split my lips into a smile. "How nice to see you. I had come to believe that you only existed in the context of the car rides."

She blushed at this, drawing her delicious scent up front and center as her blood was brought to her cheeks. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop the sudden urge to taste her. "I could say the same about you. This is the first time I've seen you on campus." She let go of my hands and ruffled the back of her head. "Uh, sorry about the coffee. I hope I didn't spill too much."

"It's fine. I think the barista might be more upset," I softly laughed, making Bella's blush more pronounced as she saw that the young man was shooting her a dirty look at the mess she had made. I watched as she hurriedly grabbed some tissues and bent down to mop up the mess.

"Let me help with that," I offered, grabbing some tissues of my own and wiping at the brown hot liquid. I let my hands brush against hers accidentally, and had to stifle a snort of amusement as I watched her jerk her hand back.

When we finished we threw away the soggy napkins. What could I say now to keep her engaged? There wasn't much to say other than a goodbye and be on my way, given the vibes I was getting from the last interaction. But I sure as hell was not quitting now. "How come I've never seen you around?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe differing schedules..." she trailed off, a slight blush still to her cheeks.

"Well, since it is such a special occasion, why don't you accompany me for my coffee break?"

"Uh, sure," Bella looked uncertain as she answered, my suggestion taking her off guard. "I'm gonna order my drink first."

"I'll be outside," I told her, nodding my head and going to sit by the small cafe table. I immediately noticed I got the attention of a male who was sitting off by himself at the farther tables but thought nothing more of it- no doubt he was taken with my beauty. I was so used to such things that it seemed like background information to me. I drummed my nails on the top of the table as I waited impatiently for her to get her coffee. Was she perhaps not going to join me at all? Had I made a hasty assumption?

 _Relax,_ I told myself. _There is no need for me to stress like this. I am a vampire._ I took a deep breath to calm my anxiety. I wasn't sure why I was stressing over this so much. Bella was merely a lowly human. One whose blood smelled heavenly, but that was all she was. A mere human. A meal. There was no need for me, a grand vampire, to be stressed over her actions. I could rip out her throat with my pinky nail. I was _powerful_. She should be the one stressed over me.

I took a sip of the nasty coffee to focus my mind, the taste bringing me back to reality. Really, what was going on with me? This obsession with the human was getting out of hand. I had to refocus myself on the task.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Bella said softly as she sat down across from me.

"No worries," I smiled sweetly at her, even though I had been worrying pointlessly because of her. "So, what have you been up to recently?" I wanted to know what it was that had kept her away from driving me around this weekend, and I was hoping to learn in a none intrusive manner.

"Well, classwork and homework. You know, the usual. Stressing over midterms." As she was talking I noticed that one boy from before kept glancing up and down, eyeing my figure and then pretending to do his work before eyeing me again.

"You have midterms already?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes off of her throat. It was fascinating to watch the way it bopped up and down as she took sips of her drink. I took a sip of my own, hoping to wash away the venom pooling in my mouth.

"Yea," she laughed sadly. "That's what happens when you major in English. Tests and essays nearly every week. What about you? What's your major?"

"Undeclared," I announced. "I am only a freshman here."

"Really? I thought you were older," Bella said, surprised.

I could smell an opening here. "And why did you think that?" I asked coyly, tipping my head to the side playfully.

"Uh, well, you just act so mature...and uh, look so mature for you age," she hastened to quickly reply and I leaned in closer at this, elbows on the table, red eyes peering at her brown ones.

"Why thank you. Not a lot of people would say I act mature. I tend to get wild...on the weekends," I said slowly, winking at the end. She got what I meant because her brows went up and she sat back a little from my proximity. But she tried to hide her flustered state with some humor.

"Then I feel bad for those boys. Must be hard keeping up with you," she said, with a shaky smile.

"And for the girls too," I added, unable to hide my satisfied smirk that I threw that info in there.

Bella's eyes opened wide. "O-oh-h, you also, I mean, o-okay. Girls. I didn't know."

She was really so scrumptious when she was this flustered. Had she really never considered the thought of two girls being together? It seemed she was going to be harder to crack than originally I had planned. "I didn't mean to ruffle you this badly, Bella," I said with a hint of amusement in my voice. "I just thought it was obvious. You know it is college after all. It's okay to have fun and experiment, and that's all I'm doing."

"I see," she commented, sipping on her drink and lapsing into silence. She looked down at the table.

Had I said something wrong? Usually stating that I was into both genders was inconsequential to people as long as it seemed like I cared about getting with them. But Bella wasn't happy by my comment. Unless she was one of _those_ people?

"Does the revelation that I can have fun with both men and women bother you?" I asked softly, leaning even closer to her. The poor girl nearly dropped her cup as she saw how close I had gotten. These tables were really small so there wasn't much separating us at all. I was practically on her side of the table. And her scent was even more powerful up this close. It was becoming harder to distract myself from it, to keep on topic. It was like being a parched man in a desert and the oasis is right in front of you, gleaming and sparkling in the sunlight and you know it will be cool and refreshing if all you could do was take a drink from it...

I had to physically restrain myself, digging my nails into the palm of my hand hard enough to crack my diamond skin and cause me pain. This helped me regain a bit of clarity.

The boy eyeing me from before was shifting back and forth in his seat, looking a tad uncertain. I really hoped he wasn't thinking of doing what I knew he was thinking of doing or else there would be trouble here. This my time with Bella. And I wanted it with no interruptions.

"No, I respect that, it's just-" at this Bella shrugged.

"Bad experience?" I ventured, needing to know where she lay with the romantic boundaries.

"No," she shook her head vehemently, unable to look me in the eye. She fiddled with her cup, her cheeks gaining color. "I've never done anything like t-hat before. I, was just...surprised when you told me, b-but I shouldn't have been because like I said you're so mature and confident that it makes sense that all people are attracted to you," she finished at last, looking like she wanted to faint from embarrassment. She slouched down in her seat, pulling up the scarf around her neck to try to hide her blush.

" _All_ people are attracted to me?" I murmured, lidding my eyes. "Are you suggesting everyone in this world finds me appealing?" I could certainly think of a handful of people who wouldn't.

"Are you included in that, Bella?" I dared to ask at the end, almost in a whisper.

The guy who had been staring at me the whole time got up and began to make his way over. _No, no, no, NO!_ I hissed internally. _Don't fucking do it. Not now when I'm so close!_

Bella got pushed even more out of her comfort zone but I couldn't care to be low key about this anymore. I needed to know what her answer would be.

"I...well, I mean, uh, look I didn't mean anything, I mean, look...I can't explain this right, like you are pretty and stuff, and I think you are, so don't think I don't mean my compliments, but I was you know, exaggerating, and I'm not really _that_ type of way. I don't swing that way if you, and I, uh," she was waving her hands around frantically, and it was hard to understand what she was saying. I would have laughed if I wasn't trying to get at what she was trying to say.

There came a throat clearing as the man finally came up to my cafe table. I grit my teeth so tightly they hurt. _Go the fuck away!_

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you ladies, but I was hoping I could get a quick word with you?"

Bella turned to face him, uncertain but so glad for a distraction that she almost snapped her neck from how quickly she looked over. "Uh, sure I guess?" She turned questioning eyes to me when I didn't turn to address him. "Victoria?" she breathed softly.

I exhaled heavily. This man was going to pay dearly for interrupting my time with Bella, and right at such a crucial moment! I turned to him, fixing him with a faux smile. "Hey there," I said lightly, almost in what could be taken in a flirtatious manner. "What can I help you with?"

It turns out he was interested in me. Of course he was. And was hoping if I could give him a chance. I would have loved to spit right in his face, break his little nose in, and crush his ribs, for daring to interrupt me, but there was no way I could do that, especially in front of Bella. So I grinned and bared it and allowed him my number. I couldn't do anything now, but I most certainly could make sure he died a horrible and painful death later on.

"Sorry, looks like I gotta run," Bella checked her phone, grimacing at the time while the man, Alex, walked off. "I'll catch you around later, okay?" she waved as she ran off, leaving me fuming and very, very bloodthirsty. I had failed yet again in coming closer to understanding how to seduce her, and now a hunger burned in my throat, brought on by anger and her scent. Maybe it was time to call Alex, and sooner than planned.

 **A/N: The cat and mouse game is about to get more intense soon. Can't wait to see who comes out on top. Will it be Bella, or Victoria? Place your bets now.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Seven: Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way_

It was weird but all week long I couldn't get my exchange with Victoria on Monday out of my head. I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking about it. Was it because I had been so embarrassed? Had made such a mess of my words? God, she probably thought I was some lame weirdo at this point, who couldn't think right. Maybe she even thought I was a homophobic, and judging her for her actions in bed. But I wasn't. I didn't care who loved who, it was a free world. But the fact that she got with girls...impacted me in a way I didn't understand. Was I jealous of her? Jealous of how much grace she had that she could attract anyone she wanted- that Alex dude who showed up to interrupt us, a great example- and I still couldn't even find a guy here who would so much as look at me that way?

I felt weird about this. It was all just so... _weird_ for a lack of a better term. I couldn't understand the way I was feeling because I had never felt this way before so I lacked the words or comprehending to ponder my current emotional state.

All I knew was that I had been pleasantly surprised when I had run into Victoria at the cafe, quite literally. I had never seen her around on campus before, almost drawing to the conclusion that she must live off campus or simply have a crazy different schedule than mine. And then she had invited me to drink with her. I had been worried she would be mad, because I hadn't worked this weekend for my taxi service. But she wasn't mad. Why would she be? I was just another driver. I had irrationally worried that she wouldn't request me anymore because I had taken a break, but that was ridiculous. She wouldn't do that. Couldn't do that. It wouldn't make any sense.

Of course, seeing as it was now Friday, I would see if it was true or not if she would request me once more. I nervously sat behind my driver's wheel, hitting my thumbs in an anxious rhythm. I was waiting on a light to turn green so I could round the corner and pick up my next passenger. I was hoping it was her.

I sucked in a deep breath as the light turned green and hit the gas to go, keeping my eyes peeled for my pick up. I nearly smiled in relief when I saw the red hair, moving softly in the spring breeze. She hopped into the passenger seat as always, locking me in with her wonderful smell. Today it smelled even more full-bodied, like rich, heavy, chocolates, and fresh rose petals. I wondered what sort of perfume she used and where the heck I could find it. Maybe it was what attracted people to her like helpless flies.

"Good night out?" I asked, noting her smudged lipstick and the sated look in her eyes.

"Oh you have no idea," she murmured drowsily, wiping away the smudge. It was currently four in the morning and she looked tired, like she had been up all night on her feet. Or in someone's bed-

I cut my thoughts off there. Victoria spending the night with a man didn't bother me as much as it did that she had with another girl. When she had first come out and told me that at the cafe, I had felt like a piece of prey. The way she had leaned in closer to me, her intense stare, her bold questions...had she been coming onto me? But why? I wasn't anything special...no, it had to have been my imagination. I had to be ascribing the fact she was bi and correlating it with her actions that were anything out of the norm.

But then why was I kind of upset that she might not have been flirting with me?

Argh! I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration. Why couldn't I just ask her about this? I wish I could be as upfront as her.

"Are you okay?" her voice pulled me out of my mental anguish and I blushed slightly at being caught.

"I'm fine. Just preoccupied," I admitted not fully untruthfully. I pulled the car away from the sidewalk and took the way back to the campus.

"Aww, what's got you so worried," she reached out a hand and squeezed my shoulder, nearly giving me a heart attack at the touch.

"Jeez," I said a bit too loudly as I couldn't help but feel her touch linger too long before she moved her hand. "Don't surprise me like that. I nearly swerved into that truck," and I almost had, giving me another mini heart attack as I righted the car back safely.

Victoria merely chuckled at my state. "We would have been fine. I trust you to drive us safely to and fro."

"I'm glad you have confidence in my skills," I mumbled out as my thoughts began to drift to Victoria and some of her more private aspects of life. Did she touch all the girls she hooked up with this casually? Did she always give them all her attention like she did to me during our car trips?

Once more I tried to mentally derail my thought pattern. What the heck was wrong with me? Ever since Victoria had said she was into girls, I couldn't help wondering what the signs of her liking a girl were and if she was...possibly...into... me...

I could feel my whole body blushing at this, all the way from my toes to the tips of my ears. What the heck? Was I into her? No, that couldn't be, right? I was only... in admiration of her beauty. That's right! I was only jealous at the same time I admired her for her ownership of her femininity. But even as I said this, my conscious gave a sad shake of its head, as if it was saying, 'close, but not close enough. Try again'.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Victoria's voice broke me out of my thoughts once more. "You've been more quiet than usual. You haven't even been listening to a word I've said."

"Sorry about that," I ducked my head down in apology. "Just my mind is really preoccupied."

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? Maybe I could help you?"

There was no way in hell I could tell her what was on my mind. "Just tests and stuff. No big."

She frowned at this but didn't say anything, looking me over with her intense red eyes before she looked out the window.

So we drove in silence, me trying to think about the road and nothing else- most certainly not my too attractive passenger-? Acquaintance? What even were we at this point? This worrying wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I tried to think of upcoming tests, of papers to turn in, of recent events on campus. Yea, I should be worrying about the killer that was targeting students from my school. That was definitely something more important to be worried about. Already Charlie had called me in concern twice over it, me having to reassure him that it was only men that had been victims so far and that I was safe.

"It's only men for now, Bells. But it could get worse. Serial killers tend to evolve. One day a dog, then a man, and then a woman, and, well, you get the picture."

"Dad, I'll be fine," I had assured him.

"I just worry for you. You're in that big university all by yourself, and you drive that car service at night. You don't know who you might pick up."

"Dad," I huffed. "Seriously. I'll be fine. I can't pick up non-college students."

"But what if its a college student? That's exactly my concern. The cops over there said it was the work of college kids who messed with the wrong stuff."

"I'll be fine. Okay? I promise," I said for a lack of anything else to reassure him with. "I'll call you after every shift is over, and I'll carry pepper spray with me."

That soothed him, but not for long, and especially not when they found the first female victim. He was so worried I thought he was going to withdraw me from school. I had hoped it was only a fluke, and that someone else had done the crime, because I really liked this school and I really liked my friends here.

My cell rang loudly, startling the both of us. Jake's name was on the screen. What was he calling me for? He knew I was busy driving around. It must have been something important than, for he never bothered me like this. I tapped on the speak button, my phone hooked up to my radio so I could talk and drive.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked.

"Yoooooooooo, Bella!" he shouted and I cringed at his volume. I could tell he had been out drinking. "How are you?"

"I'm good. But why are you calling? You know I'm working now." I shot Victoria a quick glance from the side of my eye, wondering if she thought this was rude, but she was respectfully giving me and my call as much privacy as she could in this space.

"Listen, we got a situation on our hands, and we were hoping you could help us."

"We?" I arched a brow.

"Me, and Paul and Embry. We kind of went out for drinks and Paul had a little too much and we need to get him back to campus so we can get him some help. And we kind of need you to drive us there."

Great. "Jake, I'm kind of with a customer right now-"

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many people you got?"

"Just one," I said, slightly miffed at his cut in.

"Then you'll have room for us."

"Jake, I-"

"Bella we can't take the other cabs. If we do we'll get reported and Paul can't get another point on his student account. If he does then he'll get kicked off the team and we need him for this season. Come on Bella, please?" The power of Jake's puppy dog pout was potent even through the phone.

"But I have another customer and it would be rude to-"

"It's fine Bella," Victoria spoke up, surprising me. "I don't mind."

Jake overheard Victoria's input. "See, it's all good. Now meet us at this address and hurry. Paul isn't looking too good."

I gave the red head a questioning look but she truly didn't seem to mind so I took down the address Jake gave me and headed in his direction. It was only ten minutes later that I saw the hulking shape of two football boys holding up a third one in between them. His head lolled unconsciously and he had stains on his shirt front.

"Thanks Bella," Jake smiled gratefully and got into the car, propping up Paul by the car door. All three of them reeked of booze and it made my nose crinkle up.

"Make sure he doesn't throw up in here," I warned.

"Don't worry, we will," Embry confirmed, sliding in and closing the door.

"How was your night Bella?" Jake asked, sitting up a bit so he could be closer to the front seat talk to me more openly. Victoria stiffened up at his proximity and Jake noticed the action, turning his gaze onto her.

"It was a nice calm night. How about you Jake?" I asked, but his attention was no longer on me but Victoria. Oh no, had my friend fallen under her spell too?

"Whose this?" He asked me, turning his head a bit more to look at me. He voiced seemed tight, like he was trying to hold something back.

"The name's Victoria. I can speak for myself," she said, acid in her voice.

"Victoria, hmm?" he hummed thoughtfully. "What are you doing in town?"

"Jake, you know her?" I interjected, suddenly aware of some dynamic change in the air. Jake's smile was still in place but it looked abandoned, and his voice was cold. Victoria wasn't even trying to hide her displeasure. Her arms were crossed over her chest, eyes tight. Had it been a bad hook up?

"I know her kind alright," he clucked his tongue. "And you better stay away from her Bella. She's no good, uses people up, sucks them dry."

Victoria bristled at that. "I'll kindly ask you to remove yourself from my presence before I make you. I don't need you spouting baseless allegations at me, or clouding up my air with your foul stench!"

"I think you should be the one removing themselves. I know what you're up to, and I don't like it," Jake growled, flashing his teeth at the red head.

"Jake!" I cried out, appalled by his actions. "What the hell are you doing! You're being so rude to her!"

"She doesn't deserve kindness. Bella, I don't want you driving her around anywhere else anymore, you got that?" he warned me, eyes hard.

"Jake-!"

"She's a grown woman. She can most certainly make her own decisions," Victoria interjected and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Exactly. Geez, you're just drunk Jake. Relax. Victoria did a favor by letting you ride with us and now you're being rude to her about it." Jake didn't look happy at my dismissal, but he couldn't say anything more. He frowned and sat back, arms crossed over his muscular chest. The rest of the car ride was uncomfortably quiet, with Jake brooding in the back, eyes in the reflection of the rear view mirror trained on Victoria, who tried to portray an unaffected demeanor while Embry made sure to keep an eye out on Paul who was snoring softly.

I didn't know what to say to fix this situation so I didn't say anything, just drove as quickly and safely as I could to Paul's apartment. But instead of Jake getting out, he stayed in.

"You not coming man?" Embry asked as he hauled Paul's form out of the car.

"No. I need to talk to Bella afterwards," Jake said curtly. Embry shrugged, knowing that Jake wouldn't change his mind. "Fine. See you later man."

I wanted to inquire what it was that he wanted to tell me- if it was about Victoria, there was no way I was going to listen to him. He was drunk. He wasn't making any sense.

"You can let me out here as well," Victoria said, grabbing her purse.

"But this isn't your usual stop-"

"That's fine. I can tell I'm not welcome in this car. Wouldn't want to get in the way of your and Jake's talk."

Wow, what the hell? Why did she sound so bitter? Like this was somehow my fault? It wasn't! She had agreed to let him join us on this ride.

But I obediently unlocked the door for her. "Oh, and you might want to be careful out there, Jake. I heard there's a man killer on the loose. Hate for Bella to lose her friend." Her words implied concern but her tone of voice denoted the opposite.

"Heh." Jake laughed darkly, his features obscured by the dark in the car, making him seem almost menacing. "If I were you I'd be careful too. I heard the killer's started targeting girls now."

Victoria was silent, letting the violent slam of the car door speak for her.

 **A/N: Looks like a challenger has arisen. Jake's onto Victoria and her games.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Eight: The Offer_

I was _angry_.

I was _mad_.

I was _furious_.

I was beyond _livid_! Of course Bella just so happened to be friends with a damned mutt! And it was just my luck that he had caught me in the car with her. He knew. He knew what I was doing in this town, or more correctly, to it. He knew I was the one who sucked dry those people. And that I was a potential threat to Bella.

He was going to try to stop me, that much was certain. The only question was how? Did he have other mutts here with him? Or was he the only one? I knew they usually traveled in packs.

Shit, would I have to move places? I had left early the car ride so I could lay down a false trail in case he decided to track me. But it wouldn't work for long. I had to come up with a plan to get him off my case.

Damn it, if only I had scented him earlier. But I had been so focused on Bella's scent that I had failed to notice anything else of importance and this was very fucking important, the fact that there was a werewolf on my ass.

I paced around my room in a blur of nervous and agitated energy. What was I going to do now? I had to substantially speed up my plan, either that, or kill the mutt. I really didn't like fighting and putting myself in danger. I was all about self preservation and if that meant turning tail and running and abiding my time then so be it. I wouldn't mind looking like a coward as long as it meant I had survived.

But he had no right separating me from my long awaited prize.

Which meant I would have to take him on head first.

I stopped my pacing and squared my shoulders. It was time to find him.

* * *

It helped that he was looking for me, because it made my job in finding him much easier. I found him pacing the radius of where I lived, hands in his pockets and smelling like dog and alcohol. "You sure you should be looking for me, given your inebriated state?"

He snapped his head to me, dark eyes gleaming in the night. He stopped in his searching and stood still, glaring at me from the street. I lounged carefully on the store roof, my relaxed posture a front. My muscles were all tensed, ready for a fight.

"I know it's you who is behind all the murders in this town."

"Are you really sure it's me? Could be a group of kids interested in the pagan arts," I loftily reiterated what the news had told me.

"You and I both know that's not true-"

"I don't know, I think it _might_ be true." My light tone of voice was insulting to him.

I could hear his rising growl but he made no hasty moves. "Stop joking around. You're terrorizing this town and I won't let you continue doing that."

"It's a free world, pup. Who died and made you protector of this town?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm the protector or not. I simply cannot let a cold one like you harm other humans. It's my job and my duty to my pack to bring you down."

"Seems you're a long way from your pack. Where are they?" I needed to find out if there were more like him. If there were then I needed to split town and quickly.

"I don't need my whole pack to bring you down. I'm enough to do that." He stood up taller, drawing to his full height to intimidate me. I wasn't intimidated. I was right. He was a young pup. Probably hadn't undergone the werewolf transformation too long ago, and he was struggling to learn the ropes, without his pack. Everyone knew that werewolves never took on opponents alone unless they were pack-less.

I no longer felt as threatened by him, and I allowed a lazy smirk to grace my lips. "How adorable. But it seems to me you're more bark than bite."

He wasn't fond of that statement given how he growled but he didn't move to attack. "I'm going to give you a day to move out. By tomorrow sunset I better not see or smell you around here, got that?"

"You're not going to outright kill me?" I asked, a touch surprised. Werewolves always leapt at the opportunity to tear vampires apart, as the two of our species were mortal enemies. Was it because he didn't have the support of his pack?

"I'm being generous. I like to avoid conflict and killing when possible, something you don't share a sentiment for, given the trail of dead bodies. But don't mistake my kindness for weakness. If you are not out I will destroy you, and in the most horrid of ways." He bared his teeth at the end and I bared mine right back as my mind whirled. He was not going to attack me and was giving me time to go. He was scared to take on a full fledged vampire like me, that was certain. And it was possible he was also scared for Bella and for the residents of this town. He didn't want to take unnecessary risks. Which gave me leeway to work with this opening.

"I'll take your offer."

"Really?" he choked out in surprise, then coughed to cover it up and said more gruffly. "I mean, that's a really good idea."

"I don't have any particular quarrel with you, and I'm done here anyways. I've had my fill of college students." I licked my lips at this and saw the unmistakable flash of anger in his eyes. I knew it was hurting him to let me go without some sort of punishment for the chaos I had reeked. But he would only get himself killed. It seemed he was a smart mutt. I had to give him credit there. And since he was letting me go, as long as I moved my new residency somewhere out of his range and took my meals from a neighboring town, then I could continue to stay here and hunt down Bella. I just had to be more careful about where she could see me.

I jumped down from the roof, landing in front of him. He didn't wince at the sound of my impact, or the way I had made sure to crack the concrete in a show of power. "But if I were you, pup, I would be more careful with how you deal with strangers. The next vampire might not be so kind."

He said nothing, just clenched his jaw. I smiled at him, then zoomed off, ready to pack up my stuff and make the move. I got everything ready in half an hour and made the switch the same night.

Using my vampire charms I was able to secure a new location for me. It wasn't as cozy as the last place. The outside looked like a run down warehouse, metal doors graffiti-ed and rusted. The inside was nicer, but was going to need some sprucing up. Nothing I couldn't easily do. This location I would be more secure in. It was in the lesser traveled to parts of town and I had made sure to mingle in with as many human scents on my way here as possible. It would even be hard for me to find my own trail.

As I flopped down on one of the beat up couches there, I closed my eyes briefly. I couldn't believe I was doing this all just for one human- first changing my form of lifestyle, then facing a werewolf, and then moving locations just to stay in town next to her. What was going on with me? It wasn't healthy for a vampire to act this way over a meal.

But some part of my mind told me she wasn't just _any_ meal. But the meal of a lifetime.

And it was finally about time I tasted her.

 **A/N: So it seems Victoria has gotten Jake out of the picture...for now.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Nine: Victoria who?_

I was _mad_.

I was _pissed off_.

I was _highly upset_.

All at Jake.

"Jake, that was such a rude way to treat someone," I scolded him as I pulled the car over a block or two from where we dropped Victoria off, and turned around so I could glare at him. The way Victoria had exited the car made me upset that she was upset. I felt like I had failed her in some way. I didn't want her disliking me now because my friend had been rude to her.

Jake folded his arms across his chest, the muscles in them bulging out. "I'm not going to apologize for upsetting her. But I will apologize if I have upset you."

"Jake, what is your problem with _her_? Was it a bad hook up?"

"You're kidding right?" He glared at me, like I had just said the most offensive thing ever.

"No, I'm not. Because I don't know what else would cause such a negative reaction."

"She wasn't behaving any better than me, you know. But I don't hear you complaining about her actions."

"She's not my best friend. So I can't feel responsible for her actions," I countered. Usually whenever I had an argument with Jake and used the phrase best friend, then he would soften up. But not this time. Whatever had bothered him had him wound up so tightly that I wasn't sure when his anger would fade.

"She's just dangerous, Bella," he said softly at last, the anger in his body directed at her and not me. "Just be careful around here and don't drive her around anymore."

"You know how absurd that statement sounds right now?" I threw my hands up. "She's not going to hurt me."

He just shook his head.

"Why do you think she'll hurt me?" I looked at him for a long time, the silence stretching. He didn't meet my eyes. At last he let out a sigh, whatever he had been contemplating, he had arrived at a conclusion for.

"It won't matter. Not for long anyways. I'll make sure you're safe. " And with that he wretched the car door open.

"Jake! Wait!" I called out but he was already gone, jogging down the darkened street. "Shit, where is he going?" I called him on the phone, but he didn't pick up, the call going to voice mail each time no matter how many times I called. "What is that boy doing?" I rubbed my forehead in worry but deciding I couldn't do anything else right now, I drove around the streets looking for him. Naturally I didn't spot him so I was left worrying over him as I drove back home.

I was nervous because what if he ran into the killer? They went after college aged boys. Granted, Jake wasn't a white student, but still. He was alone, and the killer was indeed evolving like my dad said they would. They'd already gone after a female student.

Shit, now that I thought of that, I definitely wouldn't be able to get any rest. I punched in Jake's number one more time, praying that this time he would pick up. It was five in the morning. The rings stretched on for eternity until finally, _finally_ , he picked up.

"Bella?" His voice sounded groggy.

"Jake! Are you okay? I was worried for you. I had thought the worst. Especially with that psycho on the loose-"

"Bella, I'm fine. I'm at my house right now." He let out a loud yawn. "Sleeping. Or I was at least before you called."

I let out a relieved sigh at this. "Thank goodness."

"Yea. You don't have to worry about me. And you won't have to worry for yourself either anymore." Those words were cryptic as heck, and they made a shiver go up my spine. "Now go to sleep," he chuckled before hanging up.

And so I did. But the world of sleep was still a long time coming, because I couldn't get over Jake's weird behavior. I knew I had to ask him about it. And I had to find Victoria and apologize to her for the behavior or else I was worried she'd no longer want to ride with me.

Finding Victoria wasn't going to be an easy task. I didn't have her number, and I had no clue what classes she took. Maybe I could find her in the student registry? But that was going to take a while to find. Finding Victoria consumed my thoughts for most of the morning the next day, with me barely paying attention in class. Angela noticed my distracted state.

"You okay, girl?" she asked as we moved onto our next classes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted. Thinking about work and stuff."

"Getting stressed out by driving obnoxious drunks around?" she gave me a sympathetic smile, an image of Jake flashing in my mind. "You could always get a different job you know. There's a lot of options for students like you on campus."

"I know, but the job pays good and I get to use my car instead of just letting it lie around. Besides, if I didn't have the job and hadn't told Charlie I needed a new car for it, I'd still be using that truck to get around."

Angela wrinkled her nose up at the memory. "Ugh, yea. Never mind." She remembered all too well how slow and loud that monstrosity had been.

"By the way," I said slowly, a bit embarrassed to be asking this but getting desperate to do so, "do you know a girl named Victoria?" I didn't want Angela thinking I was a weirdo, to be asking about other people but I had to find Victoria.

"Victoria?"

"Yea, red flaming hair. Uh, red eyes. Pale skin. She's really pretty," I added at the end hopefully when Angela's face stayed blank. She shook her head.

"Sorry girl, but that sounds like some weird made up person."

Well, there went that option. "Thanks," I thanked her anyways.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Uh, she left something in my car and I want to give it back to her," I ad libbed.

"Then why don't you go the campus taxi service head quarters? I'm sure they'll have her name on files and can give you it."

Why hadn't I thought of that before! I felt like slapping my forehead loudly but I didn't. "Thanks girl. See you later." And with that I dashed off to the campus taxi service head quarters before my next class began.

I got there a bit breathless as it was a run halfway across campus.

"What can I do for you?" asked a rotund woman as I went up to her red in the cheeks and gasping for breath.

"I uh, well I work for the service and one of my customers left something in the car-"

"You can leave it here with us along with a name and we'll return it," she said in her flat voice.

I didn't actually have something. It was just a lie. But I decided to roll with it. "Her name is Victoria. That's all I know."

"And what's your name? I need to go through your past records." The rotund woman turned to me, peering at me over her glasses.

"It's Isabella Swan," I said quickly, glancing at the clock on the wall over her head. I had to hurry. I didn't have much time before class.

The woman typed some stuff up and began looking through the files and such. She gave a harrumph. "Seems there's no one named Victoria here in your files."

"What?" I got closer to her desk. "That's not possible. I drive her around like every weekend."

"There is no mistake in the system. Maybe you misheard her name?"

"No, that can't be," I said softly, reeling a bit in shock. My heart was beating faster. I gripped the desk top, trying to ground myself.

"I'll check the records and find out who you drive on the weekends." There was more clicking of keys, the sound large and loud in my head as I tried to steady my breathing. There had to be some error. It wasn't possible otherwise.

"You've driven a girl named Sarah constantly each weekend," the woman said at last. "It's possible that could be your customer."

Reflexively I shook my head no. "I...there's no way...I'm sorry I'm gonna go." I left the room hurriedly, my legs shaking. Victoria didn't exist? What the hell? Why would she lie to me about her name?

Jake's earlier words rang in my ears. _She's just dangerous, Bella._ But that couldn't be true. There had to be some explanation for this. Jake's paranoia was getting to me and I couldn't let it. Shouldering my bag more comfortably, I left to class, trying to get this incident out of my mind.

 **A/N: Will Bella discover the truth before Victoria gets to her? Or will the vampire manage to get to her even past Jake?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Ten: The Suggestion_

Thanks to Jake's intervention all my plans had to be scrapped and redrawn. Thanks to him I had to take the following weekend off, meaning I wouldn't be able to see Bella because I didn't want to take the risk that he would be tailing her car. I knew he would be for a while. I had gone out to track her car just in case and saw him hiding down in the corners while she stood on red lights, using his enhanced speed to tail her as she drove the darkened streets. I didn't know how long he was going to keep this up, but it was making me burn with impatience. I was no longer even able to meet with her in the one place I was free to be with her.

I told myself I just had to wait. That Jake would grow tired. Grow comfortable in my absence and I could use that slip up then.

In the meantime I would take my meals in the neighboring town. The cops here were left scratching their head at the sudden stop of the murders. They kept the case open for now, but they were going to have to let it go unsolved because I wasn't planning on getting caught.

Still, it was slow going. Such slow going that I felt like an impatient child about to throw a tantrum because they couldn't have their favorite toy. The only thing that kept me patient, that kept me from reaching over and just biting down on her neck, that kept me from ending this vapid farce, was the end result. I knew if I did it right, I would have the most exquisite of dishes presented right to me, without anyone suspecting me. I could have easily just done the deed and skipped town. Could have easily overpowered her and snapped her neck. But I didn't...want to. This time, I wanted the hunt to be special. I wanted a long pursuit. Because I knew that it would only make the success at the end all the sweeter; her blood would then taste godly. Such a taste that I wasn't even capable of imagining it.

Sometimes, when the tension and wait got to be too much I would lie in bed and pleasure myself, just fantasizing about how it would finally be to rip her delicate flesh open, let the warm and salty blood gush over my chin, let my instincts take over, feel the life drain from her body, kiss her soft pink lips, run my nose along her jawbone, tell her how pretty she was...wait a second. I sat up in my bed, brows furrowed in confusion, arousal replaced by a sense of dread. Had I just imagined kissing the little human? Had I imagined being _sweet_ on her?

That...was a new development. I had no qualms about using sexual appeal in order to seduce my prey into trusting me quicker but was this the same? Shakily I sat up on bed and tried to shrug off the worry. This was nothing concerning. It was just an after effect of spending so much time with her, of getting to know her unlike the way I had known my other prey. In the end it wouldn't matter. She would just be another victim that had befallen my appetite.

Then I laid down once more, but no matter how much I tried to bring back my bloody fantasizes it was no use. All I could think of was her pink, pink lips on mine.

* * *

Eventually, Jake did give up his efforts just like I predicted and I was able to resume my car rides with Bella. I was almost giddy with excitement to see her once more. To be surrounded by her comforting scent. I had hoped she would be happy to see me too when I sat down in the car but she wasn't.

"Good evening, _Sarah_ ," she drawled with malice in her voice. If my mind had been human I would have been confused by that, but as it was I was able to quickly connect to what she meant.

"Oh, you found out about it?" I gave a sheepish little grin which did nothing to waver her hard expression.

"Why did you lie to me about your name?"

"I didn't," I shrugged, suddenly overcome with the desire to have my little human not be mad at me. When I had first told Bella my name I hadn't considered that she would find out my 'student name'. Stupid of me to be this obtuse, but...Bella was responsible for a lot of my recent stupid actions. "I hate the name Sarah, so I introduce to everyone myself as Victoria. I would change my birth name legally, but I haven't had time to do it."

Bella was quiet as she absorbed this. "Oh," she said at last. "I feel incredibly dumb now."

"Don't. It tends to confuse other people too. I should have explained myself fully."

"It looks like I have something new to learn about you each day," Bella said lightly, looking happy at the reveal of my 'truth'.

Oh if only she really knew me, then she'd be running the other way. I didn't say anything more on the topic, just brought up another conversation starter and with that me and Bella were back on our usual track of hanging out with each other, and we never even talked about the encounter with Jake, which suited me just fine.

By the time the benchmark of three months had passed, (since I had first arrived here) Bella and I were almost on friendly terms with one another. The girl had relaxed considerably around me and to my delight, showed signs of excitement when I would kiss her cheek, or show off too much skin. It was adorable how confused she would get with herself as she tried to fight it. No doubt the girl was straight and prudish, but even she couldn't stand up to my vampiric charms for long. I could turn any woman gay if I wanted to and I was wearing her down. Soon she would be mine, eating from my hand while I feasted upon her neck. All I had to do was get her away from the blasted world of the taxi service, so that we could meet elsewhere. And then I would pounce there.

"I was thinking we should get coffee some time," I said as way of suggesting an outing. "Just like last time."

"Coffee?" she furrowed her brows, wondering why I would make her such an offer. She probably didn't think herself of high enough standard to hang out with me other than the car rides or an accidental running into. How cute.

"Yes. I don't have many friends in this town, it being hard being European and an exchange student." The European part had been a genius thing on my part. It gave me a chance to kiss her each time, made me able to gradually work under her skin. While I had been from Europe at some point, I didn't remember much of my human life there but I knew it had been awful. I had been reborn as a vampire in North America and had stayed here, never finding a need to go back and visit the shit hole I had come from.

"Oh," Bella softly said. "I thought with your charismatic personality you would have many friends." The brunette was getting more open about her thoughts and I loved it. Now, if only she could tell me I could drink her blood, then all would work according to plan.

I gave a soft laugh at this. "Sadly, not many are as accommodating as you with my disorder." Albinism was a great excuse to explain my multitude of inhuman like traits. And it in no way did hamper my ability to interact with humans as much as I was painting it to be.

"Okay, I guess we can go." The girl still had some reservations about spending too much time with me, which was only natural. Humans can unconsciously tell when they are in front of a predator and being hunted. But often times they shut down that part of their brain when I flash them a little of my skin, coming like lambs to the slaughter.

"That's perfect," I said, trying to hide my giddiness. This was it, what I had been waiting for, for _so_ long- being able to get her in a different environment! Initially I had been unable to track her down by scent alone and so I had to ask her personally where she lived and what classes she took and while I had followed her back to her dorm in secret, I found it was too full of witnesses to strike. She had two roommates and a hall full of neighbors that could hear anything through the thin walls.

So the act would have to take place elsewhere. Like my new warehouse apartment.

"Let me give you my number, and you give me yours and we can meet up." I pulled out my phone in hurry, almost forgetting to use human speeds in my excitement.

She pulled her phone out and we exchanged numbers. I tried to hide the smile growing on my lips and did so by leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek once more. "See you then, Bella," I husked, whispering into the shell of her ear. I saw an almost imperceptible shiver pass through her body at my close proximity and smirked, happy with my results. If this was a countdown to Christmas day, then I was almost there.

* * *

For the rest of the night, I spent it texting with her, working out location details and timing. She was luckily free the next day around lunch time and once the date was set in stone, I set about picking an outfit. I knew I wouldn't be able to digest the drink but it was a small pain to suffer if I could get to drink Bella.

Tossing aside a shirt I found to be too decent I spent the lather portion of the night deciding what would be best. I would lay down all my charm at the coffee date, make it clear what my intentions with her were and then seal the deal- I was going to seduce the blood out of her. Normally I would have given up seducing humans that took too long to break like she was, but she was a special case.

Yet, when the day arrived, Bella surprised me. She was already seated at the table, having ordered the drinks for us as I was 'fashionably late', so I could come in and make an entrance. All the men and women in the cafe naturally couldn't keep their eyes off of me as I strode in confidently, my heels clicking on the floor, head up proud and hips swaying. Even Bella was gandering, her cheeks flushing red.

 _I do love being a vampire_ , I thought to myself as I sat down at the table, smiling casually like I hadn't just stopped all conversation in the store. "So, how are you Bella?" I asked pleasantly, taking in a deep appreciative whiff of the coffee like I saw humans do. It smelled revolting to me.

"Uh, um, I'm fine," she pulled herself out of the stupor as conversation slowly came back to life around us. "Just _wow_ , you really got everyone's attention in here. I wish I could do that. Could you teach me?"

"Huh?" I was so throw off by her request that I was unable to say anything intelligent at that moment even with my vampiric brain. I briefly remember initially trying to entice Bella with trying to teach her how to be seductive on the first night I had met her. And now she was the one suggesting it to me. My, how things had gone full circle.

She looked to be embarrassed by her words, as if she hadn't meant to say them so brazenly but was now powering on, having to roll with her mistakes.

"I...well, I wish I had your confidence," she said quietly, looking down at her drink shyly.

I smiled as I realized this was an opening, a good opening to getting even closer to her, more intimate. Intimate in the way I liked it. I could feel my strange desire to kiss her coming back up again and I pushed it aside, focusing on reminding myself of the pulse that beat under her neck.

"I could teach you. How to be sexy and confident. How to woo the masses."

"Really?" Bella picked her eyes up. Hopefulness shone in them.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "And free of charge." The only payment would be her blood but she wouldn't know about that until it was too late.

"That's...great, thank you. But you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It was just a silly idea."

"Nonsense." I reached over and grabbed Bella's warm hands in my own. I looked at her earnestly. "I'm always glad to help a close friend of mine."

 _And even more so happy when a warm meal is included._

 **A/N: Noooooo, Bella, you've given Victoria an opening.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Eleven: Girl's Trip_

I hadn't meant to say that; hadn't meant to make that request of Victoria. But it had just happened, had just fallen out of my mouth and I couldn't stuff the words back in. So I had rolled with it. And in a way, my words were true. I did wish I had the grace and aura of Victoria. The woman oozed confidence and sex appeal and the more time I spent with her, the more I wanted to be like her. And in no small part, I also was lonely. I was getting tired of waiting to meet the perfect guy. I wanted someone to be my partner in crime, to go on dates with me, to hold my hand when it was cold. And I figured if I was more confident, more poised, than I could get one.

And if I got one, then I could stop having these weird feelings towards Victoria. The red head's figure was making me question my unquestionable sexuality and I was finding out that frustratingly, I was becoming attracted to the other woman. I didn't want that. I liked being straight and I was pretty sure I didn't like other girls. So it was a strictly Victoria thing. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she just _was_ , was unique and unlike anything else I had seen. I was astounded by her, drawn in like metal to a magnet, closer and closer with each ride.

I was becoming a Victoria-sexual, slowly loving the shared car rides more and more as we spent more time together. Slowly wanting to spend even more time together just to bask in the other's wonderful aura.

When Victoria had offered the coffee date, my stomach had done a little flip and I agreed readily to it, feigning a bit of reluctance so Victoria didn't think I was desperate to hang out outside of the car services. And pretty much before the casual hang out (Victoria thought of me as her friend, which made me happy when I had never thought anything associated with my red head passenger could make me happy) I had stuffed my foot in my mouth and said such an embarrassing thing.

But, I figured, if Victoria taught me how to be like her, then I could find a man and stop these totally crush like feelings that I wished were strictly admiration for the red head, and could be back on track to a normal life. I had come to terms with it, had finally deciphered what these weird feelings I had were. But that didn't mean they had to stick around.

Victoria had seemed happy to offer her advice and time, and that was why, I was now standing in front of a department store mirror, checking out my new reflection.

"It's...wow, I look so different," I said, turning around to get all my new found angles. Victoria had picked out for me a tight black skirt and a halter top to go with it and I had to say I looked pretty good in it. I had curves where I thought I had none, and my boobs looked great especially because she had gotten me a bra that fit me so perfectly it was like it was made for me. Turns out I had been wearing bras two sizes too small.

"Clothes make a huge difference. Looking good adds to self esteem and if you have more of that then you'll feel more confident, like you can do whatever you want. Feel like you deserve to be respected, not that you shouldn't be lacking that in the first place," Victoria said, appraising my looks. Her eyes lingered over my backside and I felt myself flush a little at her attentions. I knew she was only doing it to make sure this outfit truly looked good on me and that she wasn't ogling me in a sexual manner.

"But it's hard to dress up each day. I don't have the money to afford these looks." I frowned as I pulled at the price tag of the skirt.

"You don't have to dress up each day. Just the weekends. You need to attract a guy first, and what better place than at a party," Victoria said. "We'll start with just two outfits then. You can mix and match them later with stuff you have." She gestured to the huge pile of clothes on the couch that I had tried on and shown off to Victoria who had judged whether they looked good or bad on me.

"Hey girl, you looking fine. Wanna come and give my friends some of your time?" a loud voice cut in and I saw that there were three men standing by some of the clothing racks, leering at us openly. I didn't know who they were talking to, but I immediately felt self conscious. Had I overexposed myself? I lifted my hands to my chest, trying to cover the exposed flesh on top.

I felt Victoria's hands grab onto my hips almost possessively and her chin dug into my shoulder. "She does look fine," she purred, her hands tightening in their grip. The whole front of her body was laid out across my back and I could feel her cold radiating into me, her scent wrapping around me. "But I'm afraid she doesn't have time for any of you." I couldn't see the look on her face, but whatever it was it sent the men walking the other way, without another word. I couldn't see it from how my cheek was nearly pressed against hers but she watched them walk away, not relenting her gaze till then. Once she was satisfied they were gone, she let go of me and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

I turned to her with a questionable look, wondering what that had been all about. Wasn't I supposed to be attracting men? And here she had scared them away. Granted I was frightened of the attention...maybe she had picked up on that and helped me out?

She was purposefully studying an article of discarded clothing but I could see a line of anger between her brows. "Uh, thanks, for helping me out," I stammered out, still feeling the press of her fingers into my hip bones, of her soft chest against my back. It made my heart beat just that much faster.

She lifted her eyes up to look at me, a small smile gracing her lips. "It was no issue. You wanted to attract boys, didn't you? This just proves that the new Bella is certainly tempting." Her tone was cheery but I sensed something was still off about it.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" I said awkwardly.

"We go and pick out the rest of your new look, like the makeup."

I went over to the cash register to pay for my purchases and then the two of us made our way over to a Sephora, Victoria quickly glancing over the rows of makeup and pulling me over to them. "I think this would work perfectly for you," she said, snatching up the necessary eye shadows, foundations, eyeliners, and lipsticks that could be used as samples and pulled me over to a chair and sat me there.

"Close your eyes," she instructed and I did as she asked, feeling goosebumps erupt on my skin at her cool touch. With gentle movements, almost too gentle, she took to applying the necessary applications to my face. First she started with the foundation, spreading it smooth over my face, then she settled on my eyes, taking the longest time there. This would all have be soothing and relaxing, if my heart hadn't been hammering away in my chest for some silly reason.

"All set, you can open your eyes. All we need is the lipstick," Victoria said and I opened my eyes, the lids feeling heavier than before due to the makeup on them. I didn't chance a glance in the mirror yet, waiting for Victoria to apply the lipstick on for me as well. She popped the tub open and holding my head steady by the chin, she slicked the pink shade on, her eyes never once leaving my lips. When she was done, she slowly capped the lipstick and softly swiped a thumb under my bottom lip to get rid of the excess color. I inhaled sharply at this, not understanding my reaction to it. I knew I was attracted to her, but Jesus, could I not even handle her touching my face without freaking the fuck out?

She noticed my reaction- of course she did, she'd have to be deaf to not hear it- and her eyes lifted up to mine, darker than her usual bright cherry red. I expected her to smirk at me or make some sort of joke, but she didn't. Instead she swallowed deeply and regarded the mirror next to her. "Look at your reflection. Tell me if you like it."

Glad that she wasn't going to comment on my blunder, I looked and gasped. "I-wow, I look, good," I stammered, my eyes open wide. Victoria was an artist with makeup, creating a masterpiece on my face. I looked more mature, more sensual, but not too over the top that it would seem out of character for me. "I love it. Will you teach me how to do this myself?" I asked hopefully. Once she did, I would get over this stupid crush on her. I knew I would. I would attract a guy and date him and be too occupied by him to think about the splendid color of her hair, or of the way I loved it when her lips quirked up in a deeply satisfied smile, like they did now.

"Of course Bella. After all, we are friends. _Good_ friends," she ran her hand through my hair thoughtfully. "Now, how about we look at some hair care products?"

 **A/N: 'Good friends', hmmm. You sure its just that, Victoria?**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twelve: Right into my Trap_

When those disgusting human men dared to cat call my Bella like that, _dared_ to glare at her with those lecherous gazes of theirs, I wished nothing more than to snap each of their necks, one after the other. Bella was _mine_ , and no one elses. She belonged to me, I had claimed her, and no one was going to touch her.

Before I could stop myself, I had pulled her close to me, placing my hands possessively on her hips, and fixed the men with my best glare. I was sure my eyes were black as night right now, rage and possessiveness filling my body. They took one glance at me and sensed that I was a danger, not to be trifled with, and made the right choice in walking away without confrontation.

 _Good,_ I thought proudly to myself as I stared them down, eyes not willing to leave them until they had completely vacated the store. Bella was safe from them. I relented my stance on her, hoping I hadn't grabbed her too harshly but judging from the inquisitive look she sent me, she was more worried about my sudden actions.

 _Shit_ , I cursed. I shouldn't have let my instincts get the best of me. How was I going to explain this? Luckily, she didn't press too hard and I was able to drag her off to the makeup section of the mall, hoping my eyes weren't looking too dark right now. There was no way to hide them until my anger had passed but it was still rumbling in my chest and I wanted to growl out my frustrations at the annoying way I had become so territorial over Bella.

Those men were powerless to do anything to her, they hadn't meant her any harm yet I had jumped so suddenly to claim her. Was this because I was enamored by her blood? Was it making me act strangely? Was she perhaps my singer?

I had heard stories of singers and how vampires who had met them had ripped out their throats on first meeting. So no... I don't think she was my singer or there was no way I could have held myself back no matter my self preservation levels, even the most in control of vampires losing control because of their singers.

So then why was I acting like this? Why did I want her to be safe? Was it to keep her from other possible predators because she was my meal? But I wouldn't have acted like that to human men, only to vampires, so then why...?

Sighing inaudibly, I decided to focus on making my human look more delectable, not that she wasn't cute in the first place. She had a subdued attractiveness to her; the more time one spent with her, the more they would it see it. Would see the way her smiles were special when she let one loose, the way her eyes shone with amusement, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous.

This wasn't good. I was getting too attached to her. And as I put on her makeup, listening to the excited beating of her heart, I stroked my thumb under her lip, breathing in more deeply when she inhaled sharply, suppressing my want to press my lips on her pink ones. Her excited state was making me too excited for my own good. It was rubbing off on me.

It was decided. I had to make big moves and now, before I got any closer to her.

So my next idea was to invite her to my place for practice on how to seduce men.

This was a big deal for me, because it meant it was the culmination of all my efforts. It meant I was _finally_ going to reap the benefits of sticking through with my plan for this long. Just thinking about it made me giddy beyond belief, like a little schoolgirl that was going to spend time with their crush. I paused shortly to frown at that metaphor but pushed it out of my mind because I had to prepare for Bella. And since Bella herself had asked me for advice on how to get guys, she readily took my offer of coming over to my place without a second thought.

Before she arrived, I spent time sprucing up the place. I cleaned the floors, added some colorful pillows and blankets to the couch and the bed there. Since I had moved apartments I now lived in a warehouse styled one. Which meant it was practically one big room with bare walls, slab floors, and a huge metal door for the entrance. I had already given the walls some life with posters, decorated the cold floors with warm shades of rugs and carpets. But I was worried that it would look too shabby for Bella. Normally I didn't really care where I stayed. As a vampire it was hard to get discomforted by cold weather or hard surfaces. But Bella was human and she might not like the space and not want to spend time here, leaving, which was a risk I couldn't take- and damn it, why was I stressing out so much over this? I had even bought some air fresheners, that's how much I was overthinking this.

I let out an annoyed huff as I tossed aside the shirt I was deliberating on. Maybe I was just worried over this so much because it was going to be such a momentous moment and I absolutely wanted it to succeed. I pulled out another shirt, trying to decide what cute outfit I wanted to wear. I had already tricked Bella into my lair, but I still needed to seduce her all the way to the bed and to my fangs.

I wrinkled my nose at the shirt and pulled out another one, picking up a pair of jeans to see if it would work with that. Ultimately after thirty minutes of putting on various outfits in front of my full length mirror (it would have taken a human girl three hours because they didn't have vampire speeds) I finally settled on a leopard print crop top and some black pants, paired with black pumps and accessorized with large hoop earrings.

I contemplated doing my hair but would I really need to? In regards to Bella, I might need all the extra edge I could get- she was hard to crack- but I didn't want to seem like I was trying too hard otherwise she might get suspicious.

This was entirely frustrating. Why was Bella making everything so difficult?

At long last Bella arrived at my place, and as I cracked open the door, I took in her casual outfit of a white shirt, hoodie, and ripped denim jeans. It seemed like she hadn't made any effort for this event and I was inexplicably upset. Here I had been working to make everything perfect and she had casually dressed up.

"Come in," I said evenly as I moved aside and let her in. Now was not the time for hurt feelings, but time for action.

"Wow, your place is so...different from what I expected it to be," Bella said as she craned her neck around to absorb her surroundings, taking in the high ceilings and the arched industrial windows.

"What do you mean?" I asked, snapping and locking the door behind me. Didn't want her escaping.

"Don't get me wrong. I love it- it's very colorful and huge. But I always imagined you in like a high class apartment and not in an artsy warehouse."

"Well, guess I'm full of surprises," I murmured before gesturing to the kitchen. "Would you like anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm okay." Bella looked a bit out of place, awkward. Clearly she wanted to get started on the true reason she was here, but was too shy to say so, so I took the initiative.

"Why don't we get started then?" I sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to me. She tentatively took a seat facing me, wiping her hands on her jeans. I wanted to get Bella in a more relaxed state so I started it off casually enough, me giving her tips of how to move her hair, how to look up through her lashes, how to phrase her inflections to sound more smooth.

But then it was time to hit the harder material: kissing. This was where all my charms would come into play. Naturally, she was flustered and red in the face when I explained to her that in order to understand how to work it, she had to let me explain it to her by acting it out.

"A-are you really s-sure this is okay?" she had stammered, her heart hammering away in her chest and the smell of her unwelcome excitement flooding my nose. I knew she wanted to do this, but she was afraid to admit it to herself, afraid to feel this way.

So I fixed my best smile on my face. "It will be fine. It doesn't count if it's between girls. And besides, it's only practice. Girls do this all the time to help out a friend. And we are _good_ friends at this point Bella," I said, making my voice like liquid silk, pouring as much enticement as I could into it.

"I've haven't kissed anyone in a while, so I don't know if I'll be any good," she admitted shamefully and quietly.

"That's what I'm here for. To help you better it. It'll be fine, I won't judge you for that." My words were soothing but on the inside I let out a scoff. Bad kissing would the least of her problems once I got my fangs on her.

I could see her eyes cloud over as she fell under the spell of my words, contemplating them, worrying at her bottom lip. She couldn't say no to me, not when I was this close! I was so close I could taste it, could imagine the way her blood would fill my mouth, would sate me- I hadn't even eaten before this so as not to ruin my appetite. I didn't dare pull my punches now; I was going to go all out.

When I brushed my hand against her cheek, it finally seemed to convince her as I knew my touch would. "We can start slow. And then put it into practice at a bar later this week."

Venom pooled in my mouth. I had her all to _myself_ , in _my_ apartment. I could finally strike uninterrupted. I could do it and I wouldn't get in any trouble. I doubt Bella had told her friends about me, so I knew no one would suspect me except for maybe Jake, but as far as he knew I was away and I would cover my scents easily so I wouldn't be incriminated by him. And I knew she wasn't going to go around telling either that she was busy right now, about to practice being seductive, so I was also covered in that aspect.

"Ready?" I asked softly, swallowing down the venom in my mouth. My hand stayed on her cheek, thumb rubbing circles. I didn't want her to be too discomforted.

She nodded her head stiffly, unable to look me in the eyes and then closed her own in preparation. I took this as an invitation to make my move. Moving as slowly as possible I neared her, noticing that she was slightly shaking with nerves. I would have found that cute if my hand hadn't lowered down to the pulse on her neck, feeling it beat strongly and warmly under my palm.

So _close_...after all this time...it was going to happen.

I just had to be a bit more patient. Kiss her into oblivion and then do the act. Yet I was also shaking with nerves- nerves of anticipation- but they were imperceptible to a human like her.

I pressed my lips to hers and I could hear her inhale sharply at the contact, her back straightening up. She stayed still like that, no doubt still trying to fight with her last vestiges of heterosexuality before she gave in. I kept my lips at an even pressure on hers until I could feel them melt under my touch, her finally giving in.

She began to press back gently, almost as if scared and I responded in delight, parting my lips to run my tongue against her seam. She understood the message and opened up her mouth to allow me entry. Her own tongue began to tangle with mine. I was playful, making sure to tease every crevice of her mouth while hers was more tentative, until I slipped my other hand onto her shoulder and tugged her body closer to mine, sliding her across the couch quietly. She fell against my chest but didn't make a move to back up, instead getting more into the action. Her hands came up to tangle into my hair and I smiled against her mouth- I couldn't help it.

 _This is more like it_ , I thought in triumphant.

The more she let her guard down the easier it would be for me to drink her blood. I could feel her pulse speeding up even more under my hand and I gripped her tighter, wanting her to become even more excited.

Already little moans were leaving her mouth in puffs and bursts and her hands had trailed down to latch onto the front of my shirt, tugging me closer to her. She was practically sitting in my lap at this point, one leg thrown over mine. The little sounds she gave out made me excited in _another_ way, and I had to remember to control that portion of me. I didn't sleep with humans- they were below me. I only got them riled up like this so that I could strike when they were at their most vulnerable. Thinking they were safe in the clutches of a potential love only to be betrayed in a cruel fashion.

I parted to give her some time to breathe before I lowered my lips to her neck, trailing down with wet and hot kisses. I could feel small tremors following my ministrations and her head was thrown back to give me more access to her skin.

I could feel my own excitement grow, both in appetite and arousal, despite my best efforts to thwart the second one. It was brought on by her rich scent filling my nose, making my fangs throb. At last I got to her pulse, my lips lingering there.

Now that I was at this moment...it was almost a shame. A shame because I would never get to taste her ever again if I drained her. But most importantly, I would never get to see her smile again, to spend time with her. It filled me with a strange sadness.

Shaking those thoughts free from my head- why was I having second doubts? I was a fucking vampire- I refocused on my task, on how good it would feel to finally complete it, on how divine her blood would taste. There was nothing wrong with killing her, with satisfying my own cravings.

And so with that I opened my mouth.

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Thirteen: The Monster in my Bed_

I didn't know how to fit the idea of Victoria kissing me- kissing me!- into my mind. It didn't make sense to me. She was gorgeous, amazing, smart and just, just, wow! And I wasn't. So I couldn't understand why she was okay with kissing me. With letting my lips touch her perfect ones. Even if she was helping me as a friend, wasn't this a bit too far?

I was in doubt and in shock and I felt too insecure to kiss her. What if she realized how I felt for her when we kissed? Then would she become grossed out? Would she hate me? Regret being my friend? That's what I worried about, but when her cool hand touched my cheek, and I heard the soft timbre of her voice, I felt infinitely reassured for some reason and I acquiesced to her plans. The look in her eyes...was almost predatory; like she wanted me. And they were black. Why were they black?

And when her lips touched mine, I stiffened up, the urge to open my eyes wide in shock flooding me, but I kept them closed. People didn't kiss with eyes open. Victoria's wonderful scent surrounded me and I breathed it in heavily, it making my head spin. Now what happened? Did I make the next move? Kiss her back? Or did I wait for her to do it?

I wasn't sure what my next course of action should be but I decided, fuck it, if she'd already decided to kiss me then there was no shame in abusing this and drawing out the kiss for all it was worth. Hopefully, finally getting to kiss her would help me get over this crush on her.

Tentatively I began to move my lips against hers, hoping she couldn't hear the pounding of my heart. Immediately I felt her begging for entrance to my mouth and I granted it to her, the part of me, the part that wanted to be kissed by her forever, growing bolder and taking over my mind and body. I wanted to be closer to her, _had_ to be closer to her. I could feel a tightness in my chest and my body tingled all the way from my lips down to my toes.

And when she tugged me closer to her, I was surprised. She was really getting into this and I couldn't tell where the lines between her teaching me and this being her actual feelings were. But it was crazy- surely she didn't like me like this. She was European, and bi, so maybe she was fine with things like this and making out hardcore with another female didn't bother her.

This wasn't as familiar territory to me and I didn't know what the right course of action would be. Should we stop? How far were we going to go? She said we were supposed to take it slow but this was going pretty fast in my opinion. Already my head was spinning and I felt breathless. I needed air.

As if sensing that, she pulled away and instead placed her lips against my neck. I was entirely too sensitive there and I shivered at her wet kisses. I opened my mouth to say something- anything- but I couldn't formulate words. So instead I dug my fingers into her shoulders as she trailed downwards at last hovering over my pulse point.

I could feel her momentarily pause there- was she going to stop now? I didn't want her to. It all felt too nice. Instead I could feel her tongue, laving over my pulse point before she sucked hard. I groaned at the feel of that, her teeth scrapping pleasantly against my skin, heat pooling between my legs.

Why did this all feel _so_ good? I wasn't fair how she was good at everything. Was it too much to ask for that she would be a terrible kisser? She gave one last suck on my pulse point before she trailed her mouth back up to mine and kissed me hard.

Her kisses tasted like cinnamon and I greedily swallowed her tongue back up as she pressed hard against my frame, suddenly switching her body around so quickly that I now had my back pressed against the couch and a lap full of Victoria. My mind gave out a sputtering holy fuck! While my body appreciated and celebrated her new position with another bolt of arousal that raced straight down to my core. Her strong thighs boxed mine in, and her chest was pressed against mine, arms holding my shoulders. She pulled away to look at me, eyes really dark under her long lashes, wild red hair falling into my face.

I think my face must have been flushed like crazy at that point and my heart was pounding in rhythm to the throb between my legs but I couldn't go on or else I was afraid of how my body might continue reacting despite how much I wanted the sweet release promised to me at the end. I was too overcome by physical stimulation. I needed a break, some air to clear my mind. Even with her sitting on my lap, the contact through the two layers of clothe was dangerous.

"Victoria," I husked out and her eyes flicked to my eyes from where they had been previously ogling my neck like a tasty piece of flesh, no doubt planning where else she could leave a mark. And I wanted her too, but not now. I just wasn't ready.

I hadn't had anyone touch me in two years and my body was perilously out of control. It wouldn't take much for me to reach a climax and I didn't want that sort of embarrassment now and not in front of Victoria of all people. I couldn't have her thinking I was turned on by her or anything or else things would get weird.

"I-I think this is good. For today," I clarified when she looked at me with slight confusion in her gaze. She blinked her eyes slowly as if she was coming out of some sort of stupor.

"Right." She nodded her head stiffly and moved off of me almost reluctantly and I suddenly found I could breathe again. She got off of the couch and went over to her kitchen, popping open the fridge. "Orange juice?" she asked in a strangely strained voice, shaking the bottle at me, but not meeting my eyes as she asked.

"Uh, sure." _Well, this is sure awkward._ Had I done something wrong? Had I offended her? Did she actually want to go farther with me? I blushed as I thought of that. But why? We were supposed to be friends.

I didn't know what had happened and I knew thinking about it wouldn't get me any closer to figuring it out. Especially not with this tense atmosphere that lay between the two of us and the arousal that swam through my body making it hard to think straight.

She handed me the glass of juice like she didn't really want to be next to me, or to even associate with me, and then strode over and busied herself with something in the kitchen, cleaning counter tops that were already clean.

I sipped on the drink, wondering what to do now. I really wanted to leave. I felt like I had done something bad to her, but that didn't make any sense. Absently I fiddled with my top, pulling it back down over my hips. Since when had it risen this high up?

"I think this was good for today," Victoria said at last. "We'll try something else next time."

"Okay..." I put my glass down on her coffee table, figuring this was my cue to leave. "See you then." I hurriedly got up, snatched up my bags, and closed the door behind me, Victoria not even looking up once to watch me leave, or to say a word of goodbye.

As I walked down the block from her place to find where I had parked my car, I couldn't help but replay in my mind the feel of her lips on mine and how into me she had suddenly become. The way she had pushed me down on the couch insinuated she had wanted to...well if not outright have sex than at least do something naughtier than kissing me.

I buried my head in my hands, feeling overcome with a mixture of embarrassment and longing for what I had missed. There was no doubt I was okay with the idea of her spreading me out and just taking me. But I wasn't ready at that moment. I hadn't even considered the idea she might even want to. Or maybe I was just reading too much into this. Maybe I was just projecting my own feelings onto her.

Right. I was sure this was the correct conclusion. I simply had gotten too excited for my own good and thought she had wanted me like that when she had probably only been trying to get me into a more comfortable position.

Just as I finished that line of thought I stumbled and tripped on something, my arms windmilling as I fell flat on my face onto the concrete and busted my nose wide open.

Great.

Just what I need to lift my mood.

I sat up with a sigh, cupping a hand over my nose to stem the bleeding. This was what I got for not watching where I was going. Fishing a tissue out of my pocket I got up and left for my car.

 **A/N: Well, well, well, it seems the game has taken a different turn than Victoria expected.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Fourteen: What Didn't Happen_

I hadn't even realized what it I was had done, or better yet, what I hadn't done, until Bella called my name in her soft and melodic voice.

"Victoria. I-I think this is good. For today,"

This snapped me out of the weird stupor I had fallen under, a sort of black haze. And I was frankly disappointed with myself, because underneath me, Bella was still undeniably alive.

Wasn't I supposed to have drained her blood?

Why hadn't I?

My eyes flickered quickly to her pulse point which was already turning black from how it was going to turn into a hickey. My mouth had been there, but I had failed to bite her. And as I replayed the events in my mind that had just happened seconds ago, I felt a flush settle in my chest.

I was ashamed of myself.

The taste of Bella's flesh under my tongue, the erratic beat of her pulse, and the way she had moaned when I sucked hard was enough to flip the primal switch in me. Heat flooded between my legs and suddenly I didn't want to taste her blood anymore, but something else. Something even sweeter. And that was when I had pushed her down and intended to fulfill my desires until she had spoken. The desire swirling in her brown orbs, the flush on her cheeks, her messed up hair, her puffy lips, all told me how much she wanted this, as did the scent of her arousal that hung around me plain and clear, more heady than any blood scent I had ever come across. Even more so than hers, which was saying something.

But it was the uncertainty in her voice and the anxiety on her face that made me pull back. Because it made it clear that I myself had come close to losing my head and that scared me. So I scurried off of her, perhaps too quickly. But I needed to. Her arousal hung in my nose and ran through my very core making it hard to concentrate on anything else rather than her right now.

I had to get her out of here or else I was going to lose the very little control I had regained. Already I was straining to be near her again but I held myself back, my muscles protesting and a whine growing in my chest at being separated from her. I wanted to feel her warm lips against my cold ones, wanted her heat and soft skin against my hard cold skin.

"Orange juice?" I offered her some in an attempt to come off somewhat normal and not as completely rude, but I could see it wasn't working. She looked confused and worried about my reaction but I couldn't outright explain anything to her without telling her the truth. Already I had venom pooling in my mouth but for a different reason and I decided that not breathing right now would be a smart move.

When she finished her glass, the wait for her to do so almost tortuously slow, but it wasn't like I could rush her without risk of looking ill mannered, I told her it might be better to continue on another day. I was glad she got the message because it was hard to speak with the venom in my mouth and with the way my fangs throbbed but in an entirely new manner that I wasn't used to.

Only when she left was I able to breathe easily again. Her scent lingered all over the apartment and especially on the couch's blankets. I let my fingers trail over the blanket before I sat down and kicked my pants off easily. There was no way I was going to suffer this continued state of arousal and so burying my face in blankets that smelled of her sweet pheromones, I busied myself until my fingers had cramped and my throat grew hoarse.

Once my body was satisfied I decided to throw the sheets into the washer so Bella's scent would no longer torment me and entered the shower, letting the warm water pour over me as I contemplated what was wrong with me.

I knew something was. It was unnatural in how I still hadn't torn the girl's throat out even though I could have at any time, even though it had been my sole purpose and goal in being here. I realized I had used excuses all this time. At first not wanting to drink her because I wanted the thrill of the hunt, and then because I didn't want to get caught by others. Those were all weak excuses because I didn't really want to drink her blood no matter how exquisite it was.

And it was all because I was attracted to her.

I couldn't understand how this attraction could have even arisen. I hadn't felt this way for anyone since...well, eternity. Maybe as a human I had had a lover but I couldn't remember that, for my whole vampiric life I had been single. I had had flings with other vampires but that was just what they were, flings. All meaningless for the only relationship that mattered for a vampire was a mate bond.

So could she...no, I wouldn't entertain that notion. Vampires and humans never mated. _Never_. It was against the nature of both of our species. Then what else could be the reason behind me being so attracted to this one human? Was it simply a side effect of her blood? Blood was sometimes sexualized by vampires, but not in the way I felt about her blood. It didn't make a vampire want to care about the vessel and I...cared about her as much as it hurt me to admit this.

I, an all powerful vampire, cared for a lowly human. I wanted to hold her tight. I wanted to spend time with her. And I wanted to touch her intimately. This was no longer about the blood and I could not delude myself any longer. I wanted her to be mine. I had already claimed her in my mind, and now I wanted to claim her in reality.

I knew this was wrong. I knew it wouldn't end well, but I was already too deep in to know how to stop. And from the looks of it so was she. The only question was, what to do next?

The next logical step I could think of was apologizing to her for my rude behavior the next day through text, explaining that I felt like I had crossed a line while we kissed and then felt really guilty and ashamed of my actions and thus had kicked her out. She took my apology gratefully and without further questions and I offered to buy her a drink at the bar this weekend in order to truly make up for it. And in the meantime, we were going to continue practicing her seduction methods.

This time I focused on pick up lines, talking dirty, and on teaching her flirting cues and on how to smoothly get a guy's number. These topics were less dangerous territory than trying to teach her how to kiss was for I knew if I kissed her, I would want to kiss her more and more. It was apparent to me now that I _wanted_ her, and I knew she _wanted_ me, but she wasn't the type to just up and sleep with me. I could sense she wanted context, she wanted a better base. I needed to build foundations for our relationship before we could even enter one.

I frowned at that.

A relationship?

With a _human?_

Since when had it escalated to that? I was barely accepting the fact I was attracted to her, to a human, and now I wanted to actually engage with her in a structured relationship?

Just what was she doing to me?

I had never come across such a human that had so much power over me. And it was scary at the same time it was exhilarating. I wanted to give in to her and it made me mad. Made me mad at myself for being this susceptible to her. Just what was going on with me? Normally I would have been devastated to find out I was attracted to a human but with Bella, it didn't seem so bad. It seemed like it might even be fun.

And now I was calling a relationship with a human fun.

Oh no, this was not going to end well. For either of us.

Humans and vampires didn't get into relationships unless it was a blood one. The human would give their blood, in exchange for the euphoric feel it gave them to be bitten, almost like a high. These kinds of relationships were rare, for it was hard for a vampire to only draw little amounts of blood without succumbing to blood lust and draining the human dry. And it was even crazier for a human to know of the vampire world and be okay with.

I didn't want a blood relationship. Yes, I had wanted her blood before but now I wasn't so sure anymore. Which made me really scared. How could I not want a human's blood? It just didn't make sense. I knew for certain I wanted other things out of her now, like ugh, hand holding for example. Which never would have crossed my mind before, especially not towards a human. My first instinct in response to such a weird situation would be to run away. I didn't involve myself in things I didn't know, or in things that were potentially dangerous. But I was intrigued at the same time. And sort of irritated at myself.

I had spent all this time befriending her to get her blood, and now I didn't want it? That didn't sit right with me. I had to figure this situation out, my head and heart in conflict. My mind was telling me to just off her and go back home. But my heart was telling me to take her, that she was _mine_ and that I _needed_ her. I had to make sense of all this. And the only way to do it, would be to continue this odd relation we had going on and see where it was going, instead of running away.

So there was no kissing this time at our sessions, which Bella seemed relieved but also a bit sad about. She seemed to have felt a bit awkward after us kissing and I couldn't blame her. If I wasn't a vampire and my regular human self I'm sure I would have felt like that too. But I had too much confidence as a vampire. The only thing that I had no control over sadly was my possessive vampire side, the side that called her my territory, and it came out at the worst of moments.

Like at the bar. What was supposed to be a night of Bella hoping to find a human male mate turned into something else. We were still both pretending that this was still the main reason why we hung out with each other and talked dirty to one another; why we had kissed in the first place. I let her have her pretenses and she let me have mine. She was clearly still uncomfortable with having feelings for another woman and I knew this false front helped her cope with her desires without feeling like she was doing something she shouldn't be. If it was up to me, I'd already have her underneath me. But I had to pretend like I didn't want her like that until I could figure out what was wrong with me.

We had both dressed up for a night out and Bella looked absolutely amazing in clothes I had picked out for her, along with the makeup I had helped her put on. I wanted nothing more than to kiss that lipstick off, leaving her nicely curled hair a mess as I quickly rid her of her clothes. In fact, those clothes would look better off of her than they would on her.

I let out a small growl as I curbed my thoughts. There was no point in exciting myself like this. But did I really not want her blood anymore? This was frustrating, even my mind now giving way to the matters of the heart rapidly. I was losing the battle to my own body and I didn't even know why or how, or if I really cared. Spending time with the girl outside of the car rides was fun. Dangerously so. I was beginning to forget the rules I had set up for myself that would ensure my survival, all because of her.

And entering a relationship with her? Psh, who had I been kidding. What had I been drinking? How was I going to keep the fact I was a vampire hidden from her then? It would be impossible. I bit the inside of my cheek as I fretted, the bar getting closer.

The bar was packed and as soon as we entered several men's eyes swiveled to us. I knew what was on their minds immediately and I couldn't help but preen and fluff up my hair. I had put on a crop top with an open back that could more accurately be called a bra, and paired with black skinny jeans I knew my figure looked amazing, all the curves on display.

Bella, of course, was oblivious to their stares. The girl still had a long way to go in that department, so I tugged her up the bar and ordered us some drinks. While vampires could drink alcohol we couldn't get drunk and neither did it taste really good. But I was pretending to be human after all.

"So, this is exciting," Bella shouted over the loud music. She shouldn't have. I could have heard her even if she was whispering.

"Yes, indeed," I smiled into my drink as it arrived. Bella picked hers up and took a sip, scowling at the strong taste. "You finally get to practice all those skills I've been teaching you this past week."

"I know," Bella nodded her head solemnly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready though..." She fiddled uncertainly with a strand of her hair.

"You'll do fine," I assured her. "Just give it some time. In fact, we'll have a couple drinks and then we'll head out to the dance floor. Dancing usually attracts the males."

"Are...you sure that's a good idea?" She asked, nervousness flashing in her eyes. "I don't dance. I have two left feet."

"You'll do fine, just follow my lead," I reasoned and she nodded her head, more confidence filling her eyes. With that I ordered several more rows of drinks, about six shots to share and two mixed drinks.

"To our friendship," I cheered, raising the first shot glass to my lips.

"Yea, friendship," she chuckled awkwardly before clinking her glass against mine. We downed the shots in short order, Bella finishing them way before I had. It seemed she was trying to calm her nerves with alcohol but I couldn't tell if it was working.

"I think I'm going to order more shots. Do you want some?" she asked, tagging down the bar tender.

"Let me order them. All drinks are on me tonight," I insisted.

She shot me an incredulous look, like I had three heads. "Victoria-"

"No, don't try to stop me. I have a lot of money that I want to burn, and I can't think of a better person to spend it on than you."

"U-uh, thanks." I didn't have to look at Bella to know she was blushing, I could smell the rising blood.

"So order what you will."

Bella was tentative to take full advantage of my generous offer and settled on another mixed drink. We then sat at the bar for a couple of minutes more, just talking over the loud music. I watched as Bella got steadily drunker and felt concern despite myself. Would she be okay?

"Bella, maybe you should stop drinking," I said in care, placing a hand on the hand she held her drink in.

She looked at my hand in surprise. Then she looked me back in the eyes. "I'll be fine. I know my limits," she slurred slightly. "Why are your hands always so cold? Why don't we go and dance and you warm up and you'll show me how to move like a pro." She didn't wait for me to answer her question before she tugged on my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

It wasn't too crowded but still the stench of alcohol and sweaty bodies flooded my nose and I had to hold my breath. "Show me how to dance," Bella ordered, twirling my hands in hers. A drunk Bella was certainly different. She was more confident and commanding.

"Well, in order to attract some guys, we need to get close," I said, pulling her body flush against mine, enjoying the way her warmth seeped into my frame. She stumbled under my quick motions and I had to steady her. "Then we basically grind on each other. You do know how to grind, don't you?" I smirked down at her and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Of course I don't. I don't usually go to parties, or dance."

"Alright, we don't have to do that then. We can just dance normally." I listened to the music a bit to pick up the rhythm. "Just follow me along."

"What?" Bella winced as the volume of the music got louder and she missed what I said.

I had to grit my teeth at the pain that volume brought me. Being a vampire did not bond well with loud crass modern electronic music. It grated on my ears and this close up it was worse. "I said, just follow my moves. Copy me."

Bella nodded her head in understanding and began to sway her hips as I swayed mine. But she was doing it a beat off. "Wrong," I corrected her by placing my hands on her hips and moving them the way I wanted them to.

Bella thought she was supposed to place her hands on my hips too, so she did it, grabbing hold. I couldn't hide my small amused smile at that. And it only got wider as her hands began to wander up my exposed midriff.

"Damn Vicky, your stomach is so tight. Do you work out or something?" she hiccuped lightly at the end of her statement before giving me a glazed over look.

"Vicky?" I was more interested in her term of endearment.

"Yea, do you like it? I just came up with it now. Cuz, you know, best friends have nicknames and shit." Her hands continued to trail over my stomach and I didn't mind the feel. Although I was getting a bit hungry. The alcohol in her blood stream made her heart pound strongly. Her scent washed away all the other horrid smells of sweaty humans around me and I began to wonder if I couldn't just drink her blood right now. Just do it right on the dance floor. It was dark in here, the humans were drunk, and I knew I could easily book it without anyone noticing. They would just think I'd be making out with Bella. But just as quickly as my hunger appeared it disappeared, dispersed by thoughts of harming Bella. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't. I was attracted to her.

I let a soft whine escape my lips. This was so damn frustrating! I had dragged her out tonight to continue the farce of our friendship so I could drink her blood at a later opportune moment, only for me to get disgusted thinking about hurting her? What was _wrong_ with me? And it wasn't even the remains of my mortal morals that kept me from sucking her dry, but my vampire side.

 _Fuck that_! I thought to myself, letting a burst of anger flash through my veins. I wasn't going to let this stupid spell Bella had caught me in win. I expertly maneuvered me and Bella over near a pillar so I could pin her against it.

"Vicky?" she asked as her back hit the smooth stone.

"Change of plans," I said as I lowered my head to her ear. "Turns out you _are_ going to learn how to grind today." And with that I pushed my thigh in between her legs before I ground against her hips hard.

A strangled gasp came from her mouth and I felt her fingers catch on the back of my shirt. It seemed that had been too much to handle, but I wasn't going to stop now. I kept my movements up until she eventually began to mirror them, faint scents of her arousal sneaking their way up to my nose.

"Good girl," I cooed reassuringly into her ear. She let out a sound that I took as a thanks. I lowered my lips down her neck, finding her sweet, sweet, pulse point. My fangs were throbbing pleasantly and I felt venom pooling in my mouth. Yet my mouth hesitated there again, lips pressed softly to her skin. Why couldn't I just bite down?

What was so _hard_ about that?

Bella once again thought she was supposed to mimic my actions because she lowered her own lips to my neck, planting three warm and wet kisses before she began to suck on the skin there.

I let out a muffled moan at that, my grinding losing it's rhythm for a little bit at the sensation of the human's mouth on my neck. The area of the neck was a very sensitive place for a vampire. It was one of our weakest spots, snap it and we'd be dead.

But it was also one of our most erotic spots.

And now I was _fucking_ aroused.

And not in a 'oh I can weather this out' way, but in the 'I will explode if I don't fix this right now' way.

Another low moan left my mouth and I tried hard to control my vampiric side from reaching over and just ripping off all of Bella's clothes. I had to go. I had to go. I had to go and cool down before I did something I regretted.

Bella's lips left my skin and I took this chance to untangle myself from her before she could strike again.

"W-where are you going?" Bella nearly fell forwards from the loss of my body on hers, and I steadied her with one hand on her shoulder.

"I need to go. So that the guys can finally flock to you. I think their intimidated by me." I said this quickly, trying to ignore the aching between my legs that almost made it hard to walk.

"Wait, I'm not ready! I can't do this alone!" Bella panicked. It made me want to stay and comfort her, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. Or else I was going to take something else from her other than her blood on this dance floor.

"Yes, you can," I made my voice hard. I had to leave now. And then I shoved my way into the crowd, purposely losing her in her clumsy attempts to find me. I didn't leave the club, just kept to a dark and secluded corner, a watchful eye on her.

She gave up looking for me after ten minutes, instead texting me several 'where r u?' texts. I didn't answer them, just ordered myself another drink and sipped on it as I tried to calm the fires playing in my body. My neck still tingled from Bella's kisses and I was more than tempted to find the nearest bathroom and use my fingers to correct my aroused state.

But I didn't want to leave Bella unattended after all, even if I was pointedly hiding from her now. And so my body was torn in half by two desires- literal desire, and my need to watch over Bella. I clamped my thighs tightly and bit my thumb so that the pain could clarify my thoughts.

I tried not to stare too much but it was hard not to. She had wandered over to the bar again, which didn't seem like a good idea on her part since she was already inebriated. I almost hoped no guy would come over to her. I almost hoped she would give up on this stupid quest for a male suitor. And I didn't know where these feelings came from, but the thought of her being touched by someone else made my grip tight enough that I shattered the glass in my hand. Broken shards went flying everywhere and I grimaced at the liquid now covering my hand. It was sticky.

I wiped the residue away and ordered another drink to occupy my mind, letting my thoughts wander away from this bar and especially away from Bella.

One or two men spotted me and came up to me to ask for my attention but I turned them away not sparing them too much mind. I didn't want their affections. It was clear to me I only cared for one girl's affections, so that was why when I saw her nearly pinned under some guy at the bar, I erupted.

 **A/N: Things are getting complicated and messy...**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Night_

When Victoria suggested we dance in order to draw the attentions of some guy, I wasn't too keen on the idea. I had two left feet when it came to dancing of any kind and I really didn't feel comfortable embarrassing myself in front of everyone else. And that added onto my nerves. I had dressed up for the night, and I had practiced with Victoria, but theory was different from actuality and I had no confidence in myself that I would successfully pull the plan off tonight. So I drank. I drank to calm my nerves.

The burn of the liquor washed away some of my fears, and my inhibitions, and as I sat there and chatted with Victoria about hobbies, she got prettier and prettier. Not that she wasn't pretty to begin with, but I found myself wanting to get her attentions in a different way. So I suggested dancing, because dancing with Victoria abruptly sounded more enticing than it had any right to be.

I pulled her out onto the dance floor and let her guide me on how to dance. The music was throbbing in my ears and pounding along with my racing heart. And then I found myself pinned against the wall, Victoria's lean frame pressed against mine. "Vicky?" I asked, my drunk mind having made up that nickname tonight and I was really loving it. It made us sound like we were actual best friends, although I knew it wasn't best friends that I wanted to be with her, but something else, even as I tried to squash my crush like feelings away.

"Change of plans," she purred into my ear in that God sent voice of hers. She made everything sound so good when she spoke. She could be cursing and even then it'd be hot. "Turns out you are going to learn how to grind today."

And then she ground her hips down on me and I gasped out loud. Holy hell that was a lot. I hoped she hadn't heard my slip up, but if she did she didn't give any indications of it, just continuing her motions. I took the cue and began to mimic them, trying and failing not to get aroused. This dance was so sexual, and paired with Vicky, even more so. I began to feel hotter as my arousal combined with the warmth from the drinks. I didn't dare to stop, however, afraid that if I did, I wouldn't have the courage to dance with her again.

"Good girl," she cooed into my ear and I flushed at her praise, flushing more when her lips tracked a path down to my pulse point. My skin there tingled under her mouth and I wanted her to suck on my neck like she had last time. But her lips remained there immobile and I wanted to send the message across. I wasn't sure I could do it in words so I kissed a path down her cool neck-how the hell was her skin still this cold? My skin was hot from dancing and drinking and to me she felt like a welcome respite from the heat that occupied me.

I started to suck on her skin, probably doing a sloppy job of it. I'd never given anyone a hickey before and was going off of what she had taught me. Her hips stuttered at my actions and I almost swore I could hear a moan come from her mouth, but the loud music made it hard to tell for sure.

I removed my lips from her skin, thinking maybe I had hurt her or something. My feelings quickly turned into ones of worry and rejection when she pulled herself away from me like my body was on fire.

"W-where are you going?" I nearly fell forwards from the loss of my body on hers, and she thankfully steadied me with one hand on me shoulder. Since when I gotten this drunk?

"I need to go. So that the guys can finally flock to you. I think their intimidated by me." She said this quickly, in an airy tone of voice.

"Wait, I'm not ready! I can't do this alone!" I panicked. There was no way I could attract a guy. I had no confidence in myself. And I didn't even want to attract one now. I just wanted to spend time with Vicky.

"Yes, you can," her voice was hard. And then she left me.

"Vicky!" I called for her, pushing past people. I tried to find her among the din of the crowd but she was...gone. Frantically I pulled out my phone and texted her, asking where she was, but no answer to that either.

Rejection. I had been rejected. I felt like I had done something wrong to her.

But what? I thought we had been having fun dancing together. Or maybe only I thought that?

Glumly I sat down at the bar. What to do now? Wait for her? Or leave? I didn't even know if she was still here. I ordered a drink, hoping to pass the time until she came back (I was hoping she would). I hadn't been expecting company.

I was mildly surprised when Victoria's words came true and a good looking guy came up to me. I shouldn't have been surprised. She knew a lot and must have had a lot of experience with such things so it was no wonder she could have predicted that after she left eventually a man would come over.

It was hard to read his features well in the dark of the bar but he looked attractive. He held a glass of beer in his hand as he walked over to me, settling by me at the bar. I was just standing up as so was he, elbow touching my elbow on the bar counter top.

"So, did your friend leave you? That's quite rude of her," he mussed, taking a sip of his drink.

 _Was he really going with that for his opening line? And uh, had he been watching me all this time? Kinda creepy..._ "Uh, yea, its fine though," I hastened to reply. He didn't seem turned off by my lacking response and began to converse with me. The conversation took an easier and more relaxed tone from there on and I began to feel more comfortable with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could land a decent guy. And maybe I could stop crushing on Victoria. I tried a couple of flirty lines which he seemed to like.

"Oh, I see we got a little flirt here," he teased and spun around so that now he had me boxed against the bar top, hands on either side almost possessively and mouth close to my ear. He had a look in his eyes, one that was so similar to the one Victoria had given me last time when we had kissed and she had pinned me down to the couch. But with this guy...it was different. It didn't feel as good and I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted him to move. "What about I take you home and you show me how big of a tease you are," he offered and licked my ear shell. I shivered but not out of want but disgust. I felt suffocated. I needed air.

"Um, I-" I placed my hands on his massive chest meaning to push him away but I didn't have to. Suddenly he was being flung off of me and Victoria was standing there. I had no idea how she had gotten here so quickly.

"Get off of her," she growled out at the guy who was mad at the intrusion.

"Fuck you bitch. You left her. You have no right to do that to your friend and then come in here and intrude on my time with her-" he didn't get to finish. As he approached Victoria angrily she aimed a fist at him and hit him square in the jaw. There was something like a loud snap and he was flung backwards into the crowd, knocking a couple chairs over on his descent.

"Vict-" I was immensely shocked by her actions. What the hell was going on? But I didn't get to finish because she was tugging my hand, crushing it almost painfully between her fingers, and pulling me out.

"Ouch, hey, slow down. I said slow down!" I growled out at her as I stumbled in my heels at the fast pace she was going. I slapped at her wrist with my free hand trying to get my captured hand loose but she was simply too strong. Her grip was vice like and she didn't even seem to register my feeble attempts at freeing myself.

"Victoria!" I cried out. "Stop, you're hurting me!" This seemed to finally stop her and she swiveled quickly on her heel to face me. We had gone down ten blocks in our mad dash and now she turned on me and pushed me against the brick wall of a closed down shop.

"Vict-" but again I was cut off. This time by her mouth. Her lips found purchase against mine and I gasped out loud at the ferocity of her kiss. It was possessive and needy and utterly not what I expected from her.

Holy shit. What was going on?

I wanted to ask her, but my mind was spinning and I held onto her shoulders as her tongue parted my lips and slipped in. I moaned this time as her tongue hungrily searched for mine. I was aware of her cold fingers pressed hard against my hips, her chest flat against mine. Just as I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air, she pulled away, her face hard.

"Is-is everything okay?" I panted, trying to regain my breath, my head feeling buzzy and static like.

She opened her mouth, looking like she was going to say something but then changed her mind halfway. "It's nothing." And then she strode off angrily, leaving me there under a flickering lamppost.

What had I done this time?

Did she...

…...like me?

* * *

"Thanks for picking me, Jake," I greeted my friend as I clambered into the car.

"No problem. I wouldn't want to leave...you walking at night, drunk and alone." His eyes narrowed at me and his nose wrinkled up like he smelt something bad, as he paused in the middle of his sentence before continuing it.

I barely noticed that, my mind was running loops of that kiss over and over again.

What did it mean? Did it mean what I thought it meant? That Vicky liked me more than as a friend? I knew she was bi, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

And I was worried for her. She had just suddenly run off, all by herself. Would she get back home safe? While there were no more attacks on the student body that didn't mean the cops had caught the ones responsible. The killers could still be on the loose.

I called her once more on the phone and this time it went straight to voicemail. Was she blocking my calls now? I felt a tad offended by that. Fine. If she was going to be a brat about all this, then she could be.

I tossed my phone back into my purse and huffed as I crossed my arms. I tried not to think about her anymore but my mind just would not stop replaying the whole night. Had it all started when I had kissed her neck? That was when she'd started acting odd.

I was so deep in my own mind that I didn't notice Jake was tensed up next to me. "Who were you out with tonight?"

"Hm?" I hadn't heard him the first time.

"Who were you out with tonight?" he repeated and I shot him a look.

"A friend."

"Was it Victoria?" His hands tightened on the wheel and I swore I almost heard something like a growl come from him. I remembered then that he didn't like her for some odd reason.

"Why do you care if it was her or not," I couldn't help the defensive tone in my voice.

"I can smell her all over you," he muttered through clenched teeth.

 _Smell her?_ I furrowed my brows at that. _What the heck?_

"What are you talking about it? Jake, you're being ridiculous right now." But subtly I lifted up the front of my shirt and smelled it. I didn't smell anything there other than my own perfume.

" _I'm_ being ridiculous," he flouted to himself. "Doesn't matter, I'll take care of things properly."

"What are you mumbling about over there."

"Nothing, nothing. Just..." a huge sigh at this. "Be careful Bella. You always fall in with the wrong crowd."

 _Wrong crowd?_ I wanted to ask what the heck he was talking about but then decided I wasn't in the mood for more of his cryptic bullshit. "Just get me home," I muttered out and took to busying myself by looking out the window at the dark, dark night.

 **A/N: Looks like Jake is getting tired of Victoria's shit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Sixteen: I Fucked up_

"Come on pick up, pick up," I growled impatiently as I paced the length of my apartment. The phone was ringing but Laurent wasn't picking up. How many rings had it been already? What the hell was he doing that he couldn't make time for me?

Just as I was going to crush the useless phone between my lifeless fingers, he picked up.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, lifting my free hand up in immense relief.

"Victoria," Laurent spoke calmly, almost bemusedly. "You sound agitated.

"I am," I hissed into the phone speaker. "I fucked up- and I don't know what to do!" My pacing got more agitated.

"Wow, slow down there," Laurent instructed, more serious now. "I could barely catch what you said. What do you mean you fucked up? Did the Volturi-"

"No, not the Volturi. It was a human. A human."

"What about the human? Did you get caught sucking their blood? It's not a big deal. You've handled it before. Just run away-"

"No, it's not that either!" I screamed at him.

He was silent at my outburst, letting me speak for myself.

But now that I had him on the line the words choked and died in my throat. I stopped my pacing and sat down heavily on the bed. "Laurent," I asked in a wavering voice. "Can you tell me about the mate bond?"

"Hmmmmm," he exhaled, putting two and two together quickly. "It doesn't usually apply to humans."

"I know."

"In fact, it's very rare, if not next to impossible, for a vampire to even _find_ a bond with a human."

"I know."

"So there should be no need for you to worry."

"I know." Each 'I know' got quieter and quieter in pitch as I listened to Laurent's soothing tone of voice. "But I can't stop worrying."

"Tell me everything that happened."

I reluctantly launched into a story on everything that happened so far. How I had first scented Bella, then decided to track her down, then struggled with biting her. "And it's only getting worse. I don't want her blood anymore, I want to just _be_ with her. I want her to be mine."

Laurent was silent as he digested this before sighing heavily. "I think you need to just step back from all this. Go away. Take a break. And then come back with a cleared head."

"That isn't just a ploy to get me to come back to visit you, is it?" I asked.

"Maybe," Laurent admitted deviously. "But I do think some space will do you good. You've been around her too much and it's messing with your senses. That's why it's dangerous to get to know one's prey because then it's easy to grow attached to them."

"Alright. I'll do that. Thank you." And I meant it. Laurent had assuaged some of my fears. I felt less stressed, less likely to rip my own hair out.

There was no way that I could be mated to Bella. There was just no way! Vampires and humans couldn't be mates. It was rare if not outright impossible for something like that to happen. But I had panicked. Because when I had seen Bella with that man I couldn't control myself. I had wanted him dead. Wanted him to pay for daring to go talk to her. To even look at her in a sexual manner.

It was a blur what occurred when I was under my anger. And when the haze had passed I had pushed up Bella against the nearest wall and kissed her hard. I wanted her to know she was mine and no one else's.

My erratic actions had scared the human, and myself, and I needed to leave right afterwards. Needed to go away. So I ran. Ran as if the very devil was licking at my heels. I couldn't control these raging emotions in my chest and I needed to talk to Laurent, needed to talk to my friend. What if this _was_ the mate bond? I had never felt as strongly for anyone as I had for Bella. I wanted to be near her, wanted to make her smile. And it hurt to be away. Right now I had to fight the urge to go seek her out. What if some harm had befallen her? What if couldn't get back home? What if that stupid male had come back after her? I had left her all alone on the streets, drunk.

I got up angrily from my bed and began to pace the room. This wasn't good. This wasn't _good_. I couldn't go back to her. I needed to go away. As far away as I could. With that in mind, I packed my bags, shoving as many of my personal belongings into them as possible.

I was going to leave, and tonight before I could change my mind.

* * *

My escape had taken me the next state over. It wasn't as far away as I knew I could get. But I dreaded the thought of going any farther than this. Already this distance from Bella was making my stomach clench in nerves, made my bones ache with longing for her. I missed her scent, her dimpled smiles, and the way she got so adorably confused at her own crush on me.

I wanted to race back to her side. Surely she was worried for me. Surely I had hurt her feelings by running away. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't. I had to stay away from her and for a long time period. These two weeks, while stretching out and seeming longer than all the years I had lived on this world, too short to truly clear my mind of her.

Every passing second was agony and I wondered, was I losing my damn mind? Was this little human breaking me? I clenched my eyes shut and buried my nose into the zipped up hoodie. It was her's, pilfered away for this journey. She had left it at my place last time and forgotten it, and I had just taken it with me. It still smelled vaguely of her and it gave me comfort. I knew I should discard the hoodie, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I figured it was helping me on my journey to recovery. Like how a recovering nicotine addict would wear nicotine patches to wean off this appetite for the drug, I was doing the same with Bella.

Was it working? I didn't know. But it helped soothe the feelings of loneliness that threatened to rip me apart. I lifted my nose out of the hoodie so I could take a sip of my drink. I was at a bar right now, and even though I could not make my body fall into a stupor to forget my worries, I could find myself a meal. Some unlucky girl or boy who could not resist my charms, swarming to me like fish to feed.

What I didn't know was that I was going to attract the attentions of some much bigger fish. A shark. One whose teeth were sharper than mine. And one who had the scent of blood in his nose.

"My, my, what is that perfume you're wearing." A slick male voice entered my hearing range as the man who spoke entered my peripherals, leaning against the bar next to me. He had blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail and two day old stubble on his chin. He was wearing casual clothes: ripped jeans and a black shirt with a green windbreaker thrown over it. He looked like just about any guy. But it was his gleaming red eyes and lack of a heart beat that tipped me off to his true nature.

He was a vampire.

"It smells so exquisite," he continued to drawl on, eyes watching my figure eagerly for the slightest movement. I stayed quiet, eyes on my drink, wondering what it was he wanted, my hold on my glass loose for now. "It smells..." at this he took an overexaggerated sniff, leaning his head closer to me, and then in a low growl full of wanton hunger, "human."

My nostrils flared and the glass in my hand creaked but I made no move, or bother to look at him.

"Tell me, where did you come upon such a delectable human?" He still hadn't moved away, instead getting more comfortable at sensing my increasingly agitated state. Thirst flared in his eyes. "I want to go pay them a visit. Sample their blood."

The blood was boiling in my veins. "There is no human. I killed them. Drank their blood." My words were tight, spat out between two thin lines.

He studied me for a moment, red eyes flicking perceptively from my tight jaw to my stilted speech, to my ramrod straight back. "Then you won't mind if I pay that town a little visit just to check."

Danger signs flashed in my head and I got out of my bar stool so fast that it tipped over. My hand was around his shirt front and pulling him close to my face before the glass I had been drinking from even touched the ground.

"Don't you dare," I hissed at his face, baring my sharp fangs.

"And why is that?" He didn't look at all fazed in the face of my anger.

I couldn't tell him the real reason why, but one name ran through my head.

Bella.

If he went there, he would hunt her down for her blood. I was certain of it.

"I see," he murmured softly at my silence, painfully wrenching my fingers free of his shirt. "Good luck trying to protect that human from me. But I am a true hunter, and I _will_ add them to my collection." Then with that he was gone.

The chair and glass finally hit the ground, our conversation having taken place in the span of those couple of seconds. I cursed under my breath while a couple nearby people exclaimed in shock over my upsetting the stool.

Bella was in danger, and as much as I had wanted to run away I couldn't do it. Not when her life was in danger.

Letting out a frustrated growl I left the bar.

 **A/N: Our girl Vicky's got a real problem on her hands now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Emptiness_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt grungy and gross. My head slightly throbbed from drinking so much and my mouth tasted like wet socks. I cracked my bones pleasantly as I made my way into my shower so I could wash off last night's adventures. Since it was late in the afternoon and most of my dormmates were out doing work, I had the whole bathroom to myself.

The shower woke me up fully, my mind now racing to understand what had happened last night. Everything had been going so well and then Victoria had freaked out about that guy and pulled me away and kissed me. Kissed me like I was _hers_. I let my tongue trace over my lips, the ghost of her kiss still there. It made my cheeks flush and a throb pick up between my legs. As much as the kiss had confused me, I really liked it. I wanted more of it. But then Victoria had pulled away, looking outright scared that she had done such a thing before running off and leaving me alone.

That was rude of her to do, but I figured she must have had a good reason. Her possessive and jealous actions that night spoke volumes as to what she might have been conflicted about and I tried not to let the hope in my chest grow too much. Even if it seemed like she liked me, it also looked like she was ashamed of liking me. I wouldn't know until I asked.

Did I want her to like me?

Absolutely. It was flattering to have such a hot girl having a crush on me. And I liked her back. I had been trying to forget about her, to lose my feelings for her and replace them with a happy relationship with a guy.

But if she really liked me, then that changed things. A lot.

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to admit to her I liked her yet. She was confident with her sexuality. I wasn't. I hadn't even felt gay for anyone like this until I met her.

So dating her or pursuing a relationship further were not on my to do list yet. I still needed time to come to terms with my feelings for her, and for her feelings for me, that is if my theory proved true that she did have any.

Ugh. This was all so stressful. I hadn't expected to face such an issue in my second year of college. Love for me before had been simple. With Edward he had confessed to me and that was it, we dated. We didn't have to contemplate what course of action to take next because it was obvious if he liked me and I liked him, then we would date. Society had dictated our course of love and we hit off the expected marks and milestones, like a connect the dots.

But with Victoria, it all felt different. Mainly because we were both female. And because she was so intense. So unexpected. She always managed to catch me off guard. Made me feel things I never thought I would. Connect the dots didn't apply to her. She was the kid who colored outside of the lines, and I wanted to color outside the lines with her. But I just didn't have the crayons to do it.

I turned the shower off, all the hot water running out from how long I had been standing around thinking. Drying myself and getting quickly dressed, I decided I had to talk to Victoria. To check up on her. I texted her and waited patiently for her response but one never came. And neither did it come the next day or the day after or the day after that one. All of my messages went ignored and it started to worry me. Had something happened to her when she had run off? Had she gotten hurt?

But it wasn't until she didn't request me for the car rides on the weekend that I became really worried. In desperation I drove over to her apartment. The lights were out. Was she not here right now? Or was she sleeping?

I knocked on her door but there was no answer. So I knocked again.

"There's no one there kid," a man spoke up when he came down the stairs in the hall and saw me standing there.

"Is she out for the night?" I asked.

"No. No one lives there anymore."

I felt like the pit of my stomach had just fallen out. "What?" my question no more than a dry rasp.

"The girl who lived there moved out about a week ago. Just up and left one night."

"Oh." I'm not sure what face I'm making right now but it must look pretty devastated because the man looks on at me sadly. "You her friend?"

"Yea," I manage out, my voice wobbling dangerously. "I thought I was."

Then I turn on my heel and leave before I can start crying.

* * *

The rest of the week I'm numb. I'm in shock. I can't believe Victoria just up and left. Left _me_. Left this thing we had going on between us. What had I done to fuck it up? All of it had been going so perfectly and then it just fell apart.

God. I felt like trash.

I missed her.

I hated her for leaving.

She could have at least said why she was going. Could have at least told me. Closure would have been nice. But she hadn't even bothered to explain why or given me a heads up.

My friends were beginning to notice my sullen state and tried to ask me about what was going on.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake had asked as he threw his massive arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" he didn't sound convinced. Lately this week he had seemed even chipper than normal. Like some sort of concern weighing down his mind had been lifted. Or maybe he only seemed that way because I was down in the dumps and happy people were beginning to annoy me.

"Yes," I answered flatly.

"You don't seem fine to me. Come on, tell your pal Jake what's wrong."

"Just stop it," I pushed away from him and rushed forwards.

He followed me like a pup at my heels. "Bella, seriously. I know something is wrong with you. And I want to help. Why won't you let me help."

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine."

"Bella, no you're not-"

"Just leave me alone, okay!?" I whirled on my heel to glare at him and he paused, held frozen by the fires in my eyes and the vitriol in my voice.

"People like leaving me anyways, so why don't you just do me the favor and do it now rather than later."

Confusion etched his face. He didn't understand where my words were coming from and I shouldn't have spilled my bitterness at Victoria out on him but I couldn't help it. I really thought we had been friends. And friends told each other if there was some sudden emergency that caused them to move away. Friends would talk about what had happened that night at the bar.

I still couldn't shake off the feeling like it was all my fault she had left and it made me upset because I wanted to amend things but she had done the over dramatic thing and just moved away and now I couldn't do anything!

"Bella, what are you talking about-"

But I didn't listen to let Jake finish. "I have to get to class now," I mumbled out to him and then left him standing in the hallway.

Jake wasn't the only one worried for me. Angela kept texting me to check up on how I was doing. Mike would do the same. They both kept asking me to lunch but I knew it was only a cover so that they could check up on me. And I didn't want that. I was fine. I was dealing with it. I could get over this slight Victoria had dealt me, even as a hole opened up in my chest, a hole where she had once been. It got deeper and more inescapable the longer she was gone, sucking up all the joys of my life.

I buried myself in work to stop thinking about it. Which was where I was on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Both of my roommates were out leaving me time to be alone. I liked being alone more and more recently. A knock sounded on the door.

"Mike, go away," I shouted out.

Another knock.

"Mike, I said go away. I'm busy right now."

Another knock.

Damn that boy was insistent. I thought I had made it clear about what I thought of him visiting me and trying to drag me out of the room.

This time the knocks didn't stop.

Grunting angrily, I tore the door open, an irritated "What!?" on my lips, which faded away into a choked gasp when I saw who was on the other end.

It was Victoria.

Her hair was soaked, and matted to her skin. Her clothes too were thoroughly soaked. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while, something akin to desperation tinging them. When she saw me she smiled, a relieved little thing. "You're safe. Thank goodness." Said in a whisper, almost venerating.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice rough and full of acid once I had gotten over my shock. My traitorous heart had been happy to see her, but she had done nothing but cause me irrational pain these past two weeks.

"I had to check on you. Make sure you were fine."

"Oh, _now_ you care about me. But when you disappeared all that time ago, you clearly weren't thinking about how I might feel!" With that I slammed the door shut on her, but she was fast. She slipped her hand in.

"Bella, please, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" I applied the full weight of my body to the door to force it closed but her one hand was edging it open despite that.

"I made a mistake."

"Oh, did _you_?" I knew I was being cruel but I couldn't care right now. I pushed the door, trying to get it to close but it got easily pushed open, Victoria forcing it open fully. I stumbled back from the door wondering how the hell she had been able to do that with one hand. It banged loudly against the wall, lodging there.

"Bella, I came back because you're in danger."

"What?" Had I heard that right?

She raked a hand through her hair, looking truly conflicted as she told me. "I left because...I have this crazy ex."

"Okay..." I said so she knew I was listening. The thought of a scary crazy ex alone was enough to elicit sympathy from me. I had been here bemoaning my hurt feelings when Victoria had potentially been at risk from her ex.

"He hasn't been able to get over me for a while and I left the town we lived in so I would not have to worry about him. But he tracked me down. The reason we broke up in the first place was because he would get insanely jealous of anyone I talked to. It didn't matter if it was a boy or girl and if we were friends or not, he didn't like it. So I dumped him because I couldn't take it anymore. Then the death threats and the stalking began. And I had thought I would be safe here, away from his eyes and ears. But he found me and he saw me with you and he promised to hurt you. I couldn't risk that, so I moved towns. I ran away. I should have told you. I'm sorry. But I didn't want to drag you into my crazy life." All of this poured out of Victoria like some dam had been broken.

My eyes were pricking with tears for her predicament.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I whispered to her softly, wrapping my arms around her sodden and cold figure. I didn't care if I got wet. I just wanted to comfort her. Take her pain away. How could I be mad at her now?

She leaned into the hug, taking a deep breath as she tucked her face into the crook of my neck. We stood like that for a while. "I was so worried for you. I had thought the worse."

"I know. But I didn't want to risk telling you all this. Didn't want you to have to live through my problems." A sigh. "It didn't matter in the end. My extreme measures didn't work. He's still in this town. He hadn't followed after me like I hoped. Because he sees you as a big threat still." Victoria pulled away from me at this. "I'm sorry but he's decided to come after you. He wants to hurt you. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this mess." Her face was contorted in pain, her beautiful features marred. "But I promise I will stop him. I will protect you." She harshly whispered this, her eyes alive with violence.

I shivered at the intense look in them. "Why don't we tell the campus police-"

"No." She shook her head roughly. "This is between me and him."

"But you can get hurt! I don't want to see you get hurt!" She couldn't seriously be thinking of taking him on by herself?

"I won't get hurt. I know him too well. He won't hurt me. But he _will_ hurt you. And I couldn't stand the thought of that." Her fingers cupped my chin delicately, eyes earnest.

I felt horror at her words. Holy fuck, some crazy guy was after me. But her touch offset some of that horror. She made me feel safe. She made me feel cared for.

"I'm staying here tonight Bella. I'm afraid to leave you alone."

"In my room? You're- you want to stay in my room?" I had never had anyone stay overnight in my room.

"Yes. I don't want to leave you out of my sight."

"There's no need for that- I have roommates. And the dorms are key card accessible only..." I trailed off at that. "How did you get in here?"

She gave me a wry apologetic lift of her lips. "Exactly. Not the best of security. Now, do you have a spare change of clothes? I'm afraid I left everything at home in my haste to get here."

"Uh sure." I scrambled around my drawer, looking for something clean but comfortable for her to wear. "Is this fine?" I turned around to toss her a white oversized shirt and some shorts but my arms failed to work. She had stripped out of her wet garments silently and quickly, standing in front of me in only her black underwear.

Her body was perfection. Moonlight sculpted into human shape; muscles not too sharp or overly defined but there, with enough curves to soften her features. The tops of her breasts peeked out of her bra, tempting me to discover the rest hidden under the lacy material. I couldn't speak for a full minute, eyes glued onto her figure. My mouth was incredibly dry but the spot between the apex of my thighs wasn't.

I wanted to map out every inch of her skin with my mouth. Mark it with my teeth and tongue. Make her cry out. My ears burned hot at those thoughts.

She caught me staring- how couldn't she. I was full out gawking at her. "Thanks, these are just fine, Bella." She approached me and I backed up instinctively into my desk, afraid of my intense arousal at her body. God, she was so hot. I wanted to reach out and touch her but I didn't dare too. She took the clothes out of my limp hands, a self satisfied look on her face. She didn't back away as she pulled the shorts on slowly, almost tantalizingly slowly, bending down to slide them up her slim legs. I was rewarded to a good look down her cleavage and the blood in my veins rushed even harder to between my legs. My tongue stuck to the top of my roof. I couldn't even tear my gaze away if I wanted to.

Did she have no qualms in dressing in front of other people? I mean, neither would I if I had such a great body like hers. The shorts snapped into place, jolting me a bit from my stupor. I could feel some sort of tension in the air, something charged between the two of is. She'd been watching me as I watched her the whole time. Her face was almost enthralled now, as if she found the fact I was watching very interesting.

"Uh," I forced words to come to my tongue. This was so awkward and embarrassing. I could feel ten different shades of red color my cheeks. "I can sleep on the floor if you want." I said that because I felt the need to put some space between us. We were too close to one another right now. I couldn't focus.

She looked surprised to hear me speak. "That's fine. We can share the bed."

 _Share the bed?_ A host of naughty ideas filled my head but I brushed them aside. She slipped her top on and I felt much safer with her having more clothes on. I felt like I could breathe again. "I'll go get changed," I whispered to her and she moved so I could change in the bathroom. I couldn't bare to do it in the same room as her.

My stomach churned as I made way back to my room. Victoria was already on the bed, lounging on the covers. I didn't feel ready yet to lie by her. It seemed like...something more than just her sleeping in my bed. Something big. "I can sleep on the floor. Really. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I said in a last ditch attempt to not have to share a bed with her. "And you traveled a long way you deserve some rest."

Her brows frowned at me. "Bella, really. It's okay. I don't mind sharing the bed with you. At all."

"Okay," I let out a shaky breath. I climbed in, aware of her dark eyes on me, slipping under the covers and flicking the light switch off. She rustled her way under the sheets too and we both lay there in silence for a while. I was hyper aware of every breath she took, of the smallest shifts in weight as she adjusted to my bed. To her smell. She still smelled as good as I remembered. Heavy chocolates and red wine; romance.

To distract myself I spoke. "We have to talk about this issue more. I'm not content letting you just go after him yourself."

"I'm more worried about you." She turned in to face me.

"But can't I be worried over you?" I said with mild exasperation as I turned in to face her too.

"I already told you I'm fine. He won't hurt me. But he can hurt you." Her breath is soft on my lips but that doesn't stop them from tingling. From itching. Her mouth is so close. I could just lean in and kiss her.

"And I already told you I won't let you face him alone. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared about what he might do to me, but..." I almost wanted to say I cared for her well being more, but that would have been too crazy of a thing to say. Too lover like.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. I never meant to. I thought running away would be better for you. Better for me. Better for us." A deep swallow from her. Pain laced her voice although she tried to hide it. My heart jumped at her usage of the term 'us'.

She cared about me. She really did. I had thought she hadn't because she had left so abruptly.

"But it didn't work out that way." Regret filled the space between us. "And I'm going to fix the things between us." At this she lifted herself up a little and pressed a warm kiss to my cheek. If she had been aiming for my cheeks she missed, her lips lingering a bit too closely to the corner of my lips. "I missed you," she admitted, mumbled against my flesh, and those words made me almost as breathless as the kiss had. My body tingled and arousal and longing flooded my body.

"Me too," I managed to rasp out, my breath hitching as she tucked her face into the crook of my neck, right where my thudding pulse was. We both ignored it.

She let out a content little sigh at that, throwing her arm around me. "Good night Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Yea, good night." But I knew I wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon. Not with the throb in between my legs and the way my body buzzed. Not with her draped so closely to me. Still, I closed my eyes and tried.

 **A/N: The girls are back together, just not together _together_ yet. Wonder how Bella's gonna feel when she realizes Vicki's been lying to her about so many things.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Eighteen: All Lies and no Truth  
_

When Bella opened the door to her room, all my worries just dropped away at the sight of her caramel brown hair, her big light brown eyes, and her pink, pink, lips, twisted up with the word 'what!?' She was okay and it was fine and that vampire hadn't gotten to her yet. She was safe for now.

She was mad at me, which was to be expected. I had been rude in my departure but I couldn't focus on that now. I had a more imperative issue to cover. On my run here, as I had run straight over, transversing all those miles between Idaho and Washington on foot, I had been thinking, how could I keep Bella safe? My first want was to snatch her up and take her far far away with me. But that wasn't liable to happen; she was a college student and would no doubt find my suggestion weird and laughable. So the only thing I could do would be stay by her side and keep watch for that vampire male.

And the story I had told about my crazy ex, was all a lie. I couldn't tell her the real truth. I couldn't let her know she had a vampire hunting her down. She wouldn't believe me. I hated lying to her, but I had to. Besides, there would be no need for her to ever know the truth after I got my hands on him and killed him. I was going to murder that bastard for going after her! For ever daring to try to hunt down _my_ Bella!

Bella believed my story, pulling me into a warm hug. I could tell she was no longer angry at my earlier disappearance. Which I was glad for as that was another truth I couldn't tell her. What I did need to do right now, was spend the night over at her place. I didn't trust her roommates to be able to handle a full grown vampire that stumbled into their room. The dorm security here was so bad. I had been able to get in without any notice and so would he.

 _Hmmm, I think I'll call him Assface. Yea, that fits him._

I was lost in my own thoughts as I quickly discarded my wet clothing. I couldn't get sick from continuing to wear them, but the sensations of wet cloth on skin were unpleasant.

"Is this fine?" Bella had turned around to hand me some of her clothes for the nightly stay and immediately she tensed up, like someone had hit the pause button on her. The only thing that worked were her eyes, roving over every inch of my exposed flesh hungrily. I had forgotten momentarily that poor Bella wasn't ready yet to see my body, made perfect by the vampirisim; I had no doubt given her the shock of her life.

A self satisfied smirk slipped onto my lips. Her stare made my skin burn where her eyes lingered. I liked the way she was looking at me. As if she could just eat me up. And the scent of arousal that flooded from her only reinforced the idea that she certainly wanted to do something along those lines. So I knowingly approached her, she shrinking back as I got closer.

"Thanks, these are just fine Bella." I took the clothes out of her hands and slowly slid on the shorts, making sure to bend over just enough so she could get an eyeful down my cleavage. Given the rapid pulsing of her heart, she had.

I straightened back up, my eyes lidding. Her excitement was getting to me, as was the long time I had been apart from her. I ached to feel her skin beneath my lips. And now we were so close...it was like there was a magnet in the air. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to run my hands through her hair. But she spoke, breaking the moment we had been having.

Then she ran away to the bathroom to get changed. I knew she had gotten scared away by whatever she had felt for me. I had done the same that night at the bar. Run away from my emotions for her. So I decided I wouldn't push. Wouldn't do anything even though my core begged me to.

I waited for her on her bed. I could see the hesitance in her eyes over having to share the bed with me but I was going to be selfish and demand her to stay. I had spent too much time away from her and I wanted her by my side. Wanted her close to me. So she had crawled in with a shaky okay and turned off the lights. In the dark her wonderful scent wrapped me. Chocolate and honey tinged with arousal.

I wanted to tell her I could help her with that problem, could lick away every last trace of moisture in between her thighs. But I contented myself with a kiss that was dangerously close to her lips and tucked my head into the crook of her neck. Her pulse pounded in my ear. Before it would have only made me want to sink my teeth in, got me excited for a hunt. Now, it made me feel comfortable, made me sleepy. Even though I couldn't sleep my body fell into a state of rest. And wrapped around my little human, soaking in her body heat, it was the closest I had ever gotten to sleep.

* * *

The next day I walked Bella to class. She had given me another of her clothes to wear and while it was a tight fit in the chest and hips area, I secretly loved it. Her scent was wrapped around me and I felt like I was _hers_. It made me feel warm and fuzzy, almost like a giddy schoolgirl.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she told me, but I knew she was flattered by my attentions.

"I do," I told her, eyes scanning the crowds and nose trained to pick up Assface's scent. "I'm going to walk you to class from now on. Until I can finally confront him about all this." Confront him with my fists and fangs. I hated fighting, opting to run to preserve my life. Some called me a coward for it, I called it being smart and staying alive. But in this case, I really wanted to fight him. Wanted to hurt him dead.

"I'm sure you have other things to do. You can't just pause your whole life because of me."

 _Kind of too late there, Bella,_ I thought to myself. She had not only paused my normal way of living (unliving?) but uprooted it, along with my heart.

"Trust me when I saw this is fine. And that I do not blame you for any of this."

"If you told campus security you wouldn't have to worry. They'd do it for you."

Trust some stupid fat humans in suits and with batons to keep her safe from a vampire? No way in hell.

"I was actually planning on telling them while you were in class," the lie fell from my lips smoothly.

"Oh. That's good then." My answer had surprised Bella who had probably assumed I was going to be more stubborn about the issue. What she didn't need to know was that I would be spending the time she was in class running the perimeter of the campus and checking for Assface's scent.

"Have fun in class," I told her and before I could resist it I planted a kiss to her forehead, drawing a blush out on her cheeks.

"Yea, uh, thanks."

I loved it when she got all flustered. She was so cute. Then I spun on my heel to get to work.

I didn't find the vampire's scent which made me feel only a little bit better. This meant he could have been bluffing about wanting to actually go after her, or in the very least he was too scared to make an attempt yet. Or maybe he was just too good in hiding his scent. The many possibilities of this lack of scent made me concerned and irritated that there wasn't one concise answer to my problem. No matter. He wouldn't be getting close to her at any time.

When Bella's class was over I picked her up. This time someone else was with her. Some tan skinned girl with brown curly hair. They were laughing together and it made me upset. I had yet to make Bella laugh like that. "Victoria." Bella breathed out at my arrival. "You're back." She really looked to be enjoying me walking her to class even if she had protested so much before.

"Of course. And who is this?" I couldn't help the surge of jealousy.

"This is Angela, my close friend."

"Hello." She greeted shyly. No doubt she was struck by my looks; flaming red hair and pale skin. I saw her eyes do a scan up and down several times.

"Nice to meet a close friend of Bella's. I'm Victoria."

"Ohhh, _you're_ Victoria," she made a sound of sudden realization.

"Has Bella been telling you about me?" I cocked my head in interest.

"Not really. Just mentioned you had left something in her car, or something along those lines." Angela turned to Bella. "Did you give it back to her?"

Yes, I had definitely left something in her car. My heart.

I tried not groan at my own sappiness. What was this human doing to me?

"Uh, yea. I did," Bella stumbled over her words. I didn't know what this was all about and I didn't bother to figure out because I had more important things to talk about with Bella.

"If you don't mind Angela, I have to steal Bella away."

I grabbed Bella by the wrist and tugged her away. "Okay...bye?" Angela said at our sudden departure.

"I talked to the campus security and told them about my situation. There's going to be a bunch of paperwork to fill out because they also want me to go to the police." The lies felt bitter coming from my mouth, twisting up my lips. But I had no choice. I had to protect her.

"That sounds tedious."

"It will be. But it's fine. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll handle all of it."

I escorted Bella from her second and third class of the day and then it was time for lunch. She sat down with a full meal and had been a third into it when she noticed the empty space on the table top in front of me.

"I'm too nervous to eat," I fibbed when she asked.

"I'm sorry." She looked down guiltily at her food. She began to set down her meal like she shouldn't eat either but I stopped her, my pale hand on hers. "It's fine. I'll eat later. I just can't...not right now."

She still had a guilty look in her eyes and didn't enjoy her food as much before. It was silent around us. I had my chin propped up in my hand and was looking away, watching some humans playing football on the fields, a light breeze sweeping down wind of me. I didn't breathe so I could ignore the stench of the food Bella was eating. To me it all smelled repulsive. Like rotting garbage in the sun.

But because I hadn't been breathing and because the air had been down wind, I didn't notice our new guest. His growl was enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stick up and I whirled around to face him with a growl of my own.

 **A/N: Time for a showdown.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Nineteen: Broken_

"Hey Jake," I greeted as I saw my friend approach the table at which Victoria and I were seated at. But the slant of his shoulders and the deep furrow between his brows made me realize he wasn't here for a quick chat, and neither had he heard me. His eyes were trained murderously on Victoria.

The red headed girl swiveled around as if she could sense his intentions, getting out of her seat as he powered on towards her. "Jake-"

"You leech! What did I tell you about talking to Bella!" His screams were loud enough to draw the attention of others around us.

"Things have changed," Victoria tried to plead with him. "Listen, I need to talk to you-"

"I'm not listening to another word that comes out of your poisonous leeching mouth!" And with that he had grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

Holy shit-!

"Jake, what the fuck are you doing?!" I demanded hotly, panicking. I shot up to my feet, feeling powerless to do anything.

He didn't hear me, or if he did he ignored me.

"Get your nasty hands off of me!" Victoria struggled in his hold, hands on his grip, legs swinging over the ground before she finally planted down feet on his chest and pushed away, doing a back flip over the table and landing smoothly on it while Jake stumbled back several steps.

I would have been impressed by that back flip if I wasn't so worried over both of my friends.

"Guys, stop this-"

"I'm trying to be civil here but you won't let me be."

"There is no reason to be civil to you, monster!" Jake steadied himself. He was so mad his skin seemed to be rippling and his words were becoming more snarl like.

"I'm not the only monster here," Victoria spat. I had never seen her this aggressive either. Her hands were clawed and her eyes were dark, and she stood half crouched on the table like she was going to lunge off and claw Jake's face off.

"Guys, please, stop this-" Neither listened to me. Again. That was annoying.

"But I'm not the one whose going to kill her." Jake spat back and then charged straight at Victoria who stood there, waiting.

I eeked and jumped out of the way as I was right behind her. Jake's body was trained from years of football. He was muscled and strong and punched quite a hurt when he tackled. And I knew he was going to tackle her down. Victoria, while muscled, was nowhere near his body mass. She would be flattened. "Victoria move!" I urged but to my surprise she stayed put and as his tackle knocked her off the table, she hit the pavement and rolled with the momentum, hands latching around Jake's frame and keeping him there as she flipped them over. He was beneath her now.

Her hands latched onto her throat and he tried to pry them off, gasping for breath. _Holy shit_ I kept thinking. What the fuck could I do? They weren't listening to me, and I sincerely did not want to see them hurt.

"I'm not the one going to hurt her. I want to protect _her_ , because there's another leech on her trail." Victoria hissed down at Jake's rapidly turning blue face.

"I don't believe a single lying word you spit, snake!" he wheezed out.

A crowd had gathered, the students watching in anticipation. Some of them began to cheer for Jake since they knew him.

"Come on, Jake. Show her whose boss!"

"Give her the old one two!"

I willed them to shut up. They weren't helping!

A loud smack resounded as Jake flailed out a fist, giving up freeing her hold on his throat, and instead punching her right in the face. She stumbled off of him and I let out a loud gasp as she clutched a hand to her face.

Jake got to his feet, to the cheers of some boys. He shook his hands out, cracking his neck to the side. "I see I'll have no choice but to chase you out myself."

Now murmurs were going around the crowd that this was some lover's tiff- that Victoria was stalking him and he wanted her to keep away. Almost everyone was on Jake's side because he was the beloved sport's team celebrity.

"This is beyond the petty little between species thing. She's at risk if you don't let me help!" Victoria insisted and removed her hand from her nose. It looked broken. She felt it with the tip of her finger before she gripped it between her pointer finger and thumb and snapped it back.

Sounds of oooooo's came from the crowd and I cringed at that. That sounded like it hurt. And with that I decided I needed to stop them now, physically. Or else they could both risk drawing the attention of campus security and earning some points on their cards, or worse, get expelled.

"She's at risk with your help!" My best friend charged at Victoria. They were once more engaged with each other. Dodging punches and kicks. I had a split second to wonder over how the hell Victoria knew what looked like karate, before I leaped into the middle of the action.

Someone in the crowd asked, 'what is she doing?' as I tugged on Jake's elbow, trying to pull him away. But it was like trying to move a rock.

"Go away Bella! I'm busy!"

"Jake, you need to cut this out. I don't know what your beef with her is, but stop it!"

"Not now. Stay away Bella," he warned, eyes trained on Victoria's fast and furious fists.

Jake pushed me away and I nearly fell to my butt at his rough touch. But I was as stubborn as him. I got closer to them again. "Jake-"

He turned a furious look on me. "Bella-"

But that was all the words that left his mouth. For the next thing I knew Victoria had gotten in close and clobbered him in the gut. Air and spittle left his mouth, his eyes going round. But he swiftly recovered and in retaliation he swung his arm in a wide arc and his elbow caught her right in the temple. She was knocked off balance and then she was falling, falling, on me.

All I remember thinking was that her body impacting mine strangely felt like getting hit by a small boulder and then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of soft beeps and the smell of medicine in my nose.

"Where...am I?" I asked in a scratchy voice, my throat dry. My head felt light. So did the rest of my body. I looked around slowly trying to see if I was lying down because I felt like I could be floating away. I found white sheets under me, a bed that wasn't mine. Red spotted the side of my bed, close to my left hand. Was that blood? My fuzzy brain was having a hard time processing stuff. But as my finger twitched to touch it, it moved and underneath it was a pale face, concern written all over it.

"Victoria?"

Her face lit up at my alert state.

"Bella. I'm so glad to see you up. How do you feel?"

"What happened?" I frowned with my brows.

She bit her lip bashfully as she looked guilty at my right arm. I followed her gaze and saw it was in a white cast. "I broke my arm?" Since when? Flashbacks of my last memory played in my mind. Had Victoria falling on me caused this?

"The doctors said you have to keep a cast on for a month."

"You're heavy," I blurted out. "Not fat," I amended when my mind caught up with my mouth.

"I'm not offended. I'm just sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt..."

"It wasn't your fault. But damn, is your body made of sticks and stone, cause shit, it broke my bones."

Something like panic flashed in her eyes. But my mind was already wandering off. My left hand was moving up to touch her face. It looked soft to the touch, especially her lips. My thumb traced her bottom lip slowly and her eyelids lowered at my touch. I could feel a shaky breath part her mouth.

"Am I on pain killer's right now? Because it feels like it."

"They gave you a lot to offset the pain as they set your bones." She said around my thumb. Her words caused vibrations to go through my hand, and they tingled deliciously.

"How many days has it been?"

"You've only been here overnight. Their going to let you go tomorrow morning."

My questions were slow, taking me a while to formulate them as sluggish thought filtered through my head. "And where's Jake?"

"He...went on a walk. He felt bad, like it was his fault you got hurt."

"Hmm." I had been hoping to see him too but I guess that would have to be for later. "Why were the two of you even fighting?"

"I'll tell you later. Not now. You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Okay," I said softly, my hand now moving up to play with the her top lip, pointer finger tracing a path back and forth the length of it. Her lips were on my mind a lot right now. Which spurned my next thoughtless question. "What about that kiss?" I would have blushed and been mortified if I wasn't so drugged up.

This caught her off guard, her eyes flashing wide. "The one at the bar. The night you left." I continued on, not giving her a chance to worm her way out of it. "Why did you do it. Why did you run?"

She pulled away at this, a cornered look in her eyes. Then she got up, but my hand latched onto her shirt edge and I held her there. I had so many questions about her. Why did she and Jake fight? What was the meaning behind those words they spat at each other? Why did they seem to be able to fight so well? Why over me? But those weren't important to me right now. I wanted to know about the kiss.

"Please tell me." I begged her.

She looked down at me. Then with a long shaky exhale, she sat back down in the chair next to my bed. I let go of her shirt. "I think you know."

"I don't know. That's why I ask."

She squirmed around, looking anywhere but at me. I didn't mind waiting. I was currently chilling here. Her body finally stilled and her eyes met mine again. "I'll tell you when you feel better." Another aside but I decided to let it go.

"Okay."

She smiled in relief at this. She squeezed my hand with hers. "I hope you feel better."

"I will," I said, a sly grin stretching my lips. My mind really was one track minded now. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but kisses can amend that."

"That's not how the saying goes, Bella," Victoria gently reminded me.

"It does for me. If you kiss me I'll get better."

I attempted to lift up my casted arm, which was heavy and felt clunky, but Victoria wasn't looking at that. Her dark eyes zoned in on my lips, fighting some sort of debate- torn between want and right. And before I could say anything she had descended upon them. Red hair curtained around me, blocking out all my senses.

Her kiss was soft. Like a get well wish. And it was brief, the length of how long it would take to say those words. Yet it held more weight to them. More honesty and care.

"Get your rest," she said as she pulled back, clearing her throat, leaving the room, eyes unable to meet mine.

I hadn't been expecting that kiss. But it made me glow more warmly than the drugs in my system. And I went back to sleep with a laugh on my tongue and a soft content sigh on my breath.

 **A/N: Just really wanted to write a slightly fluffy hospital scene.**

 **Also, I think I might start either posting twice a week or writing longer chapters. Feels like the story is taking a long time to unravel.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty: A Chat Between Old Foes and New Friends_

Visiting hours were over at the hospital, which meant I had to leave. But they couldn't get me to stay away from Bella. Assface was still a big threat and I wasn't willing to risk leaving her under the care of incompetent hospital staff. That's why I scaled the walls of the old fashioned hospital and took a seat on the window ledge outside Bella's window. If danger arose, of any kind, I could quickly leap in to save her. Right now she was asleep, her angelic face turned towards the window. I watched as she slowly exhaled and inhaled, pink lips parting with her breaths. She looked at peace, and I envied her ability to sleep away her problems.

I let my head knock against the glass as I looked in, wishing I could be there by her side. I felt immensely guilty for what had happened. Because of mine and the mutt's fight Bella had gotten injured. I wish I could take it back. Could take away her pain. I cursed my body for being how it was. If I was a normal human she would have walked away with a couple bruises.

My dead heart squeezed harshly in my chest. Was...I regretting being a vampire? That had never happened to me before- I was unapologetically vampiric. Proud of my blood sucking habits, and strengths and sins. Bella was making me have second thoughts. Fear coursed in my body.

It was just another reason I should stay away from her. Should leave as soon as I got rid of Assface.

But...that same vampire side told me that I couldn't. That I was meant to be by her side.

Jake had also felt bad about what he had done, because it was his fault I had been knocked into Bella. He had been unable to visit her, however, because the beast in him was enraged and out of control. So he'd left to the woods to run it out, to get it under control.

A grunt below me alerted me to his return. I looked down to see Jake was scaling the side of the building, coming up to join me. I watched him struggle, a smug grin on my face. It had taken me mere seconds to get up here because of my speeds. It was taking him substantially longer. And more effort. He eventually made it up to the sixth floor ledge and I made space for him on it, his massive form taking up a good two thirds of it.

"No need to be so fucking smug about it all," he panted out at me, trying to regain his breath. "I still made it up here." He dusted his hands off.

I said nothing, just crossed my legs and looked on at the scenery around us. It was dark, streetlights flickering and fighting to keep the inky claws of night away. No one was walking around and it made the world feel a bit lonely. I used to like the night. Used to enjoy walking around and feeling as if I owned the world; a whole kingdom of dark just for me, where I was free to hunt whomever I pleased, free to take whatever it was I wanted, regardless of it was lives or money.

Now, the night reminded me of how I missed Bella, even if only a thin pane of glass separated us. It reminded me of how she only walked during the day, and I wanted to walk it with her. Another facet of my vampiric nature she was making me regret. I couldn't find the strength in me to begrudge her for doing that to me no matter how far deep I searched.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked, noticing my brooding silence.

"Bella." I answered honestly.

He was surprised by my response but tried not to show it."You said she was in danger. And that it wasn't a danger brought by you."

"So you were listening to me but just chose to fight me still?" I quirked my lips up at him, no humor behind my eyes.

"I was mad. The beast in me got the better of me. When I saw you with Bella, I wanted to rip you to pieces. Don't get me wrong, I still see you as the enemy and I still hate you for all the lives you have taken, but I want to know what this threat on Bella's life is."

"I don't know the vampire's name. All I know is that he is blonde and a self proclaimed hunter. He wants to capture Bella because of her scent, and the blood that runs between her veins."

"Of course, filthy blood suckers," Jake muttered under his breath with disgust.

"I left town like you told me to. But then I ran into him and he smelt her on me and decided she would be his next conquest. So I ran back to protect her from him."

Jake's shoulder's tensed up. "So it was all your fault that he found out about her?" His skin began to ripple again.

"Not intentionally," I growled back, his aggressive state aggravating the beast in me. "I never meant any harm to come her way!"

"He wouldn't have smelt her on you, if hadn't spent so much time around her! What the hell were you even doing, or planning on doing with her? What is she to you? What plans does she fulfill? Just a meal? Some human life to toy with? To control?"

His accusations hurt like a stake being driven right into my heart.

I hugged a knee closer to me, unsure of my answer. "I...I think I love her," I whispered, my words floating in the air around us. I had been afraid of those very words for the longest time and saying them out loud scared me even more.

I was in love with a human.

Jake stared at me incredulously before he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it, I fucking can't! Another one of you leeches loves her."

That made my jealousy flare up.

I grabbed him violently by the shirt front. "Who?!" I growled out, my face too close to his. "Who the _fuck_ is the other vampire?"

"Calm down," he clicked his tongue at me, not at all worried that I could drop him 60 feet to his death, that's how much I was shaking him. "Not recently. It was in the past. Bella was dating some jerkbag who also happened to be a vampire. She had no clue he was one though."

His words made the red hot anger in me deflate. I let go of him, having torn fingernail marks in his shirt. He tried to fix his shirt, but when he saw the irreparable damage done to it he gave up. "I don't know what it is about Bella and her being a vampire magnet."

"The blood," I answered simply and without a second's hesitation. "And once the blood scent draws us near, she traps us with her personality and stunning good looks."

Jake didn't like my answer judging by the sharp slant of his shoulders. "I don't believe you're in love with her. The last leech thought he was too, but then he left her a broken sobbing mess for several months on end and had the audacity to insist she take him back when he returned out of the blue."

A low growl ripped from throat at hearing Bella's past treatment. I didn't know who this vampire was, but if I ever crossed paths with him, I would sock him good. "I swear, I am nothing like him. I do not intend to leave her a broken sobbing mess. I care for her, more than I thought I ever would for anyone. This is something serious." Something in my gaze must have clued him in to the truthfulness of my statement. Maybe it was the fervor in them.

Jake looked on oddly at me. "Does she even know you feel for her this way?"

I shook my head. "No...I don't think so. I don't have...I don't know how to tell her. And I'm afraid of hurting her. I'm not stupid, I know I'm a vampire and she's a human, easily breakable," I pointed out when Jake shot me another look. Uncomfortable silence stretched on.

"Things would get complicated," I sighed out at last.

"While I don't approve of your feelings for Bella, and will do my darnest to protect her from your wiles- I don't want her harmed by another life sucker like you no matter how much you intend to never harm her, it will happen sooner or later. Don't give me that look," he scolded me when I snapped my teeth at him, growling lightly. "But I do need your help with this vampire. I cherish Bella. She's my best friend and I don't want any harm to come to her. So as much as I hate you, leech, I need your help because only you know what this vampire smells and looks like." It sounded like he was about to be sick at suggesting such an idea and to be honest I normally would have laughed at the thought of a wolf and vampire working together. Wolves were made to destroy vampires, not to help them. But this was extenuating circumstances and we had to both our normal grudges aside. Bella was too important to both of us to let mutual hatred get in the way.

I supposed that was as generous an offer I would get from Jake. There would be time to win him over to the idea of me and Bella. Or of just me loving Bella, because a relationship between us was inadvisable.

"Good." The sun was about to rise. I had to head back to cover. I had about half an hour to get back to Bella's dorm room. "See you around, pup." I gave him a cocky smile and then got up, stretching my limbs, arms above my head, toes curling over the ledge.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. The sun's about to come up and I can't be here." Then with that I casually stepped off the ledge and fell down sixty feet, issuing a loud boom as I impacted the sidewalk and cracked it.

"Hey!" He called out from above. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"Does someone need help? Is the itty bitty wolf afraid to jump?" I mocked.

"Fuck you!"

"Should have thought of a way down before you began the climb up," I waved at him before zooming off, his angry screams in my ears and my laughter on my tongue. Maybe working with the wolf wouldn't be too bad, if only I would get to torment him like this.

* * *

Bella was discharged from the hospital later that afternoon. I immediately went to fetch her, intending on getting her a cab to go home in. But much to my shock and displeasure, I found I wasn't the only one waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" I couldn't help the distaste that crept into my voice; I was pissed off because I planned on being the only one to bring her back. The Native American boy was standing outside the doors, hands on hips, and foot tapping impatiently.

He stiffened when he heard me, but didn't do me the courtesy of turning around to look at me. "I'm here to pick up Bella."

"That's cute, but she doesn't need you to pick her up, because I'm doing that."

"No way, leech," he snarled as he turned to glare at me. "You think I trust you alone with her? Not after you confessed to me her blood has a special call to monsters like you!"

He had a valid point there, but I badly wanted to see her. To hold her in my arms and take her pain away. "It used to have that drawn, but if you'd clean your dirty ears, you'd also have heard that I don't care for her blood anymore, because it's her personality and looks that are more intoxicating to me!" I would have been mortified to say this, if I wasn't angry right now. Jake was barely tolerable on a good day, when he wasn't pissing me off with his stupid stubbornness. "And, must I remind you, you couldn't even visit Bella in the hospital, because the monster in you wouldn't allow you to. If you had gone, you would have been the one to rip her to shreds!"

Jake's face darkened. "That was a low blow." His shoulder's shook as he tried to restrain himself. "I would never, ever, do her harm, even in my wolf form! The only reason I left was so she wouldn't have to watch you get ripped to shreds, because for some reason she cares for you. No, it's because you tricked her into caring for you. Bella is sweet and kind and you are just taking advantage of her!"

"I would never! I'm here to protect her!" I growled, taking angry steps forward. "I have feelings for her. Feelings that transcend usual rationale and vampiric blood lust and I thought you at least would have the decency to give me the benefit of the doubt after our talk this morning. Or did you already forget it? Mutts do have small brains," I sneered at him openly and his eyes flared dangerously. This time he took three steps forward, towering over me, muscles quivering.

"I haven't forgot our talk," he grit out through clenched teeth. "But I'm starting to reconsider it, given your rude attitude towards me. I'm trying to be nice and understanding here and you just won't let me."

"That's fine, then. I don't really need your help in protecting Bella anyways," I stepped to the side to get past him and into the hospital. But he blocked me.

"You are not going anywhere near Bella, if I'm not around."

"As if you can stop me." I moved to the left. He blocked me again. This was starting to really piss me off. Was it really mere hours ago that I had thought working with him would have been a good idea?

"I can. And I will. Watch me," he goaded, dark eyes gleaming malignantly and that was all it took. With a snarl, I shoved my hands into him and hard. Not expecting that, he flew off his feet and backwards just as the sliding hospital doors slid open and out came Bella.

I only had a moment to cry out, "shit!" before there was a loud crunch.

 **A/N: *Sighs heavily * Victoria, what have you done?**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty One: Not Again..._

Waking up in a hospital bed was not fun. Waking up in it the day you were supposed to be discharged, was even less fun.

"What...happened?" I groggily made out, as I lifted up my left hand to brush some hair out of my eyes. I was surrounded by the beeps of a machine and the stench of medicine once more. It was dark outside my window when before it had been light. How long had I been out this time?

"I'm so, so, so, sorry," a rough voice filled with tears and guilt said. I turned my head to the right to see Victoria was sitting there, looking pensive and withdrawn. She had her head bowed and hands clasped tightly on her lap. "It was all my fault. I pushed Jake and he fell on you and now...you've got a broken foot."

At this I looked at my foot which was hanging up and wrapped in a cast.

I wanted to cry but the pain meds wouldn't let me. Instead I started laughing. "Haha, holy fuck! What are the odds. I mean, seriously what are they?" I had a broken right arm and a left foot too. "And it was Jake who fell on me this time?" I playfully tilted my head at Victoria who tightly nodded her head.

"Shit, what are you guys made of? You're built like brick houses. Is there something you're not telling me?" I hummed teasingly. Panic flashed in Victoria's eyes but she didn't say anything. "Like a secret regime? Or special strength exercises you do?" She relaxed at that, but still didn't answer my teasing.

"Get some rest Bella. And I'm truly sorry, for what I did. Really-"

I didn't like seeing a mopey Victoria. "Shut up. Don't wanna hear it," I slurred, the drugs making my speech harder to say. "Where's Jake?"

She opened and closed her mouth like she wanted to continue her apology but then took my words into consideration. "He's...he feels really bad for falling on you. He couldn't stand to be in the room right now."

"Hey," I said as I became aware of it. "Isn't it after hours right now?" I squinted my eyes at the dark of the room and noticed how quiet the whole place was.

"Yes," Victoria admitted shiftily. "So do keep your voice down."

"How did you get in?"

She deflected my question with a question of her own. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm cotton candy right now." My bodies sensitivity was dulled and I felt light like I had when I had woken up last time, high on pain meds from my first injury.

"Go to sleep then. Get some rest."

"Okay," I attempted to roll my eyes but it turned out to be too much effort halfway so I got tired and stopped.

"Alright. I should go. I'll ask Angela to come pick you up next time. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I pouted as I watched her stand up.

"Yes. You're tired and you need your rest and I've already done enough damage as it is." Victoria got up, brushing down her shirt.

"No. Please don't go." I was filled with sudden fear. The hospital was dark and I didn't want to be alone.

"Bella, I can't."

"Please-"

"I've already hurt you enough as it is."

"I want to show you I'm not mad at you. That I trust you. I know it wasn't intentional." I really didn't want Vicky looking so sad. "I hate it when you're sad."

Victoria looked conflicted, eyes flickering between me and the door, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. Finally, after an eternity of me staring at her, she sighed, her tense figure only tensing up more. "Okay. Move over." She circled over to the left side of my bed and I scooted over to make space for her. She gingerly laid down on the covers, facing me and keeping a space between us. I didn't like that.

But I understood why she did it. I just looked at her face, observing her impeccable features. Her ruby red eyes, framed by delicate lashes. Her strong nose, high cheekbones. The crease between her brows as she worried away. I raised a hand to smooth it there, slowly trailing my fingers down to where she was still chewing on her bottom lip. God, she looked so good when she did that. I bet if I tried it I'd look like I was going crazy.

She stopped when I touched her lips with my cold fingers. "You really like my lips," she noted.

"What can I say," I murmured back, memorizing the texture of her red lips like they were going to be on a test."They're pretty." A pause as I took a deep breath. "You're pretty." I was going to hate myself later for blurting all this out, but right now I just had to get it off my chest.

This made Victoria sad for some reason. Her lips dipped down before she forced them into a neutral line. She took my hand between her two colder ones, and pressed delicate kisses to my fingertips. "Go to sleep Bella."

"Okay," I breathed out, letting my lids flutter shut. But my drug boosted bravery wasn't at an end yet. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

She took so long to answer I was already falling asleep and didn't have the power to respond. But her soft words made me happy regardless.

"You're not pretty. You're beautiful."

Then of course the next morning when I woke up, I promptly wanted to dig a hole and bury myself into it. Why had I said all those things? If Victoria hadn't known I had a crush on her before, she certainly knew now. I was going to have to come up with some sort of cover story. Or at least talk to her. I spent some time planning how to fix my verbal slip up, fidgeting in the bed.

The hospital let me out the next day, and this time it was Angela who was waiting to pick me up. Victoria and Jake were nowhere to be seen. I was kind of disappointed.

"Omg Bella," Angela gasped out as she saw me hobble out of the hospital on a crutch. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got caught in a fight," I grimaced as I admitted this.

"Between who? Godzilla and King Kong?" She honestly looked appalled at my injuries but this wasn't anything new. I had been super clumsy in high school. If it wasn't a bruise than it was a twisted ankle, or a cut, or a broken bone. I had thought I had outgrown it when I had gone to college and been generally wound free for months, but I had been wrong. My clumsiness followed me around everywhere.

I managed a dry chuckle at her words as she rushed over to help me amble over to her car more quickly. "No. It's...a long story and I kind of want to sleep. I'm still on pain meds and they won't cover me from the pains of having to tell you the embarrassing tale of how I got like this."

Angela nodded her head in compassion but I could still see the curiosity burning behind her eyes.

The drive home was filled with chatter from Angela's end as she filled me in on what happened while I was gone. Not much, but the fight between Jake and Victoria had gotten some traction online. It was dubbed 'Gingers Have No Souls: Red Head Attacks Star Athlete'. That title was just disgraceful. I felt mad on Victoria's behalf. It was entirely one sided!

I wondered if the school would get involved with the fall out from the fight. Hopefully not. I didn't want either Jake or Victoria to get in trouble.

Angela dropped me off at my room, helping me get inside. My roommates weren't there, but Victoria was, reading one of my textbooks at my desk. She inhaled sharply when she saw me hobble in and got up to her feet to help me.

"I'll take it from here," she told Angela, who nodded her head. Angela was still pretty intimidated by Victoria's good looks and aura and didn't really talk when she was around.

"See you later, Bella. Call me if you need anything else." Then she left.

Victoria helped me over to the chair, her hands gentle on me. I sort of wished Angela had stayed, because I still felt awkward about asking Victoria those questions. And on touching her lips. I know she had admitted to thinking I was beautiful, but I cornered her into answering that. And then there was also the unresolved conclusion of that kiss at the bar and the kiss at the hospital. I didn't think I was brave enough to ask this. While still on pain meds, they weren't nearly as strong a dose.

Still, I had to say something to her.

"Uh, sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Why ever would you want to apologize to me?" her voice was aghast and her face seemed to get a bit paler.

"I um, kind of molested your face when I was high on drugs and I wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Victoria gave me a small smile at this. "Don't worry. I don't mind."

"Uh, good. And also please forget all those stupid questions I asked." Now I was flushing and I had hunched up my shoulders to try to hide my face.

"Done and done," she assured. "But, I should be the one apologizing to you. After all I did-" and here she went again, bashing on herself.

I grasped her hands in my good one, squeezing tight. "I already told you, I hate to see you sad."

"Then what do you want me to be? Glad? Ecstatic, to see you hurt?" Suddenly her voice had taken on a sharper tone, her eyes hardening. "Your pain does not bring me joy!"

I was taken a back by her vitriol but I powered on. "Victoria, this isn't something new. I've always gotten hurt before. I'm clumsy by nature and it was bound to happen to me sometime sooner or later. I've just accepted the fact that I'm super clumsy. Why, in high school I had to miss so many days of classes just because I had injured myself."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she growled out. I didn't like her being mad any better than I liked her being sad.

"No, I suppose it won't make you feel better. But at least its supposed to make you understand why I'm not mad at you. Why I'm not bothered. So please, don't let this bother you either."

Victoria didn't look happy at all at my suggestion. "You're not mad at me?"

"No."

She raised a skeptical brow.

"I'm really not," I assured her, with almost a laugh.

She sighed heavily, breaking eye contact and looking at the wall, nibbling on her bottom lip. I was really beginning to like it when she chewed on her lip. It was cute and endearing on her.

"I still want to make it up to you. To make things right," she admitted, looking back at me.

"Then you can do that by helping me out. Giving me a hand, or helping me get to classes."

"But what if I hurt you again-"

"You won't. What happened was a freak accident. But it's fine. It was all those months of not getting hurt karma saved up and then exploding and resulting in that magnificent bitch of an accident."

She still didn't look happy but there was a glimmer in her eyes that gave me hope that I could get things back to being how they were pre-accident.

"Alright," she said softly, resigned, and squeezed my hand back gently.

 **A/N: Soooo, I might have a slight addiction to somewhat fluffy hospital scenes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Two: A Truth Beguiled  
_

The amount of guilt that ate at me for what had happened with Bella was so intense that it threatened to cripple me, to make me immobile. Every time I looked at her it made me want to wail in agony. I had done that. I had hurt my mate. Even though I technically never laid a hand on her, it was my actions, and Jake's, that lead to this.

No doubt Jake felt as guilty as I did, but I had it worse, because she was my mate and I had allowed this to happen to her.

"I feel so bad about what happened. If I could break my own arm and leg I would do it," Jake admitted after we had bumped into each other after I had helped Bella get to class. Upon sight of Bella he had fled, avoiding her wave of hello. He had only crawled back with his tail between his legs when I had accosted him and admonished him for running away.

"I could gladly arrange that," I said slyly and he bared his teeth at me.

"Are you trying to start shit again? You seem a bit too happy. Now you no doubt have Bella all to yourself, because I'm too guilty to face her right now."

"If you don't like that, then change it. We are supposed to be protecting her together from Assface." I shrugged, arms crossed over my chest.

"You don't sound repentant at all," he accused me.

That made my blood boil and I whirled in on him, eyes flashing dangerously. "You have no right to tell me how I feel because you have no idea how I feel after I was involved in hurting Bella. Each day there is a gaping wound in my chest that gets bigger and bigger each time I see her struggle to walk up the stairs, or to eat food with her left hand. I would do anything to take her pains away, to make her stop struggling. I would rip off my own limbs and give them to her so she would be okay. I would even fucking time travel just to prevent all of this from happening, even if it meant I never would get to know her. All because I don't want her to have to go through all this." My breaths were harsh now and Jake had his eyes open wide.

"You're one fucking crazy bitch," he said calmly and unimpressed. "But to me it all just sounds like you're whining because you're hurt by the guilt eating up at you, and you want to avoid having that feeling; and not that you actually care for Bella's state."

I was filled with rage. He had the audacity to insist my feelings were selfish? That I was whining? That fucking little shit head! He didn't know jack shit about the mate bond, and he dared to accuse me of these falsities! I grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Fuck you! You don't understand shit about the intensity of a mate bond or what it entails, so keep your filthy stupid opinions to yourself!" I shook him back and forth and he smacked my hands off of him, taking a step or two back to clear the space. His skin was rippling and I worried he would turn into a wolf; if so I was ready to put him in his place. But a couple of seconds later the scrunched up look on his face turned into one of curiosity.

"The mate bond?"

Shit.

I had let that slip. He wasn't supposed to know. No one was, but me. The anger in my veins faded away to cold dread.

"Holy fuck. You didn't tell me this was a mate bond," he said, voice low and disapproving. It seemed he knew enough about vampires and their mating habits to know the gravity of what this signified.

"Yea, well I wasn't planning on ever mentioning it." Might as well swallow the bullet and get this conversation over with now.

"Fucking shit, man," Jake sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She's a fucking human!"

"I know that! You think I don't!" Now I was becoming defensive. "It's not like I wanted a mate bond with her. It just fucking happened!"

"Can't you stop it? There's no way you and her can be together. You'll break her for real."

That made a lump in my throat grow. "I...I don't know if there's a way to dissolve one. I don't think there is."

"You have to find a way. There has to be one. It's too dangerous."

Half of me agreed with Jake. It was inadvisable and risky for a vampire to date a human. One wrong move and boom, she'd be dead. But the other half of me, was growling in frustration. Bella was _my_ mate and I would have her! No one was going to get in my way.

"I'll look for a way. I will. I didn't ask for this. And I don't want her to be hurt either," I forced myself to say.

"Good." He nodded his head as the two of us lapsed into silence. "At least now I believe that you really do want to protect her."

* * *

"Vi-Vicky? What are you doing?" A panicked Bella asked as I entered the bathroom she was currently naked in behind a shower curtain. She had been trying to take a shower, the first one since she had gotten back a week ago. But given her injuries no progress was being made. And I couldn't stand to let her struggle with such a basic need, even though I knew I was encroaching upon potentially dangerous territory in seeing her nude.

"I'm going to help you."

"Wh-at?!" Bella sputtered, her face red as she tried to hide herself behind the shower curtain. "Victoria, I don't need-"

"Yes, you do. You broke your arm because of me, and your foot, and I want to help you. Please, I know you're struggling with showering with the casts on and you know you can't get them wet. And you're pumped with drugs right now. I don't trust you to not slip and fall." I was adamant about my offer. I couldn't understand where Bella's embarrassment and reluctance came from. Nudity was a perfectly normal thing. She was treating it like it was something scandalous. Although not to lie, the idea of seeing Bella in her birthday suit was an enticing thought.

"Victoria, please, I don't want your help. I can handle washing myself-"

I wretched the curtain from her flimsy grasp. She let out a little squeak and tried to cover up her chest and privates bravely with one hand. She failed. My vampiric eyesight caught a peek of her breasts and my mouth watered. "Victoria!" she admonished and I pulled my eyes away.

"You can't wash your back or your hair with one hand."

"Victoria-"

"No. I feel bad about what happened. Just...let me have this," I half pleaded, batting my eyes subtly at her.

This made her squirm in guilt and she wrestled with some decision. "...fine," she held out the loofah to me and I took it. "But just my back and hair."

"Thank you," I allowed myself a small smile of victory as Bella slowly turned around and presented her back. Her skin was smooth and pale and I wanted to run my fingers over it.

I wanted to pamper her, and had been doing so far in buying her food and drinks, and in keeping an eye out on her for the duration of her recommended rest in her room. And now I wanted to give her another hand in cleaning up. We had wrapped up her leg cast and arm cast with plastic bags to keep them as dry as possible, but there was still a chance she'd get them wet, and I knew if I was around I could help prevent that with my vampiric reflexes.

I poured some body wash onto the loofah. The scent of cranberries and vanilla filled the air. It was no where nearly as nice as Bella's real scent. She smelled like a whole damn chocolate factory. Gently I began to scrub her back, starting with her shoulders and working down. Some water was getting on the floor and my clothes since the curtain was to the side, but I didn't care right now. The loud patter of it filled the silent tension between us.

"Relax," I cooed. "Your shoulders are so taut."

"Mhm, okay," she said softly, but I could tell she still felt awkward about all this, good hand covering her chest, cast arm hanging off to the side. I could feel her heartbeat pick up as I began to wash over her rib cage. I wanted to help relax her so I did something on instinct, leaning in and kissing her shoulder blade. She let out a soft gasp. It sounded so delicious that I couldn't help myself. I had to hear it again.

So I kissed the spot higher up on her shoulder. This time goosebumps erupted under my touch, despite the warm water.

I kissed her a third time, where the junction of the shoulder and neck met. She twisted her head to look at me, lips slightly parted in surprise. Her brown eyes were darkened, studying me intently, then slowly she leaned in and meet my lips halfway.

Somehow I found myself inside the shower, the water hitting the back of my shirt in a steady stream, Bella pinned against the shower wall. Her chest was flush against mine, her warmth seeping into my cold skin. I held onto her hips as I kissed her, tongue flicking hers playfully. She moaned at my touch, left hand grabbing my nape, tugging me even closer. I growled into her mouth at the motion, tilting my head so she could kiss me more deeply.

I don't know how long we kissed for like that. I lost track of time and place and only when we finally pulled our lips apart with a wet pop did I remember myself. I briefly closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the red haze that had fallen over me, and trying to ignore the throb between my legs. Bella was breathing heavily and I feel her excitement thrumming in the air between us, begging me to draw closer.

"Victoria."

I opened my eyes at her breathy voice, finding questions swimming in her brown depths. "What are we?"

Water carved paths down my back. And droplets dropped down from lips, carrying the whisper of my real answer. Yet all I said was, "I don't know."

But I did know. There was no ignoring this attraction-this connection. I had accepted the fact now.

 _Mates **.** _

**A/N: So Vicky has finally accepted the truth, but what will she do with it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Three: One Two Three, Come Seduce me_

It had been two weeks since Victoria had made herself at home in my room. It was almost domestic in how we had both gotten accustomed to having the other around. We'd spend afternoons chatting, or watching a show on my laptop, and when night came she'd roll into bed with me, snuggling up to my chest.

I still had trouble falling asleep at first but gradually I got used to her cool skin and feather light touches as we slept. Sometimes I'd wake up and she would be spooning me. Then my heart would shoot up to the back of my throat and I would be torn between slipping out of her arms or snuggling in deeper. Eventually she would awaken and loosen her grip on me. I couldn't tell if she cuddled up to me like that on purpose or if she was shocked as I each time we found ourselves in such a position.

She would always wake first, and then go to get me breakfast. Ever since I had busted my leg and arm she leapt at every chance she could to help me with something. Dressing me up (good lord that was embarrassing, especially when I noticed the way her fingers would linger around my chest when she helped me put on a bra and I would flush full-bodily. I did become less self conscious about nudity though, so maybe that was an up) feeding me, and carrying my things for me as I hobbled over to class.

I was worried for her, worried about the guilt I saw in her eyes each time her gaze would fall upon my casts. But no matter how much I tried to broach the topic with her, it was refuted sharply and shut down. I was concerned that she was spending so much of her day on me. Didn't she have classes?

"Don't worry about it," she had waved a hand flippantly. "None of my classes conflict with yours. And I do my homework in my free time when I don't have class and you do."

That sounded a bit too convenient to my ears but I let it go when I saw the touch of pleading in her eyes. She wasn't the only one who felt guilty. Jacob did too. I hadn't seen the boy at all in the past two weeks and I was missing him dearly. I didn't want our friendship to get ruined over this. But each time I sought him out, he was nowhere to be found. He did mercifully respond to my texts, but only to neutral messages, ignoring my more intrusive ones pondering over his mental state and if we could talk.

Victoria could see how much this bothered me and told me she would get it through that stubborn man's head that he was doing me more harm than good by staying away. I waved my hand dismissively. "It's my problem not yours."

"Any problem of yours is mine," Victoria had said resolutely and I was a bit taken aback by the underlying possessiveness in that sentence. I tightened my lips at her words, not wanting to comment on that. My relationship with Victoria was already complicated enough. I had no idea what we were anymore. She and I had kissed several times at this point. I knew she liked me, and I certainly liked her, but what did we do about it? Both of us were reluctant to speak or even raise the topic. I was afraid to do so in case Victoria treated this as just something casual. I couldn't stand the thought of her thinking of me as a causal hook up. Yes, I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship with another woman, but I didn't like the thought of her not even attempting a relationship with me, or offering to start one. It was a tad hypocritical of me, I supposed, but I had never expected to suddenly have a crush on a woman. It was oddly eye opening. Made me reevaluate my past relationship with Edward. Had he made me dissatisfied with men? Or was I always that way and simply thought I was heterosexual?

Sigh. Victoria entering my life had made it more complicated, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Life without her suddenly seemed bleak and depressing.

"That's fine. Please, you've already done enough for me. I would feel bad asking you to take care of everything."

Victoria gave a faint smile at my pleas; she was only pretending to give in to my demands. I knew by now that when she gave me that smile it meant she was still stubbornly going to do whatever it was she had decided. I found that endearing about her at the same time it was vaguely frustrating.

And true to my speculations, one day as I was sitting on my bed fulfilling a required reading, the door to my room was sprung open widely and in was pushed Jacob most unceremoniously. "Quit pushing, would you?" he whirled and growled at his aggressor, which was none other than Victoria.

"Shut up, and stop making a big deal of this. Your cowardice has hurt Bella more than her broken limbs have. Now get in there and grovel for her forgiveness." Victoria's voice was flinty, sharp enough to cut steel.

Jake flinched at her tone before he slowly picked his eyes up and looked at me. "Hi," he said softly, awkwardly. I waved back with the same amount of awkwardness.

We stayed like that, just looking at each other before Victoria cleared her throat sharply. "Uh, right." Jake's face looked pained and he avoided looking at my casts. "I'm sorry for avoiding you..."

"And for being an ass," Victoria supplied.

"And for being an as-hey!" Jake shot her a dark look.

"You were one," Victoria shrugged unapologetically.

Jake bit back his retort at her and rubbed the back of his head, turning downcast eyes at me. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Look, Jake. I understand you feel bad about this. But it's okay. It was all an accident. And I really wish I could just have you back as a friend; losing you as a friend hurts more than these wounds. Please, just forget your guilt and talk to me again," I blurted out, not having the patience to wait for him to speak.

"I can't just ignore all I've done. I can't forget my guilt. But I will try to be your friend again. I promise I'll be there for you." He gave me a watery smile and I held out my hands.

"Come here."

He surged forward and we hugged, a good long one. "Don't ever be that dumb again," I warned and he let out a sigh into my long brown locks. "As you command, Bella." He pulled away and did a mock bow, a goofy grin on his face. Somewhere off to his right Victoria made a sound of disgust.

"So, lunch? On me, of course," Jake offered and I nodded my head.

"I'd love that."

He glowed at my smile and at the lack of resentment in my eyes and finally seemed to relax. I hoped he would finally be over it. Then with a small mischievous gleam in his eyes, he leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Just don't bring the red headed bitch with you, okay?"

"I heard that," Victoria bit out. She must have had good hearing because Jacob was quiet, but he pulled away a smirk on his lips. "I was hoping you would." Then he brushed out of the room with a bye Bella on his lips, shoulder checking Victoria who rolled her eyes at his exit. "Ungrateful."

"But I'm grateful. Thank you for helping us reconcile. It really meant a lot to me," I hopped off the bed, landing wobbly and Victoria was already there, steadying me. I swore she moved like the wind sometimes.

Her hands on my shoulder curled and we found ourselves looking into each others eyes, that same tension begging us to draw closer, filling the space between us. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to ignore the itch to kiss her. Her eyes lidded and she looked on at my lips with too much interest. "It was no problem," she spoke at last, as if remembering we had been having a conversation before. Then she let me go and made herself busy with organizing some papers on my desk.

Ugh. I held back an frustrated sigh. This had been happening ever since that moment in the shower. I swear she wants to lean in and kiss me, but she never does. Had I frightened her when I asked her what we were? I curled and uncurled my fingers in irritation. I needed to find a way to broach this topic. But how?

I decided to text Angela, since Victoria wouldn't ever leave my side during the day I couldn't ask Angela such questions in person with her around. **Hey, got a quick dilemma. Need help. ASAP.**

Angela shot back a text almost immediately with a shocked emoji. **What?! What happened? Is it the foot? Or the arm? Did you break something else?**

 **No. It's not that. It's something else. Relating to a person.**

 **\o0o/ I smell gossip. What's good?**

My fingers hovered over the keyboard. What was a good way of bringing this up without revealing too much...? **I kind of have this 'crush' on someone. And we've kissed and stuff and I want to talk to them about where we can take this. But when I asked them what were we, they said that they didn't know and have been avoiding the topic since. I want to bring it up because this not knowing is tearing me apart.**

I sent the text with baited breath and three panicked minutes passed before Angela finally answered. **Girl. I got just the thing. But you're going to need to be aggressive in this; to show them they have feelings for you. Here's what you do...**

* * *

I was nervous. Angela had given me good advice, but I had never done this before. Never instigated the interactions between me and Victoria before. But, if I really wanted results I had to do this. Angela had made me swear to her that I would tell her who this mysterious person was but I told her I would only uphold her deal if I got through to the person.

"Fair," she had remarked and wished me good luck.

"Who have you been texting? You've been going at it all evening." Victoria asks, peering at the book she's reading, pretending like she's not more interested in my answer than in this book.

"Just a friend," I tell her. "What are you reading?" I ask instead, sliding over to where she is sitting on the window cushion so as to catch the most of the dying light. My heart is up in my throat as I try to maintain a casual facade.

She gives me a quick glance when she notices how I've slid my leg over to hers, shoulder pressed to hers, but she doesn't say anything. "It's a Jane Austin book."

I wrinkle my nose up playfully. "You like those classics? I find them such a bore."

"I thought you were an English major. Shouldn't this be like the cream of the crop? The holy grail? While the rest of books are irredeemable piles of shit?"

"I actually like more modern books: more sensible plot and less convoluted vocabulary and sentences. But don't tell anyone. They'll accuse me of blaspheme and drop me from my major. I'll never be able to show my face around here again." I tentatively rest my head on her shoulder and I can feel her tense under me but she doesn't say anything still. I pretend to have my head there so I can read the words on the page.

She let's me stay like that, reading along with her until my eyes get droopy. "Time for bed," she says with almost what sounds like relief in her voice and moves me so she can help me get changed for bed.

While lying down in the dark I think of other things I can do and even though it is tempting to reach over and wrap myself around her right now, I've used up all of my courage for today in just sitting next to her.

Tomorrow at lunch time I make my next move. We're having lunch with Jake who actively vocalizes his displeasure at her being here but he doesn't do anything but complain and she doesn't leave, just sits next to me and smirks at him as he sits in front of us, stabbing angrily at his meaty meal. They're having some sort of argument again but right now all my energy is focused on psyching myself for the next stage of my plan. Slowly and timidly I edge my hand over to Victoria's knee. She stutters over her next word so I know she's felt me. But she doesn't do anything, in fact making extra effort in ignoring me, pointedly keeping her gaze ahead.

I also pretend I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary, slurping up my yogurt through a straw. "Hey, Jake, you wanna do a dinner with everyone? We haven't been in the same place at the same time for a while now."

"That sounds like a good idea. You sure you can manage with the casts?"

"I'm sure. The one on my leg is coming off in like a week's time and I'm only going to need therapy for a little bit." The fracture in my bones had been small, thankfully, as when Jake had body slammed into me, it was the glass and metal of the hospital door that took the brunt of his fall and not my foot.

I inch my hand up Victoria's leg, holding an even pressure, stroking with my thumb as I ascend. I chance a glance at her and see that her hand is gripping the table with a white knuckled hold. Her eyes are on us but she's not listening, her gaze lost. It's having an effect on her and I wonder why she hasn't stopped me yet.

I decide to tease her a bit more. This sort of feeling of power could get addicting.

"What about you Vicky? You want to come too?" I give her thigh a squeeze

"Y-yes," she stammers when she realizes I've asked her a question. And she looks almost ashamed that she slipped up.

"You're inviting her?" Jake scowls.

"She's my friend too," I comment calmly, fingers teasing at the zipper of her jeans. Her legs spread farther apart and I almost gasp out in shock. _Oh, so she's encouraging me?_ I had not been expecting that _._ I cast her another gaze and see that she's looking the other way but her chest is moving more rapidly up and down. Shit, I don't know what else to do now. I hadn't planned to go any further than this. My throat is dry and I merely keep my fingers there as I try to focus on the conversation. "A lot of our friend group has already seen me with her. It would be rude to keep her away from them."

Then, because I'm starting to panic at not knowing what other advances to make, I hobble off to the nearest trash can with my empty yogurt carton for a diversion. As soon as I'm up, Jake is yelling something at Victoria, thinking I can't hear him. I can. I always notice their arguments. "You are disgusting, you know that?"

It's nothing new he has said to her, so I ignore this latest diatribe between them. "What are you talking about?" is her hissed response.

"You know what I mean. She may not know it, but I can because I smell it. It's positively dripping off of you. It's ruining my appetite!"

"Then stop breathing," she snaps back by the time I get back to the table. This time she shifts over to the very end of the stone bench glaring at something in the distance and I grimace, wondering if she no longer trusts me to sit next to her.

The third time I make a move on her, it is a day after the lunch at night. I've made sure to keep these attempts evenly spaced out so she can be caught off guard. This one will be my biggest move yet. If those other two didn't make her want to talk to me about the issue, than this one certainly would.

The lights were turned off, my roommates were asleep and I was reading something on my phone, waiting for Vicky to fall asleep. The slow movements of her back told me she was, her peaceful face turned towards me. She looked so sweet like this, some of her predatory nature wiped off of her features. I put my phone away and carefully slide my left arm around her waist, making sure to trail it up on top of her tank top. I can feel her breath hitch at the touch and then I make my next bold move, leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. She shivers now and her eyes open up to stare at me with a pleading in their gaze. But I don't know what it is they are begging me to do. To stop? Or to continue?

I lean in and this time press a kiss higher up, right under her jawbone. This time my name bursts from her lips breathlessly. "Bella. We're threading in dangerous territory."

"And why is that?" I mumble softly but my heart is beating like crazy. I'm placing kiss after gentle kiss on her neck and she cranes it back so I can reach more, pushing her breasts up as she snakes a hand around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Because...because," she is clearly struggling for words and I'm surprised by how quickly it has dissolved to that. It's fucking hot. Maybe I should lay off the kisses? I was trying to have a conversation. Yet I couldn't resist from nibbling at the junction of where her neck met her shoulder. "Because I'm going to fuck you if you don't stop," bursts out of her like a heated promise and I still as my body is hit with intense arousal.

Oh.

Ohhhhh.

I want that. I really do. But I'm not ready for it right now because that wasn't the plan for tonight.

"Sorry," I whisper apologetically and pull away from her, keeping some space between us on the sheets. She turns to look at the ceiling, raking a hand through her hair, trying to calm her breaths. Her thighs rub together under the sheets and a soft little moan leaves her mouth.

My throat is dry and I too am hot, burning under these sheets but I don't dare make a move. "I need to take a cold shower," she announces at last and nearly bolts out of the bed. I sigh and my close my eyes. Well, that went splendidly.

I toss and turn the rest of the night, unable to sleep fully for the side of my bed where Victoria sleeps is empty.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Four: How the Tables Have Turned  
_

"When's your girlfriend going to leave?" I pause in front of Bella's dorm door when I hear those words sneered from one of Bella's roommates. It must be Lauren. The blonde has never looked kindly upon me staying and I was surprised she had managed to survive without complaining about me openly for this long.

I hold my breath as I wait upon Bella's response. Predictably it is an outrageous 'what?'

"That red head, Victoria. She's been here for three weeks. Is she planning on living here with us?" Lauren continues and I want to punch her face in for giving Bella grief.

"She's not my girlfriend." Bella stumbles on that word and I can imagine her just blushing at saying it. "She's just a friend, and she's in a rough living situation right now. She has nowhere else to go."

"I don't care. How long does it take for her to find some temporary housing? Or to go to the college's student help centers and ask for help there?" Lauren is nasty and her irritating cadence adds to the annoying package deal that is her. My hand is on the door, ready to come in to Bella's aid but I have no need for it.

"You need to pull your head out of your ass Lauren. Not everyone has a shit ton of money like you. Learn some compassion. Victoria will stay here as long as I deem it necessary to. And you will shut up about it, or I will report you for bias." Bella spat out and there was the sharp inhale of insult from Lauren but the girl was silent after that. Instead her angry steps approached the door and when she wrenched open the door she found herself face to face with me. She jumped, surprised.

"Well, hello there, Lauren," I sneered on her appearance and leaned against the door frame, eyes sharp on her. Even with my simple and homey outfit of a tank top and shorts, I knew I could paint quite an intimidating picture. "How's your morning?"

"Good," she says gruffly and defensively, wary of me, eyes flickering over my face for the smallest trace of danger.

"That's nice to hear. And if you want to keep having good morning's, I suggest you keep your awful little mouth shut. If I hear you giving Bella anymore trouble because of my current situation, I will make you regret it," I lowered my voice dangerously as I drew closer to her face. Her fear scent wafted up from her. "Got it?"

"Yes." She squeaked out and then I pulled back, letting her bolt from the room in an undignified manner. I then entered to see Bella was the only one there, the third occupant of the room having left hours ago.

"You've returned," Bella said softly as we sized each other up, neither approaching the other. My stomach rolled with the ghost of the hunger she had awakened in me last night and I had to try hard not to think about how I could have fucked her last night. I had come so close to doing so. Dangerously so. We were already in bed, and she was soft and willing and she just knew where to kiss...

I closed my eyes, letting a soft frustrated groan exit my lips. No matter how much I had touched myself last night I hadn't been able to get her out of my system. Instead the valiant fantasies had only stitched her more into my body, into my very soul. I had left to try and control myself, trying to temper my desires over the course of six hours, wandering half of those around the town in my skimpy outfit because I had been afraid to come back. I couldn't believe I had let that phrase slip through my lips. Would she hate me now?

"Yes, I did." I chuckled humorlessly. "I take it you want to talk?" I fiddled with a clock on her desk, discomfort covering my skin.

"I do. I want to talk about us. We need to address this thing between us."

I had had a feeling over the course of the past week that Bella had been pushing for this, by using seduction to get to me. I thought I would be able to stand up to it. Her first attempt, leaning her head on my shoulder while we both read, was nothing I couldn't handle. But I had been proved wrong. I had thought that was the most bold she could get and then that lunch had come and her hand was on my knee, traveling upwards and I could feel my body fill with warmth and want. Conversation around me was fuzzy and all I could focus on was her hand touching me. And when it had come up to play with my zipper, hinting and teasing at what could be, I swore I was going to go mad. I just wanted her to open my pants, slip her fingers in and take me, right there, even with the mutt in front of us.

I wanted her to make me scream, wanted her to make me hers. She had to know what she was doing to me. Even her phrasing: "What about you Vicky? You want to come too?" had double meaning to it, and I wanted to cry out, _yes, make me cum_ , but I kept my desire locked up between tight lips.

Jake, that annoying mutt, had of course scented my arousal. How could he not, when it dripped down my legs, making my muscles quake in need. "You are disgusting, you know that?" he spat, not even waiting until Bella was decently out of ear shot.

I feigned stupidity so I could spare myself the embarrassment of him knowing. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. She may not know it, but I can because I smell it. It's positively dripping off of you. It's ruining my appetite!"

I wished very dearly for him to choke on a big bowl of dicks, but I couldn't say such vulgarities when Bella was around. "Then stop breathing," I settled for and moved away from Bella, not trusting myself to keep it together if she kept touching me like that.

I kept a look out on Bella after that, worried when she would strike next. I hadn't expected her to be so sneaky as to do it in the room where her roommates were. But she had surprised me and made me almost lose control over my baser instincts. I would have to remind myself never to underestimate her.

"Alright...so spit it out," I told her, rubbing my arm because I didn't know what else to do with my body right now.

Her eyebrows scrunched up and she let out a sigh, as if not expecting me to so readily agree to this. "It's...just that...well, I don't understand you. We've kissed multiple times now, and I know you like me, and you know I like you, but what are we doing with it? What moves do we make in the future?" Her voice trembled with uncertainty as she spoke. "I hate not knowing. If I did than I could sleep easier at night."

I sighed heavily, wondering what the hell I could tell her. I couldn't blurt out the fact that we were mates. That wouldn't work well. She wouldn't even understand it and would question me more and than it would become revealed I was a vampire and shit...I was a vampire. I couldn't do anything with her without fear of hurting her. My skin despite it's normally frigid temperature went colder as dread and dreading filled my limbs. I pushed away the happiness that she liked me from my mind. "Look, Bella. I don't know what we are. But if it's bothering you so much than I can just stop it all. And we can go back to being friends. I promise I won't bother you anymore about it. I promise I won't make you any more uncomfortable." I gave her a watery smile even as I saw her face fall.

She licked her lips, opened her mouth, as if preparing to say something else but then closed it. "Fine."

* * *

She was giving me the cold shoulder. I knew it. She would always keep her distance when we slept, never allowing me to cuddle up to her. She would walk a good couple feet away when we ventured to class and she didn't look at me when she talked to me. Frankly, it was frustrating me. I knew I had hurt her by saying what I had. But I was a vampire. I couldn't just date her. I couldn't give her what she wanted. So what if she had a crush. She'd be literally crushed if I slipped up. I could easily break her ribs just with one hand. And I had given her two casts- granted the leg one had come off now- that was proof enough and I hadn't even been trying.

I was doing the right thing. So then why did it feel so wrong?

I stayed silent and endured her treatment. Jake took great pleasure from my pain. He would shoot me all knowing smirks and confident looks when Bella would gravitate over to him, rather than to me. I wanted to break his face in for that, but I clenched my hands together and suffered it diligently. I would not beg. I did _not_ beg.

"We're having that dinner today. You coming?" Bella asked, jolting me from thoughts about throttling Jacob at the casual way his arm was slung around her shoulder.

"Uh."

"You wouldn't want to miss it. So much good food," Jake smiled and I frowned at him. He clearly knew vampires couldn't eat. There was no way I could go out for dinner with Bella's friends. So far I had kept my lack of appetite a secret from her by claiming I had a special diet.

"Jake, Vicky has her special diet. She might not be able to eat the food there." Okay, that stung. Even though Bella was protecting me by looking out for my best interests, she was now singing a different tune than she had a couple days ago. Before she had wanted me to go, saying it was fine if I didn't eat anything. I could just sit there and talk. And ever since I had rejected her, she didn't want me to go. Which only made me want to go more.

"It's fine. I'll go," I smiled tightly and Jake smirked back. He was well aware of the tension between us. "See you there later."

I couldn't tell if Bella was happy about that or not but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let her shut me out that easily.

Dinner was a loud affair, the group of us stuffed into an entirely too small table in a noisy dinner. The revolting smells of food invaded my nostrils and I had to stop from breathing to keep from gagging. Bella had tried to sit away from me but I had weaseled my way in next to her left side while Jacob sat on her right. I quickly learned that Bella's close friend group consisted of Angela, who smiled tentatively at me, and Mike, a blond haired boy who couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"Everyone, this is Victoria," Bella indicated to me and I raised my lips in a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you all," my voice dripped with silk and I could see Mike blush as my eyes steadily landed on him.

Conversation started from there and I received a couple of questions about my lack of dinner. "Special diet," I told them with a flippant wave, as if tired of repeating this. "Relates to my pale skin and weird eye color and low body temperature."

Bella was ardently avoiding talking to me as much as she should, pouring all her attentions onto Jacob which only made me pissed off. I had to do something. I couldn't stand her to devote her time to that filthy mutt. So I took a page out of her book and placed a cold hand on her knee. She was wearing a dress for this dinner so my hand was pressed to her soft flesh and given the sudden squeak she let out she hadn't been expecting me to touch her.

"You okay?" Angela asked and Bella nodded her head. "Yea, just uh, felt a chill down my back." She went back to eating her salad as causally as she could but I wasn't done. I slid my hand up slowly, trailing fingers. The material of her dress bunched up as I got closer to the apex of her thighs. The fork in her hand tightened and she shot me a pointed and glared look. I looked out the window, pretending I was more interested in the weather out there. When she saw I wasn't stopping, she roughly got up and pulled at my shoulder.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she announced loudly and I allowed her to tug me up, following her as she strode angrily into the restroom and whirled on me as soon as the door closed.

"What are you doing?" she hissed out.

"What do you mean?" I quirked up a brow.

"Don't act coy. I thought we were in agreement that we were stopping whatever there was between us. And this, is not that!"

I raised my hands up in surrender. "Can you blame me for doing that, when suddenly you've decided to be immature and act like I don't exist?"

"What!" she gasped out, offended. "I do not- I am not acting childish."

"Yes, you are. Maybe you're not aware of it, but you're going around treating me like I'm dirt or something equally boring. You're very dismissive of my words and actions, and you don't even look me in the eyes properly when you talk to me. Friends don't do that."

Bella's mouth tightened but she nodded her head. "I guess...maybe I have been doing that. I didn't mean to. I just felt awkward after everything."

I could sense this was as far as we would get so I smiled tightly at her. "Glad we could have this talk. Now let's go before people suspect we're doing other things in here." I caught the start of her delicate flush before I vacated the room first. Jacob eyed me suspiciously as I sat down but I ignored his eyes. I hadn't done anything to her, so he could just back the fuck up.

Bella came out afterwards and this time, she actually tried to not ignore me as she had before. It made me happier to see her realizing she had treated me rudely and her trying to fix that. Dinner flew by than and soon we were leaving the place, heading to the car. It was chilly outside and we all hurried to Bella's vehicle to avoid the chill, when the girl stumbled on her newly healed leg and fell.

I could have easily caught her, but to move from the back of the group to the front and than find a rational explanation for that was not going to happen. As much as it hurt me to see her fall, I had to let it happen. Thankfully, Mike was able to catch her by the wrist, lessening the fall somewhat. But it didn't work as well as I thought because suddenly the smell of blood hit me and my nostrils flared hungrily.

Bella's blood.

She was bleeding.

Blood.

 _Hers._

My body itched and my throat went dry but my fangs didn't throb with the urge to sink them into soft flesh. I could feel a dizzying moment or two for her blood before it passed and I was back to being concerned over her.

But Jake didn't know that. He scented blood too, saw the way Bella's two scrapped knees shone red and looked back at me, seeing a weird expression on my face which he must have taken for hunger. And the next thing I knew I was hitting the ground hard.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Five: Hard to Crack  
_

I was still recovering from my embarrassing trip outside of the restaurant we had just been in, so it took me a while to notice a more pressing issue, and that was Jacob and Victoria tearing the shit out of each other just behind us. The sounds of vicious snarls and screams from both members sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't understand why they were fighting like this again.

"Get off of me you disgusting animal!" Victoria howled out, trying to kick Jake off of her where he had her pinned to the cold hard ground.

"You're only going to hurt her. You think I can trust you?"

"Holy shit, what's happening?" Angela asked as she gaped wide eyed along with me and Jake. Some pedestrians changed streets to avoid getting caught up in the wrestling.

"I don't know," I gasped out.

"We need to get them to stop," Mike blurted out and rushed towards them. Flashbacks of the last time I had tried to stop their fight played in my head. I had come back from the hospital twice, and I didn't want that to happen to Mike.

I snagged onto his sleeve in the last moment and he jerked back. "Don't go. Don't try to stop them."

"Why not? They're pounding the shit out of each other," he looked on at me confusedly.

"Last time I tried to stop their fight I ended up with two casts. I don't want to see that happen to you."

His mouth made an o shape. "Right. But then how do we...?" he looked on where the two where still viciously fighting.

"Jake you need to stop this!" I instead decided to plead. I hoped he could hear my voice over the loud smacks and cries of fury from Victoria as she clawed at his back. His tee was in shreds. Just how damn sharp were her nails?

"No, you need to leave first. Only then can we stop," he shot back.

"What kind of bullshit logic is that?" I demanded angrily, not having the patience for this.

"Angela and Mike-" he paused here as one of Victoria's fists found his mouth. I couldn't tell who I was more worried about right now. Him or her. "Take Bella and just go. Me and Victoria will settle this ourselves."

"The only thing I'm settling is my foot up your ass!" Victoria snarled.

Angela and Mike looked hesitant about this. "Jake, we really don't want to leave you-"

"Just do it!" he cut Angela off impatiently.

"Fine," she sighed out, guilt in her eyes. I was feeling a bit more angry. If Jake was so insistent on settling this himself than he damn well could. I was going to have a good talking with him about his actions towards Vicky. Vicky would be hearing it too. I was tired of their shenanigans.

I grabbed the two of my friends. "Let's just go back."

"You sure?" Angela raised concerned brows.

"They're adults. They don't need us baby sitting them." Then I wobbled over to my car, ignoring the sting and slow drip of blood down my knees.

By the time Victoria came back to the room it was nearly 12 at night. I had stayed up waiting for her, arms crossed over my chest, sitting on the edge of my bed. I had already talked to Jake, scolding him severely. "I don't understand why the two of you cannot behave civilly!" In vengeance I had swabbed his scratch marks with the rubbing alcohol all the more viciously. He winced in pain but didn't say anything. He had come back with scratch marks all over his back and chest, his shirt missing huge chunks of it. I had to throw it out.

A bruise was forming around his eye and his lips were split but he didn't seem apologetic in the least. "I was only doing what I thought best."

"What you thought best- are you insane?" my voice rose in pitch. "How is picking a fight with her for the best?"

"You wouldn't get it."

"Then tell me! Maybe I can help alleviate the issue between the two of you."

He shook his head sadly, striding away from me and sliding a new shirt back on. "I can't tell you."

"Fine then!" I huffed, throwing down the used swabs. "Be a stupid stubborn idiot like that." I had then left his dorm room in a fuss, striding back to my own. And there I had been waiting ever since for Vicky. Maybe she would be reasonable and tell me what was going on.

"You took long enough," I snidely said. "Were you hoping to sneak in when I was asleep?" I had purposefully kept my lights low so as to trick her.

"Kind of," she admitted shyly. "I didn't want you to see my face." There were angry scratch marks down it, silver from fading away with time. And her lip was also split but the blood on it was already dry.

"Why do you fight? I don't understand it. Jake won't tell me anything about it."

"And you're hoping I will," she guessed. Then gave me a rueful smile. "Sorry, I can't. It's between me and him."

I shook my head in disgust at this. "I'm so tired of this. Fine. Don't tell me. And next time you'll be knocking the snot out of each other, don't expect me to care."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I'll be fine. Honestly. I can take care of things myself."

"Just like you took care of it with your crazy ex?" My words are spiteful and I regret them as soon as they are out my mouth. Victoria's shoulders slump and something like fear alights in them.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean to," my words falter.

"No. It's okay." Victoria steps forward and squeezes in between my legs so she can pull me into a hug. "I've been so wrapped up with you being in pain that I almost forget that he's still a threat." She mumbles this into my hair.

"Well maybe he's given up. Maybe campus security took care of him?"

She doesn't respond, instead pulling away and looking down at my knees. "Do they hurt?" she asks.

I shake my head no. "I'm fine, honestly." She doesn't seem to believe me because she lowers her head and takes me completely off guard when she presses a chaste kiss to each spot there is a bandage plastered on. The words stick in my throat and all I can say is, "Victoria," softly.

"A kiss to make the hurt go away," she smiles gently at me as she straightens up again and seized by a feeling of emboldenment I cup her face with my hands. I forget about how we were supposed to stop doing these things and instead lightly feather kisses on her hurt cheek. Her eyes flutter shut at this and I can feel the breath burst from her lips as she sinks in closer to me, her hands on my knees sliding up and under my dress and suddenly my heart is beating loudly in my chest.

"Bella," she calls my name, questioning.

"Just returning the favor," I inform her and am so close to dropping a light kiss upon her lips when the door slams open and we jump apart.

It's Lauren and she has an impressive sneer on her face. "Don't let me interrupt you and your _girlfriend_ from whatever you were doing. It's not like I don't find it disgusting at all."

"Go suck a dick," Victoria hisses before I can manage to get some words together. "Or better yet, go choke on one."

Lauren flushes angrily at this. "You don't get to talk to me like that, in _my_ room."

"This is Bella's room too, or do you think you own this whole fucking school and everyone in it." Victoria is on a roll and she pulls away from me, radiating menace. Lauren feels the shift in aura and shrinks back. But it seems she will not back down from a fight this time. "I'm so tired of entitled bitches like you."

"And I'm so tired of dykes like you. Spreading your nasty dyke germs around the school."

"Sounds like you're discriminatory against gays. Might have to file a bias report on you," Victoria threatens and Lauren gasps. That's a serious threat that could get her kicked out of the school.

"You wouldn't dare, you bitch!"

"Try me," Victoria leans in, all tall and intimidating and Lauren snaps out out of fear. She slaps Victoria hard but the red doesn't even flinch, just looks unwaveringly on at Lauren who lets out a scream of pain and bends over. "My hand! My fucking hand! It's fucking broken. You broke it you bitch."

This stirs something in Victoria and she looks on at me in panic, where I sit still frozen. Then she turns back to Lauren. "You're just overexaggerating. Calm the fuck down."

But Lauren doesn't stop howling and it's bringing the attention of the other girls down the halls. We're left with no choice but to call an ambulance for her to the hospital.

* * *

"I was right, you _are_ built like a fucking brick," I say to Victoria as we watch the ambulance cart Lauren away whose still howling in pain over her broken hand. I don't know what else to say about this situation because it's just so...odd. How can a human be that strong? Something's not adding up here but I don't know what it could be.

"Yea, a brick," Victoria laughs without any humor and I wonder what must be running through her mind, because her face looks paler than usual and she's avoiding my eyes. "Or maybe Lauren needs to drink some more calcium. Her bones are weak."

I don't think that's the case, but I don't comment on it, because I sure as hell drink a lot of milk and my bones still got crushed.

"Let's go to bed," I suggest because I don't know how to comfort her when suspicions run through my head; I am too afraid to comfort her right now because for some reason I feel like she is hiding something big from me, something vitally important and this has to relate to her inhuman strength.

"Okay," she says softly and follows me back to the dorm room. The next morning when I wake up, the bed is empty and Jake is knocking at my door.

"Good morning," he greets cheerily, a duffel bag slung around his shoulder. "Guess whose sleeping over at your place now. This guy!" he jerks back a thumb at himself.

"What? What about Vicky?" I yawn, still half asleep, rubbing my mussed up hair.

"She's staying in my room. She said that because of her being here Lauren was giving you issues. So she'd figured I'd stay here in her place."

There's something he's not telling me, but I don't know what. Does he know about Vicky's crazy ex? Did she tell him about it?

"And why would I need the help? She's only been here to help me with my casts but I'm almost all healed by now." I say this casually, hoping to come off as normal and not sounding bitter because I've been kept out of some loop between them.

"Uh, yea, but you know," he flounders, clearly not expecting me to question his arrival and purpose here. "I also feel bad about the casts and I wanna help out if just for a little bit. Plus, if Lauren sees me, she'll stop making fun of you and calling you a dyke."

I roll my eyes. "I don't care if she thinks I'm a dyke. Really, Jake, your help is not needed, but I do appreciate the offer."

He shifts on his feet, frustration showing up in his eyes. "Come on, Bells," he pulls out his best pout. "Don't you wanna have a sleepover with your buddy Jake?"

I sigh. He's being stubborn about this and I don't know why. But perhaps if I let him stay then he might divulge some information to me. Because I've come to realize that both he and Victoria are hiding something from me, and I don't know what. But I'm sure as hell going to find out.

"Sure, just leave your stuff here. And if you don't mind I gotta go to the lib to do some research."

"I'll go with you."

"It's fine-"

"Nah, it's cool, I've got to do some research there too."

I'm not convinced. "On what?" I arch a brow.

"Uh, you know, science of uh, bananas and sports. Cuz you know, they give good proteins to athletes." Jake's never been a good liar so maybe that might be a plus in this situation. It'll make it easier to get info out of him.

"Fine, come along, but don't bother me. I need quiet."

He mimes zipping his lips. "Not even a peep," he promises and we head off after I get dressed properly, with him carrying my school bags.

I settle down at a computer facing away from him, and he takes the one across from me, though I catch him focusing more on me than his screen. I don't call him out on it, because then it might give away that I'm looking up questionable content. So I casually start googling stuff up.

 **Super strong?** I type in and results of humans with 'super powers' pop up, along with some images of body builders. No, that's not helpful at all.

 **Body built like a brick?** That too only leads to more body builders.

 **Indestructible people?** Still nothing that can relate to Victoria's situation. How utterly frustrating.

I tap my fingers on the keyboard and let out a huff of air. What else can I put in? What else did I know about Vicky that could be a clue?

I only knew about her disorder. Maybe super strength was also a part of it? I typed in albinism but after looking through several scientific articles on it nothing was said about super strength. And neither was anything mentioned about albinism affecting diet or body temperature. Weird...

Still, I wasn't going to give up. I was sure there was something I wasn't getting.

 **Pale skin, red eyes, super strong.** The search results for this were not what I was expecting at all.

"Vampires?" I mouthed to myself as I stared incredulously at the screen before me. Images of pale skinned men and women, with red eyes and blood dripping down their lips; all beautiful and alluring to look at, took up the first half of the web page. A link below caught my eye. I clicked on it and it lead me to a website called Eclipse, apparently a site for all vampire lore needs, as it so toted proudly in tacky gothic scroll on the top banner.

 _Vampires are mystical and alluring creatures so it comes as no surprise that they are often the subject of supernatural books. Authors find themselves captivated by the spellbinding beauty and the primal natures of these creatures; of the danger they evoke, yet of the desire they induce on poor human beings. As such, vampires have become a huge part of literature due to their well researched nature by those authors and adventurers brave enough to record them._

 _Here you will find all the information you will need on such creatures of the night._

Below the introduction was a shit ton of links to various vampire species, some with names I couldn't even pronounce.

I rubbed my brows. This was ridiculous. Victoria couldn't be a vampire. It just wasn't possible. This website acted like they were real but everyone knew they were just monsters of fiction. As were werewolves and witches and all that stuff.

Still, I found myself clicking through some of the links and reading the information given there.

 _Original vampire- those who have been around for thousands and thousands of centuries. No one knows how they were created only that these are the most powerful of all vampire kinds. They can use magic, psychic powers (such as mind controlling people), can control the weather, can transform into animals at will, and have super speed and strength. The downside is that they cannot go out into direct sunlight and religious items and garlic repel them. They must consume the blood of humans in order to keep their immortality. They also do not age and can sire other vampires though those will be weaker and weaker, each generation losing more of it's powers._

 _Nosferatu- vampires whose transformation is caused by an animal bite, almost like a zombie infection. These creatures are ugly and cursed to forever hide in the dark. They posses little power and carry a stench around them. They hunt humans for their blood and it only takes one bite for the vampire to transfer their curse onto the poor unsuspecting human._

 _Human vampire- a vampire with all the regular powers of super speed, strength, heightened senses, but with none of the weaknesses. They can walk out in sunlight, they are not repelled by garlic or religious icons, and they can sometimes even display some sorts of powers specific to their nature. They often blend in with other humans and prey on them when they least suspect it. Though they do look human they do share inhuman characteristics. They are cold skinned, cannot eat human food, and their eye color will vary from red to gold depending on how much human blood they have consumed over the years. Those with gold are still young and mainly feed on animal blood which is an option for these species of vampires since they have more of their human morals intact and can control their more base desires. Red is for those who have feed on thousands of human, and who have been around for longer periods of time.  
_

I could feel my breath catch in my throat at this particular passage. Red eyes, no consumption of human food, cold skin...and super strong, this was all sounding a lot like Victoria. My head began to feel light and dizzy and I had to close my eyes briefly. But that couldn't be. Victoria couldn't be a vampire. She was kind and caring and she always took care of me. Besides, she hadn't even made a move for my blood, or anyone else's who were close to me. This was all just some bullshit coincidence. Just something dumb. Vampires were not real.

"Bella, you okay?" Jake's voice cut through my reading and I nearly jumped in my seat, having forgotten he was even still here. He peered at me in concern and I smoothed my brow which was creased up in intense worry while I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." I hurriedly clicked out of the page and shut the computer off. Coming here had been a waste of time. I hadn't found anything of note. "I think I'm done here."

"Lunch?" Jake asked and I looked over at the clock noticing that it was now midday and that I had spent three hours here.

"Sure." But I had no appetite, my stomach churning in nerves. Despite how much I scoffed at the vampire idea, it wouldn't leave me alone.

 **A/N: Bella's finally realizing that Vicky and Jake might not have been truthful to her, and she's sure as hell going to find out what it's all about.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Six: What's Going on?  
_

I couldn't spend another night in Bella's room. I couldn't risk it. Not only did I still pose a danger to her, but I was coming dangerously close to exposing myself. I could see it, see the questions in her eyes, and I couldn't bare to have her question me and the true nature of who I was. So I ran yet again, just like a coward. My cowardly legs brought me to Jake's door. He opened it up, letting out the stench of jocks with him. I had to hold back the urge to plug my nose. How he managed to live in this room with all those hormonal and sweaty guys was beyond me. But then again, he probably didn't care since he was one of them.

Loud roars of men playing video games came from behind him as he stood in the doorway not willing to let me past it. I was on his territory and he was guarding it.

Stupid.

As if I wanted any of what he might have.

"Victoria," he growled low in his throat, eyes darting over me suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I came to-to talk to you." I swallow harshly because I hate how my voice wavers. I'm affected and I don't even know why. I can't even tell what I feel right now, just that it's painful and I don't want to feel it; don't want to harm Bella. I know this might hurt her anyways, but I cannot risk being around her. It pains me to admit it, but she might be better off with Jake around to protect her while we hunt Assface down.

"To talk?" he doesn't seem convinced.

"Listen, it's just that, Lauren, Bella's roommate came swinging at me and when she hit my face, she broke her hand on it." I could have stopped her; could have prevented all this but I didn't because some small part of me wanted her hurt. "And I don't think-"

"You think Bella might know."

I nod my head stiffly. "She's getting suspicious and I don't want her finding out."

He scoffs. "How is this any of my business? You chose to be around her despite me warning you away and despite you knowing that this is a possible risk when you spend so much time next to humans."

Lucky mutt, he'd never have issues like this because he was warm and he could eat human food. I couldn't do either of those things, which meant a life of isolation was best. But I couldn't leave Bella, not when she was in danger. "You forget that she's in danger. I can't leave her."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting her myself."

"Just like you were perfectly capable of ensuring I left town," I sneer at him. "Please, you're just a pup. You have no idea how to deal with us vampires. I've walked this earth for centuries before you were born. I know how we operate. Only I can stop him."

I expect Jake to argue back on this, to say that he is not naive but he merely squares his shoulders. "Only _we_ can stop him. I know I might not be good at this whole hunting vampires down thing, but I want to be there for Bella."

"Even if it kills you?" I arch a brow because that is always a possibility when talking about battles between vampires and werewolves.

"Yes." His dark eyes blaze determination. "She's my friend. My _pack_. I will protect her. And you?"

"She's my mate," I say because it's true and there need be no other explanation.

"Hey Jake, who you talking to?" Some muscle bound guy comes up to the door and spots me on the other end. I can tell by the dilation of his pupils he's found me attractive without me even having to now sniff the arousal tinged air. "Why hello there," he smiles, preening. "What's your name?"

I cross my arms over my chest. I don't have time for him. "Pack a duffel bag and stay in Bella's room for now."

"And you?"

"I don't need sleep." I eye the roommate because he's still there, clearly not picking up on my dismissive behavior towards him. "Jake." I huff in warning.

He steps out of the room and closes the door behind him, giving us a bit more privacy.

"I'll be prowling the city during the night and day, while you stay here and protect her."

"What if she asks why you're gone, or why I'm there?"

"Just tell her it's about the casts. And I don't think she'll ask about me, so you'll be fine." I'm bitter as I say that because I saw the glimmer of suspicion in her eyes and I'm afraid to face it. But while it threatens me, it also protects me. "As soon as Assface is out of the way, I'll be gone." Whatever questions and concerns she has about me will vanish soon just like me into the city night.

Jake nods his head.

* * *

It's been two nights since I've been in Bella's bed and I sorely miss her. I miss her scent, the warmth and softness of her body. But this is for the best. I need to be out on these streets, looking for Assface's scent. I'll have to trust Jake to keep her safe, though it angers me to think of him sharing her bed. I hope she put him on the floor, like the mutt he is.

As I walk the streets at dusk, hands in the pocket of my leather jacket, I keep my nose open, absorbing all the scents of the city around me. There's the smell of oil, of trash, of human sweat and blood. But no vampire scent. Have I lost my touch? Have I forgotten how he smells? It has been months and I've never been the best at trailing scents. There are specific types of vampires, Gourmets, those with a nose for tracking and scenting. Supposedly they could distinguish even the most closely related scents, and could catalogue up to hundreds of them. I wondered if Assface was one. He had totted about being some high class Hunter when I met him.

"My my, your senses have really dulled. Living with that human must have made you go soft." I froze on those words before swirling on my heel. He was there, sitting on the hood of a car. I felt red hot anger curl up inside of me, but I knew better than to attack. We were on a busy street corner and my self preservation wouldn't let me make such a risky move no matter how much of a threat he posed to me and Bella.

"Assface," I spat out. "You've finally shown yourself."

"Assface?" he looked offended. "That's not my name. It's James. Nice and classy. A royal name."

"For a royal pain in the ass."

That comment didn't make him any happier. "Must you be so rude. I'm trying to be civil here. I'm trying to do introductions! What's your name?"

"It's Your Funeral," I snarled back, "because I'm going to kill you."

"Fine then, Your Funeral," he mocked the name. "And what's the mutt's name?"

My shoulders bristled. How did he know I was working with Jake? Had he been keeping tabs on us? "His name is not important."

"Good to see you still haven't lost all of your sensibilities. First, shacking up with a human, and then befriending a mutt."

"Have you shown up today merely to mock me?"

"No," he said slowly, leaning back more on the hood of the car. "I've come to tell you that I'm willing to wait a bit longer for you and that mutt to get your shit together. I want a challenge when I go after your little Bella."

And he knew her name! How?! "How generous of you," I grit out through tightly clenched teeth.

"I am quite altruistic," he smiled pointedly. "Though Bella is also still broken and there is no fun in going after prey that is lamed. It dampens the fun and thrill of chasing them down."

"You sick man!" I snarl and it is all I can do to stop myself from lunging at him and ripping him to pieces. But if I did that I'd risk exposing myself and getting in trouble with the Volturi.

"Aren't you a hypocrite. Didn't you do the same to your prey? Why should Bella be any different." He tips his head coyly. That fucker knows! He knows there is some special reason I've become so attached to Bella. "Oh, that's right, because she's your mate."

His declaration sounds sick and twisted and I bite the bottom of my lip so hard that it bleeds. "I will end you. I will render your limb from limb, cell from cell if I have to. There will be no trace of your existence left on this world if you so much as touch a single hair on her head." My voice is low and guttural and my throat so tight from anger it hurts to talk.

He only shivers in delight. "Good, good," he hisses. "Get angry. Get riled up. It only makes the hunt more thrilling." He jumps off the hood, leers at me. "Seven days," he says, tucking his thumbs into his back pocket. "Seven days to get your shit together before I come full force." Then he strides away, slow and cocky because he knows I will be too worried about Bella to chase after him.

I race back to the dorms, knocking frantically on the door, so hard it almost caves under my touches.

Jake opens it up, chest puffed out protectively, ready to fight if I had been a threat. It deflates when he sees me. "Vic-"

I don't wait, just push my way inside, knocking him off balance. Lauren's back and she's got a white cast on her hand. "Oh great, so not only is jock boy living here, but you're back too."

"Shut up!" I snarl at her and she pales at the look of hatred in my eyes, shrinking back against her bed. I know my eyes must be ghastly red but I need to know Bella's fine.

"Bella, thank god," I sag in relief when I see her sitting on the window cushion. I scoop her up into a hug and I don't let go, just breathing her in. She tenses at my touch but eventually relaxes. "Vicky, what's going on?"

"I ran into my ex."

I don't need eyes in the back of my head to know that Jake's as tense as a board. His chest growl rumbles in my ears. "Your ex?" Bella pulls from my tight hold, eyes wide in an 'oh shit' expression. She cups my chin. "Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure he hadn't gotten to you."

"No, I'm fine. Jake's been watching over me. Does he know about the ex?"

"No-"

"Yes-" Me and Jake pause.

"Yes-"

"No-" I shot Jake an angry glare. He shrugs. I sigh, close my eyes at his inability to keep a story straight. "Look, Jake knows somewhat. I didn't give him all the details because that's not his story to hear. But he is here to keep watch over you."

"So the cast thing was a lie?" Bella shoots him a look. He begins to sweat under it. "Not really. Like I do want to help with your cast and stuff, I just didn't wanna freak you out more about the ex thing." Good thing I had filled Jake in on the lie I had told Bella about my ex, though he had been disapproving of the fact I was lying so much to her. I had no other choice, however, for a vampire's life was built on lies as was a werewolf's. It was how we survived.

"And how come you couldn't stay?" Now she shoots me a look and I see what looks like anger in her brown depths.

"Because of what happened with Lauren. I don't want to cause you more issues with her."

"You're the issue here," Lauren mumbles under her breath and I catch it with my super hearing.

"What did you say?" I snarl across the room at her and she flinches at my loud tone. She stays silent. Good. "If you value your other hand than you'll stay out of our business."

"Vicky, calm down," Bella tries to soothe and usually her touch would be enough to change my mood but not today. I get away from her, worried I might spill my anger out on her. "Jake. We need to talk."

Bella gets up. "I want to hear this too."

"No," Jake and I both vocalize and Bella is shocked to see us both on the same page for once. Judging from mine and the mutt's expressions we are too. "Bella, please not yet," I plead with her to be understanding. "I'll tell you afterwards."

Her lips twist up in dissatisfaction but she sits back down. "Fine," she says but I know it's not fine.

However, I don't have any other choice. I tug on Jake's arm and we go to the suite bathroom, not too far away from Bella but out of ear shot of anyone. We lock ourselves in the shower stall. Quickly I recount to Jake what happened and he's seething by the end of it. "That arrogant prick!" he yowls and punches the shower in frustration. He breaks the knobs and water comes gushing out, hitting him in the face with cold spray. I roll my eyes at him and watch as he futilely tried to fix the knob back on. It was useless for his strength had broken it.

"Leave it be," I muttered. "We have more important issues at hand. Like capturing James before the seven days are up."

"And will you be able to find him?" This was a dig at me because of my failure to recognize his scent.

"Yes," I hissed, affronted. "It's fresh in my nose now."

"Good," Jake nodded his head. "Meet with me after Bella's asleep so we can talk strategy."

We both exited the shower and some freshman girl that had been in the bathroom looking in the mirror as she applied her makeup, made a disgusted face. She took stock of Jake's wet quality and came to an unsavory conclusion. "Gross, stop having sex in the shower."

"We weren't!" Jake and I growled together, scaring the girl at our tone of voice. She bolted out of there.

"Disgusting."

"Totally gross."

"Vomit worthy."

"You're not even my type."

"You're not even the right _species_ ," I concluded. Jake and I gave each other small grins at our mutual amicable hatred for each other.

Maybe the mutt wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

For the next two days, Jake and I scoured the city like madmen, looking high and low for any sign of James. I had his scent now, but it didn't make it any easier to find him. He would mingle his scent in with others, muddle it up until whichever path he had taken to leave was covered up thoroughly by other smells.

It was pissing the both of us off because time was running out and we felt helpless to do anything about it.

"Use your fucking nose and scent him already!"

"I fucking am! But he's really good at disappearing without a trace!"

"God!" Jake threw his hands up. "I would have done a much better job!"

"If you think you're so good, why don't you do it then, smart ass," I growled out.

"I would, but only you had the full whiff of his original scent."

"How convenient. You can just blame everything on me and take none of the shortcomings onto your own shoulders."

"It all is your fucking fault! If you hadn't stuck around Bella so often like that, then James never would have picked up your scent and trailed on back to her!"

I whirled on him, angry and defensive. "Fuck you!" Because this is true and I hate it that I am the source of Bella's dangers. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, they do say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. So thanks a lot," he mutters out sarcastically.

"And the road to your death is going to paved with your blood and a lot of broken bones," I snap my teeth at him threateningly, my frustrations at being unable to catch James pouring out into my favorite verbal punching bag. "So be careful of what you say to me."

"Or what?" he squares his shoulders.

"Or you'll never catch me," a suave voice cuts in and mine and Jake's heads snap up to where James is sitting casually up on a rooftop. The street lamps cast shadows over his face from this angle.

"You," Jake and I both snarl and without another word we both charge at him. James let's out a gleefully chuckle before taking to his feet as we scale the building wall to get to him. "I've never had this much fun chasing down a human before; one whose got both a vampire _and_ werewolf chained to her. This might be my best hunt yet!"

His laughter echoed among the buildings as we leap from building to building rooftop in a bid to catch him.

"It'll be your _last_ hunt!" Jake threatens and I carry the same sentiments.

"Oh, how scary," he mocks, his blonde ponytail blazing out behind him as he suddenly drops down off the roof, rolls to his feet and then dives right into an open sewer grate.

Jake and I both pause, looking in disgust at where he had gone to.

"It's okay if you don't want to go," I say as roll up my sleeves and take off my heels. I paid good money for them, there's no way I'm ruining them in that filth. "She's my mate, not yours."

"No, it's okay if _you_ don't go. I understand. Sewers are gross and you are gonna have a hard time washing all that out of your hair." He points at my long red locks.

"Nonsense," I scoff. "I don't care. No matter where I come from, I'll still look pristine and put together. You, on the other hand, don't need anything else making your looks worse. They're only barely passable as is."

He looks at me, lips thin, hands on hips. "We're stalling, aren't we?"

I sigh, because we are. Sewers are not appealing to regular humans because of their stench. For us supernatural beings, the smell is magnified by ten. And it lingers on the skin forever. "The things I do for love," I sigh once more before plugging my nose and jumping into the rancid darkness. At least I don't have to breathe to survive. Jake, on the other hand, doesn't have such small mercies.

"The things I do for friends," he sighs as well and follows me in, bunching up his shirt up to his nose. It barely blocks any of the smells and I can hear him making retching noises behind me as he sloshes through the muck. Our night vision allows us to soon see that the tunnel is empty and no sound of vampire unlife can be heard. James must be done. It was futile to jump in after him; the smells of human waste are too strong and override his scent. It's another dead end.

"It's no good," I holler back to Jake, spotting an exit ladder and taking it up. "His scent is gone."

"So we went down here for nothing?"

"Seems like it," I grunt out in irritation. This James character is frustrating me more and more. I exit the sewer a block away from where we had entered it and look over my ruined outfit in disgust. I would have to throw this all out and shower for days to get the smell out. "I'm gonna hurry back and shower before checking up on Bella. I doubt he could have gone after her, but I still want to check."

"Are you so sure? Vampires are lying pieces of shit," Jake grumbles, sliding the manhole cover closed behind him.

I glare at him.

He glares back at me unapologetically. "You lied to me and told me you would skip town but then went right back to stalking Bella."

"That was different, because _I'm_ a lying piece of shit. I always was. When vampires turn, the traits that were their strongest as humans get transferred over." I'm not going to be ashamed of that fact; it has helped me survive thus far.

"That's reassuring. I'm trying to hunt down a homicidal vampire with another homicidal vampire whose words I can't take at face value."

"I don't particularly care if you trust me or not. I only care for Bella's opinions." A mutt was beneath my concerns. The least of my concerns.

His face darkens. "And what if I now think that you and that James guy are working together? That this is some elaborate ruse to fuck with me in some sick twisted way before you kill me and go after Bella? You can never seem 'to smell' him."

I am offended. "How dare you suggest that! I would never-!" My hand digs into his shirt front, my eyes hard and red.

"But you just admitted to being a liar. How can I know that anything you say is true? This could all be an act." He's pulling my leg just to be an asshole, I can see that now. See the glimmer in his eye. I let my anger deflate like a balloon.

"Idiot. Vampires don't work together. You know that."

"I know. You're solitary creatures," he responds and I drop his shirt not at all repentent about the holes I've made in it. He deserved them for making me freak like that.

"And I only lie to survive," I point out.

"Hmm," he hums and I leave that topic at that.

"James seems to be a weird breed of vampire. He's...got something wrong with him. He told me that he wouldn't hurt her until the seven days were up and I believe that, because he specified it. He was very insistent on it. On fully enjoying his hunt. So we have to find him by then," I begin to make my way over to where I left my heels.

"And how, if we failed so far?"

"I don't know," I say in a tired voice. "I need to shower first and then we need to talk."

"Don't you dare use mine!" he shouts out because he knows the level of petty I can be without me even having to voice it.

"Nope." I pop the p. "You deserve it for accusing me of being in cahoots with Assface."

"It's going to smell for weeks!"

I turn wide eyes on him. "Oh? So it shouldn't make much of a difference from how it already smells."

"It does not smell," Jake argues back but weakly for he knows it smells.

"Tell your roommate to stop jerking off in the shower while thinking of me," I say, twirling my hand in goodbye as I find my heels and gather them up.

"Eww, I didn't need to know that," Jake makes a disgusted face.

"Well, now you do," I flash him one last shit eating grin at being able to bring him discomfort, and then race over to the shower by using my super speed. He grumbles but makes no move to stop me.

 **A/N: We're finally about to reach the end of the James Arc. I feel like it's been going on for ages at this point.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Seven: Fact Checking_

Victoria and Jake were being all weird and secretive again. But that's fine, so could I. I would be super secretive about figuring out if Victoria was a vampire or not. I felt a bit silly that I wanted to test this theory out but the idea of it just wouldn't give me any rest until I proved it to myself that it wasn't correct.

And there was no better way to test the validity of it then by using blood.

I wasn't going to use my own blood. I didn't have the balls for that. No, instead I was going to steal some, because that made more sense (not really). There was a blood drive at the end of every month on campus here, giving me ample opportunity to drop by, pretend I was going to donate blood, and then steal a bag that someone had just donated. I went during a time period when Victoria and Jake were off somewhere speaking in hushed tones and had left me in the room, thinking I would stay put there. But I didn't. I snuck off and grabbed a bag and stored it in a public bathroom because I would apply the blood there, and so Victoria wouldn't notice it lying around in my room.

Stealing it wasn't the part that freaked me out the most. Because I had justified that it wasn't really stealing if I used it for a good cause, and that cause was determining if there was a vampire on campus. Because if there was a vampire, then that was a really big danger to people and I was doing them a favor by finding out. (Though I highly doubted Victoria could be one. Like, vampire's just didn't exist except for stories and shit like that.)

No, the part that freaked me out was having to put it on. But I knew I had to do it to satisfy my curiosity. So, with grimace I went to the bathroom during the time me and Victoria were in the library 'studying' and put it on. Neither of us had been into our textbooks because I noticed a far away look in Victoria's eyes as she no doubt thought of her horrid ex, and I was overthinking the test I would use on her.

The worry on my face was only halfway affected because I felt disgruntled at having to wear the blood on my clothes. It was still slightly warm and I tried hard not to gag at the feel of it. "Uh, Victoria," I mumbled out. "I kind of need to go change."

Her head snapped up at my tone and her eyes went wide. Her nose scrunched up and I watched her for the smallest trace of blood lust but instead I only found concern. She bolted up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What happened? Who hurt you?"

"No one hurt me. I'm fine. There was just some blood on the bathroom floor and I slipped in it," I told her my shaky excuse, surprised by the worry burning in her red eyes. It was possessive.

"Blood? In the bathroom?"

"Yea, some girl had an uh, period accident. It's kinda gross so can I go change my clothes?" I felt foolish now for doing this. What had I expected? For her fangs to pop out? Stupid.

Dumb.

This was the last time I read something like that online.

"I had thought maybe he did something to you." She let out a shaky breath, running her manicured fingers through her hair.

"No, he didn't," I said, feeling bad about worrying her like this. She eyed me for a bit, thinking something over, but said nothing more on it.

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed me tightly by the upper arm and marched me over to my room.

* * *

Still, my stupid brain couldn't let go of the vampire idea. I had to try at least once more. But in a way that wouldn't worry Victoria as much. Fangs. I would check for fangs. And how?

Well, the way was simple really. I would kiss her and see for myself if she had any.

And maybe that was because a small part of me wanted to kiss her, because it had ehem, been a bit of a while since I had lasted kissed her. And this gave me an excuse to indulge in that. The library was the spot of the crime, two days after my first test. Victoria was looking agitated and dark bags were under her eyes. She looked stressed and I worried for her. I felt like her and Jake were running themselves ragged over me. Like they weren't able to go about and have a normal day because of me.

But was this really all so serious?

I felt like some soft protected princess and I didn't like that. Soon, my arm cast would be coming off and I would be able to fend for myself. They didn't need to worry over me.

"Hey," I said softly, trying to get her attention. When my words didn't work, I squeezed her thigh and she finally jerked her head up from where she had been boring holes into the paper in front of her.

"Yea?" she said, still half distracted.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked, finally realizing where she was. "Of course I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. You seem stressed and I know it's over me."

She shook her head. "I don't want him hurting you."

"And he won't. You need to relax. Maybe he was bluffing."

"He wasn't," she says with so much conviction in her words that I furrow my brows. "You don't know him, Bella. He won't stop at anything."

"Then why don't you let the police take care of him?"

"They can't!" she exclaims loudly, earning a few stares from other students who are studying here. She quiets her voice down. "They won't be able to incriminate him for anything."

"But it's not right for you to carry this heavy burden of caring for me. Of having to walk around afraid."

She looks at me, like there's something I'm not getting. "I don't mind. I don't mind if it's you."

"Oh," I blush because her eyes never waver from mine and I've never had anyone do something like this for me. "I would do the same for you too, if a situation ever arose like that," I hastily add because I would. Something deep inside me would fight anyone that so much as tried to hurt her. Already I hated her ex with all my heart and I had never hated anyone like that before, and it was all because he was being a dick to her. I didn't even mind that he was after me, just the fact that he was doing this to spite her.

She chuckles at this. "That's sweet, but I don't need you fighting for me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Yea, I saw." This reminds me of her strength and of my task. I need to check her mouth for fangs. Her eyes darken at my words and I think I see something like fear in them. I want to soothe that fear away. "But I think it's hot that you can deck a man in the face and knock him out. Or that your face can break hands on command."

She arches a quizzical brow. "Really?"

I smile and look up through my lashes at her, trying to come off as flirty as I can right now. I lean closer into her space and she does too on the couch. " _Really_ , really," I say, biting my bottom lip and looking at her lips pointedly.

She parts her lips but then catches herself and goes to lean back; uncertain for some reason. Ever since the incident with Lauren she had been making sure to put space between us and I didn't like that, so I don't let her do it now. My lips barely brush against hers; they're soft and full but cold. She gasps lightly at my touch but doesn't do anything to stop it this time, instead letting her eyes slip closed. Mine slip closed too as my lips press more fully against hers, hand coming up to cup her chin.

The kisses are soft and slow and our lips move in tandem, never missing a beat. Somehow I find myself sitting in her lap and my hands in her hair as hers move up and down my back in a soothing manner.

It's so easy to get wrapped up when kissing her and I almost forget that I'm doing this to check if she has fangs. I know that if I just do this second test, it will be enough to finally prove me wrong, and I can go back to just being suspect of her keeping facts about her ex secret from me despite telling Jake about it.

I tentatively slip my tongue between her lips and flick it playfully along her upper teeth. I can't feel any difference in her canine teeth compared to mine.

 _See, she doesn't have fangs,_ I assure myself.

Victoria smiles into the kiss and begins to suck on my tongue and I can't help but moan quietly. My body is heating up and I am aware of the sharp contrast of our skins. I am a burning furnace and she is cool as ice. She can definitely tell how I feel about this kissing session. As her hands slip under my shirt I hiss at the difference in temperatures, the cold sending shivers down my back and making the muscles on my stomach tremble. But her hands do not stop, pressing against the small of my back and pulling me closer to her as she kisses me hard. We pull away to regain air; I am breathing hard and my eyes open up a bit so I can take in her face. She's looking at me with eyes dark with lust, with wanting. She licks her lips as if tasting the last of my vanilla chapstick before diving back in to kiss me.

"Oh Bella," she sighs into my mouth. "What am I going to do with you?" I feel this is a rhetorical question that she is asking herself yet I still answer.

"Kiss me more?" I mumble as her tongue slides across mine. She tastes likes cherries and cranberries and chocolate. I could just drink in her taste forever.

"You have no idea just what I would love to do to you," she husks, trailing her lips up to my ear lob and nibbling there as her hands curve around my waist and splay across my stomach, relishing in the small tremors of delight my muscles give.

I want her to tell me what it is she wants to do to me, want her to demonstrate. "Why don't you show me?" I entice, using my now freed up mouth to kiss her under the jaw. She shivers at that and her breath billows into my ear as she lets out a shaky exhale of want.

"Oh, I gladly would-"

A loud 'ehem!' cuts her words off and she pulls her mouth away from me, but not her hands, keeping them there under my shirt. "Jake," she starts in an angry snarl but then it turns into a purr. He looks pissed off and I can gather why. He's never really liked her and especially not all over me.

I clear my throat and try to discreetly untangle myself from her but she only pulls me in closer. "So?"

He glares in distaste at the both of us. "I have some news." He jerks his head, indicating for Victoria to follow him. I frown. I want to know too.

"Are you guys going to keep me out of the loop forever?"

Both are startled by my tone of voice.

"Bella-"

"No, don't start with me," I pull away from Victoria this time and get off the couch, fixing my shirt on the way. "I'm tired of not knowing; of this secrecy between the two of you. This is my life too!"

Jake and Victoria exchange looks. Jake is pained. "I'm sorry. We'll tell you-"

"No we wont," Victoria cuts in, eyes hard. "I'm sorry Bella, but we're not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because," Victoria says, squaring her jaw.

"You are being insufferable!" I cry out not caring of the shh sound other students send me. I'm done with this. "Don't talk to me at all, then." I gather my books and storm off.

"Great going Victoria!" I hear Jake's agitated voice behind me but I don't stop to hear what else might be said because there's tears of frustration in my eyes and all I want to do is be alone right now.

* * *

They seem to be listening to my wishes because ever since I yelled at them yesterday, I haven't seen the two of them.

It was almost weird and unnerving to not have their presence around. I was so used to having them here, with Jake's loud snoring in the night, and Victoria's accompanying me to the library and class, that it was empty not having them by my side. But I ignored the sensation.

I didn't need them around me if they didn't trust me or respect me enough to tell me the truth.

I got Angela to drive me to the hospital so that I could finally get my arm cast taken off. My arm was pale and skinny underneath and flexing it hurt.

"Make sure to come back for physical therapy. You will need some for the months to come," the doctor instructed.

I knew that was to be expected but I didn't have to be happy about it. After listening to some more instructions from the doctor, Angela and I left. The rest of the day went on in a dull fashion. I couldn't help but miss Jake's and Victoria's presence but I didn't dare cave in and text one of them. I was the one who had yelled at them, who didn't want to see them around.

No, I wouldn't beg to have them back, not when they were hiding secrets from me.

The day trailed on sluggishly and I went to the library and threw myself into my work so as to forget them. I succeeded in getting them off my mind because by the time I finished, it was dark outside. I gathered up my textbooks and made my way back to my dorm.

Crickets chirped in the night and few students were outside, rushing to head back home. The textbooks were heavy and I winced as they tumbled out of the grasp of my weak newly uncasted arm. I bent down to pick them up when someone else beat me to it. I startled and jumped back, having not heard him sneak up on me at all.

"Here, I'll help carry these for you," he offered, gathering them up in his arms. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, thank you," I stammered, shocked by this stranger's niceties. "I live in the Northern Dorms. But really, you don't have to carry these for me."

"It's no problem for me, really," he gave me a wide grin and I took in his features then. He had blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a leather jacket over a brown shirt. He looked normal at first glance but not to me. His features were familiar in a strange way.

Pale skin, red eyes...I wondered if he had the same condition as Victoria. "Do you happen to know Victoria?" I asked.

"Who?"

"She's a friend of mine. I was just wondering if you have the same condition as her. Cuz you have pale skin and red eyes," I flipped my hand casually, trying to play off how silly I felt at having brought this up.

He paused in his walking and I stopped as well. He gave me an odd look. "I know who you're talking of now," he said.

I felt relieved at that. So maybe I wasn't being silly at all. I was happy, because Victoria had told me in the past she had a hard time making friends because of this condition, and maybe if she could met someone like her, she'd feel more at home on campus. "So you have the condition? Albinism?"

He gave me an amused look before he laughed, a mix of something cruel and gleeful. "No, I'm just a vampire."

And then he whisked me away into the night.

 **A/N: We're finally hitting the final stretches of this story. Should only be about 5-10 chapters left, depending on how many plot points I have to wrap up.**


	28. Chapter 28

_The Taxi Ride_

 _Chapter Twenty Eight: In Flames_

Fire. Fire had nearly destroyed me.

Nearly, but not quite.

Fire was deadly to vampires but it wasn't necessarily a death sentence. Not if it wasn't used correctly.

James had lead me and Jacob into a trap. After Bella had snapped at us for keeping secrets from her, Jacob and I had gone off, searching for James even more intently. We knew her cast was coming off tomorrow, which meant he was sure to strike then. And we needed him dead before that. What we hadn't counted to happen was to chase his trail into an abandoned warehouse. He had been taunting us once more with his appearance, laughing cruelly as he evaded our attempts to catch him. He'd appear, let us chase him, and then disappear, only to reappear minutes later so we could chase him once more.

It all accumulated into us falling into his trap. I hadn't been expecting it, but I should have, and I only had myself to blame for this.

He'd dropped several pounds of dynamite into the warehouse. It was lined up all over the walls, a huge pile of it right in the middle. He had used a long range remote to set the charge, so when I heard the electrical click of the dynamite being started, I was alerted to the fact we were in deep shit.

And not even my vampire reflexes would be good enough to get us out in one piece.

My last thought before the place exploded was that Bella would be really upset if the mutt got killed. So I threw my body over his.

When I finally came to, I found myself being dragged across the ground by my arms which were gone from the elbow down. I looked up with my one eye and saw a soot covered and bleeding Jake carrying me. He was limping heavily but alive and dragging me away from the roaring flames of the remains of the building. He wasn't in the least gentle in his actions, rattling the mangled leftovers of my legs, and if my vocal cords were working I would have snapped out, "Can't you be any gentler?" But I couldn't speak so I shut my lips and let my eye roll into the back of my head as the aching pain of my reforming limbs pulled me under.

I slipped in and out of consciousness, waking up once to the taste of animal blood. It tasted like dirt and I didn't want to drink it, but a strong hold was placed on my chin and held my head in place until I drained the animal. Sated, my body slipped back into blackness as it spent all it's energy repairing itself.

I woke up to the sound of snarfing sounds. Sitting up I cracked my sore neck and turned to see that a giant wolf was crouched down in the cave a few feet from me, tearing into the carcass of a deer. I immediately leapt to my feet, instincts taking over. I growled at it but the wolf merely looked at me with amber eyes, licking it's bloody chomps before delving back into it's meal.

I recognized those eyes-it was Jake. Reassured I sat down and winced. I looked myself over, happy to see that every limb and finger was accounted for. My body had fully reformed but it still ached and was tender. I was also starved. I had to eat. The blood pooling from the deer tempted me. I normally didn't go for animal blood but it was here and I was starved. I only lasted two seconds before I ambled over and sunk my fangs in. Jake didn't mind, just making a light laughing noise in the back of his throat.

When I had drank my fill and he had eaten his, we sat there in the dark. "How long have I been out?" Now that my body was put together, fear for Bella filled my mind. Where was she? Was she okay?

Jake shifted next to me, wiping off the blood on his face. "It's been three days."

"Three days?" I snarled, wrapping my hand on his throat and tossing him up against the wall. "Bella's in danger! How could you let us stay here for three days?"

"We...were...in...no...shape...to go after...her," he gasped out past my tight hold. I dropped him and he coughed, rubbing his throat.

"Shit, where could she be now?!" I began to pace the length of the cave. "She could be dead!" That thought devastated me, but the mate bond inside me, told me that wasn't the case. If she had truly been dead than I would have felt her death. But the steady thrum that was pulling me towards her let me know that she was alive, for now. "We have to go after her."

"We will," Jake said, getting up. "Both of us are all healed now. You took the worst of it." He looked me right into the eyes, an expression on his face that I had never seen before. "You saved my life. Why?"

Kindness. That's what I was seeing on his face. It was the first time he had looked at me without anger or hatred.

I wasn't used to such a look. I shrugged it off. "I didn't want Bella's friend to die. She would have been pissed at me."

"Of course," he said, disappointed that that had been my sole reason for helping him. But I wasn't here to be friends with him. The only person I cared about was Bella. And she was in who knows what kind of danger the longer we dawdled. No limit to the terrifying things James could do to her ran through my head.

"Let's head out," I told him and exited the cave. It was dusk now, which meant it was safe to travel. The scent of smoke still hung to us and to the area of the woods here. Jake must have carted us off not too far away from the sight of the explosion. "We need to find his trail."

"Can we get clothes first?"

I looked at where he was looking and saw that my outfit was next to nonexistent. I didn't mind, but I suppose it wouldn't do well to give the mutt a free show. "Fine, we can pick some clothes up, but we won't waste a second more on non-Bella related things."

He nodded his head in agreement, and we were off, to find Bella before anything worse could happen to her.

* * *

James didn't bother to hide his scent this time. He was arrogant in his victory, in believing he had triumphed over us. Newly clothed, we tracked his faint scent through the city and to an old dance studio. It was currently out of use and as I approached it, breathless with worry over Bella, I was assaulted by a plethora of different scents. All of them blood suckers.

My panic and anxiety over Bella skyrocketed. What the fuck had happened here? I could smell Bella's fear scent drenching the place. And over that, the stench of death. I broke into the building through the cracked open window and perused the place. It was a mess on the inside, with broken glass littering the dance studio from the shattered mirrors, and old dried blood stains.

Bella's blood.

My hands were shaking. There wasn't enough for her to have bleed out, but she had been hurt.

Jake let out a huge exhale behind me, his chest rumbling. "Oh no, not _him_ again."

I whirled on my heel so fast I caused a mini wind storm. "What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head tiredly. The agitation had left his shoulders. "Bella's safe. She's been rescued."

"By who?"

"Her ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Jake's words didn't make me feel any better. In fact, they made me feel worse. Jake had divulged to me that Bella had once dated a vampire male, without knowing of his true nature. And now, she was back in his clutches. Would she go back to him? Was she in danger because of him?

Jake knew the scents, so he was able to lead the way this time. We followed the trail to a solitary house on the outskirts of town. These vampires hadn't bothered to hide their scent either, probably because they didn't know about me or Jake.

We got to the front of the house, and I was ready to storm in and beat the shit out of these vampires and get my mate back, but Jake placed a strong hand on my chest. "Don't charge in there. They're not vampires like James. They wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella. And Bella wouldn't want you to hurt them."

I wasn't inclined to believe him, but what choice did I have? I took in some deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to upset Bella any more if these vampires were indeed her friends. They sensed us on their doorstep and a broad shouldered male ripped open the door. He glared at us suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"We're friends of Bella," Jake spoke up, squaring his shoulders to look bigger and more menacing.

The male vampire didn't seem to believe that and he opened his mouth to probably say no when a voice called out behind him.

"I can smell Jake. Let him in."

"And the female?"

"Tell Bella Victoria is here and she'll know who I am," I said.

The broad shouldered male let Jake past him and closed the door on my face. I tried to not let that aggravate me and instead waited patiently, or as patiently as I could with knowing Bella was here, on the doorstep.

Several moments passed and the same vampire opened the door and let me in. I rudely shoulder checked him and strode into the dining room. Inside was nearly a whole coven of vampires. There was a kind looking man standing by the window, a brooding one sitting on the couch, and a pixie one hovering over by Bella's side where she was on the armchair.

I felt relief flood my body at the sight of Bella. There she was, perfection like always.

Our gazes locked and we stood there just soaking each other in. I was suddenly shy to see her. "You're hurt," I breathed out at last, noticing the bandage around her wrist.

She looked down at it, like she had forgotten it was there. "Yes, I am."

"Was it James?"

"Sorry, to cut in this reunion," the kind looking vampire spoke up. "But there are things we must discuss. Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria," I said simply.

"Which coven are you with?"

"I don't have one."

"How did you know James?"

"He was tracking Bella down, and I wanted to protect her."

"Protecting her?" the brooding vampire spoke up, scoffing. Was he the ex? Or was it the broad shouldered vampire? For now, I would equally hate them. "You have red eyes."

"And?" What was the big deal with that.

"You prey on people, why would you protect them all of a sudden?" he accused me.

"What's the big deal?" I hissed under my breath, wary that Bella would hear this. She couldn't know I was a vampire.

"Look into my eyes. What do you see?" He stood up so I could see better. I noticed they were golden brown. Before I could comment, he said, "only those vampires who drink animal blood have eyes like this. Only we have enough morals to protect humans, to not be a risk in harming them."

Panicked, I looked over at Bella. She was hearing all this!

She noticed my eyes and shook her head. "I know, Victoria. They all told me. About themselves, and about who you could be. I didn't want to believe it, but James revealed it all to me and they filled in the blanks." Her voice was flat and she wouldn't look into my eyes.

"Shit." I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that I punched the wall in. Bella knew...she knew...it was all over.

The pixie and the big vampire jumped to their feet, ready to hold me back if I took to attacking them.

"I'm going to fucking kill James for all he did." My chest was heaving with anger.

"He's already dead. Edward took care of him," the kind vampire spoke up, his voice soothing, trying to calm me down.

"Why did you lie to me, Vicky?" Bella's voice was shaking and I felt shaken with guilt.

"I had to," was the only excuse that would come to my tongue even as others swirled in my head.

"Vampires need to protect their identity, because it's dangerous to reveal the truth. If they do, they risk death by the vampire council known as the Volturi," the kind vampire said, going over to pat Bella on the shoulder.

"Still, I thought we were past that...that you could trust me with your secret."

My chest felt like it would cave in on itself from agony. I knew this would happen when Bella found out but it didn't make it easier to take.

"She's not the only one with a secret," Jake spoke up from where he was leaning on the wall. "I've been hiding the fact from you that I'm a shapeshifter."

"What?" Bella gasped out, looking like the next secret reveal would make her drop from a heart attack.

"I also had to hide the truth because people aren't supposed to know," he said and I shot him a grateful look. He was taking some of the heat off of me.

"I don't know...I don't know what to think," Bella dropped her head into her hands.

"I think Bella needs a break," the pixie said, rubbing the back of Bella's neck. "She's been through a lot."

"I think that's a good idea. You get her ready for bed, and we'll talk to Victoria and Jake here," the bronze haired boy said.

The pixie took Bella by the elbow and steered her up the stairs. I didn't like the fact my mate was with someone else, with another vampire, and I curled my fists up, having to hold myself back from trying to rip the smaller vampire off of her. I already didn't like the fact that so many vampires were around Bella and Bella being alone with one didn't make me feel better. I wanted to tell Jake to tail them, but he seemed grudgingly trusting of them so I let it slide.

"What do you want to talk about?" I gritted out, eyeing the vampires.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves and talk about what happened," the kind vampire said. "My name is Carlisle and I am the head of this coven."

"I'm Emmett," announced the big vampire, shooting me a silly salute.

"I'm Edward, and the vampire upstairs is Alice. She's the one who had the vision."

"The vision?"

"Alice has the power of premonition," Carlisle explained. "She can look into the future and see what happens to people. When she saw Bella in danger, at risk of being killed by James, she warned Edward and the two of them came here to rescue her. And then we came shortly after, in case Bella needed anymore protection from other rogue vampires."

So that's what had happened. I owed them my thanks, but I wasn't going to say them yet, not until I found out why they knew Bella. "And how come you knew Bella?"

Carlisle exchanged a look with Edward. The boy sighed and turned to me. "I fell in love with Bella. And I dated her. But it was hard to do so as a vampire. Her blood called to me too strongly, yet I could not resist it. So I eventually left her, along with the rest of my coven, thinking it would be for the best."

"He broke her fucking heart," Jake spat, bristling. "You almost ruined her you bloodsucker." He was growling and so was I, upset this vampire had ever thought he could lay a claim to Bella.

"I had to do what was right," Edward explained calmly and with pain in his eyes.

"What was right for you, and not best for Bella!" Jake huffed, his eyes black with anger. His shoulders tensed and it seemed like he might transform but he didn't.

"Either way," I popped my jaw, trying to but aside Edward's past with my mate for the sake of her and getting her out of here, "I appreciate the help with killing James. But now, I'm going to be taking Bella back."

Edward drew himself up to full height. "You're not taking her anywhere."

"Oh boy, here we go again," Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes like he had seen this behavior from Edward before. "Where's Jasper when you need him."

"Busy," Alice shouted out from upstairs. "And not here."

"Relax, Edward," Carlisle input. "We are going to discuss things civilly."

"There is nothing to discuss. Bella belongs with us, and not you," I said.

"Bella should decide that," Carlisle said.

"I don't think she'd want to be with a blood sucker, with a man killer. She knows that you've killed. That you've taken lives Victoria. You think she will want to stay with you after today?" Edward's lips curled up in a sneer and I had to visibly restrain myself from punching him.

"I only wish to talk to her myself, and to gauge her reaction for myself." It hurt to say that and I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You're free to stay here until Bella recuperates," Carlisle offered, and Jake and I settled ourselves down for a long wait.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Twenty Nine: Vampires_

 **A/N: A slight flashback to fill in the gaps on what happened to Bella in the meantime.**

I had no idea where I was, but I was fucking terrified. Some weirdo, claiming to be a vampire, had kidnapped me and I didn't know where I was. I had been blinded, gagged, and my hands and feet tied together while being roughly carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He only dumped me down when he felt we would no longer be in danger of being chased. "Stay put here, snack," he said, chaining me to the radiator, or what I assumed was one. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Just have to make sure wolf boy and your precious little vampire girlfriend don't get in my way." And then he was off, leaving me hyperventilating and whimpering from fear for both myself and my friends.

There had to be a way out, a way to warn them. I struggled to free myself from my chains, screams muffled by the gag, but whatever he had done to me left me unable to even remove my blindfold. All I could do was dread over my situation. What the hell did he want from me? Was this Vicky's ex by any chance? He really was fucking insane.

The loud slamming of a door made me jump in my cramped position before the blindfold was snatched rudely off of my face. I blinked in the sudden brightness, stray tears falling down my cheeks. "Ah, the sight of fear and panic in your eyes," he murmured lovingly as he crouched down next to me. "I do love it."

"You're sick. A very sick man," I blurted out, shivering at his gentle touch on my chin.

"I stopped being a man long ago," he said, his red eyes glimmering.

"You're Vicky's ex. Why do you continue to try to hurt her and me. What have we ever done to you?" I ripped my head away from his touch, disgruntled with him, and not wanting him to touch me with his disgusting hands.

"Is that what she told you?" he looked amused, sharp teeth bared in a grin that was wavering between anger and laughter.

I shook my head yes.

"What rich lies. You are a fool to have believed her. I'm not her ex, I'm nothing to her. But to you, I will be your killer, the one who savors your blood."

 _Oh god I'm going to die,_ I thought to myself as fresh tears squeezed out of my eyes, warm with frustration at my current predicament.

"For I am a vampire!" he announced grandly, rising to his full height.

"Vampire?" I questioned, voice small. I had read up on vampires not so long ago because I'd had the strange notion that Victoria was one. And now this psycho was telling me they were real? I didn't know what to make of it, and the high stress situation I was in was not helping my thinking.

"Yes, a vampire. A being superior to you filthy humans. We are stronger, faster, more intelligent and more deadly." He grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up off the ground, feet dangling. "And I intend to savor you, drop for drop."

"What do you even want from me?" I sobbed, shaking in his hold.

"Isn't that clear? I'm a vampire. I want to feast on your life source, on your blood. And you have very special blood indeed. It's smell is quite exquisite and if I were a vampire of any less control than I would have ripped your throat out at first scent. But I am ancient and controlled and I waited patiently. I hunted you down despite your vampire clinging to you. And I will have you, uninterrupted." He dropped me none too gently. "Victoria and Jake will no longer get in my way."

"What did you do to them!"

"Nothing that shouldn't have been done long ago," he hissed out. "I find it so hilarious and ironic that you seem to condemn me for the actions I am about to purport whereas your red headed vampire was going to do the same to you."

"Vampires aren't real," I sputtered out, though the living (unliving?) and breathing (unbreathing?) evidence was right in front of me.

"You can think that all you want. I don't care if you disbelieve me until your last dying breath," he shrugged so I changed tactic.

"Victoria would never hurt me," I insisted. I know Victoria had hurt others- Jake, and Lauren- but never me. I could see it in her eyes, the soft care and protectiveness.

"Of course she would never hurt you," he spat in disgust at my naivety. "Because she was protecting her investment. Don't you know, she had hunted you down for your blood. She's a vampire, it's in her nature. Why she didn't pounce on you I do know, and the reason sickens me. It's what stopped her from draining you. But it didn't stop her from draining all those men."

"Those men?" I questioned, blinking back my tears. Maybe if I kept him talking I could delay him, give Victoria and Jake enough time to find me. I knew they couldn't or wouldn't fail me. They hadn't so far.

"Recall the fear on campus going around when white men were being targeted? And then all of a sudden it stopped? That was Victoria. She was killing those men, drinking their blood because she couldn't get to your blood yet and it's scent was driving her crazy," he pointed out.

My heart momentarily paused at that. "No...she couldn't." My voice was a gasp of horror.

"But she did."

"How do I know you didn't do it?" I wasn't ready to believe him. "Where is your proof?"

"Because white men aren't to my taste. I only hunt down those with superb blood. And again, I don't care if you don't believe me. Protect her to the end if you want but you're only hurting yourself by not seeing the truth to my words." He knelt down next to me, rubbing his thumb thoughtfully over the pulse in my neck. "You know, I'm half tempted to let you out of your binds and have you run before I hunt you down-"

That sounded like a great plan to me, gave me more time to think of an escape, to even try my escape.

"-but then again I've already spent all this time tailing you. I've waited long enough. I think I'll have you now."

In panic I blurted out, "tell me more about vampires. About yourself. About how evil Victoria is!"

He chuckled at my vain attempts at stalling. "I don't think so." Then he trailed his ice cold fingers down to my wrist. "I think I'll drain you through your wrist. Less blood this way so I can savor you more." And then, I watched in frozen fright as his fangs extended and he bit down on the pulse point there. I didn't even try to fight him. I knew I couldn't hurt him. I knew it was over. I was resigned to my fate.

The next couple of minutes were a blur. Something loud and black burst in through the doors of the studio he had captured and kept me hidden in, and the next thing I knew he was off of me and thrown right into the wall. But the pain in my wrist didn't end. It felt like burning. Like someone had stabbed me with a hot knife, and my blood kept coming out. Blood, my own blood. I couldn't stand the sight of it.

My eyes began to roll into the back of my head as I tried to fight for my consciousness.

"Quick, someone has to suck the poison out," a female voice cried out and I thought it sounded vaguely like Alice's voice. But that was wrong, what was she doing here?

"I have her," another familiar voice stated before I was swooped up into cold arms, everything dimming around me. The smell of pinewoods and evergreen filled my nose along with the rusty tang of my crimson-how could my blood even smell good when it smelt like loss to me? Then I felt a second pair of lips on my wrist before I mercifully blacked out.

* * *

I awoke with a huge groan of pain, my head throbbing and my wrist hurting. What had happened? Where was I?

As I slowly sat up I took in my surroundings and noticed I was in a nice room, lying on clean sheets. Hadn't I been...elsewhere, with a man whose eyes glowed red?My memories trickled back to me and I shuddered, gasping loudly as I looked down at my my now bandaged wrist. With sharp fingers I pulled the wrapping off and saw it, two dots, red and angry, where he had bit me.

Vampires were real.

Holy fuck.

And Victoria was one.

And I had almost died at the hand of one. But who had saved me? Was it Jake and Victoria? I was just about to toss the covers off of me when a knock came on the door. Was it them? "Come in," I called eagerly and my jaw dropped when I saw who had entered. It was Alice.

"Bella," she smiled softly, almost shyly, before launching herself at me and hugging me hard. "I was so worried about you. I thought you had gotten hurt, that you were going to die." She pulled away from me, looking me in the eyes. "Are you okay? Carlisle patched you up as best he could."

I stared at her impeccable features, at her pale skin, and the cold hands gripping my shoulders. Her eyes weren't red but she could be wearing contacts. "You're a vampire," I said plainly, almost with no reaction. I was still processing everything.

Her brows furrowed up. "Bella, what are you talking about? You're delirious from blood loss."

"James told me," I said. "He told me the truth. He was a vampire. He was going to kill me." I look back down at the holes on my wrist.

"Let's get that wrapped up again," she suggested, holding my wrist steady.

"You guys were the ones who saved me," I continued to speak as she re-wrapped my wrist. "I recall hearing your voice. And having Edward hold me." My voice hitched on Edward's name. I hadn't thought of him in a while. He had hurt me deeply and perhaps it was a hurt that would only fade with time until it was a small ball of pain, but one I could never truly dissolve.

"Bella..."

"How did you guys know to find me?"

Her lips twisted up as she struggled to find words to this. "I know you must have questions but-"

"Don't try to rationalize your way out of this," I said with steel in my voice. I needed answers.

"I thought you would be happy to see me-"

"Happy to see you!" I spat out, that ball of hurt growing larger in my chest. Edward wasn't the only one who had hurt me. They all had when they left me alone, and depressed in my last year of high school."You all left me, discarded me like I was an old toy!"

"We had to-"

"Don't give me that bullshit reason! I want the truth. I'm so tired of having the truth withheld from me. Jake and Victoria do it, and so do you guys. How is it that the villain is the only one whose told me the truth?" I was breathing hard now and exacerbating my headache.

"I think you should rest. Don't aggravate yourself too much," Alice suggested but there was panic in her eyes at my accusations.

Another person came up to my room. With his tousled hair and that crooked smile of his, he silently came up to my bed side. "Edward," I breathed out. His eyes glowed with affection for me, affection he didn't deserve to feel for me after all he did. "I knew you were here."

His smile faded. "Carlisle says we should tell her the truth," Edward told Alice whose back stiffened.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The Volturi-"

"Bella already knows so much. We might as well explain the rest to her so she doesn't get confused. So she understands." He pulled up a chair and sat down heavily, massaging his temples. "Where to begin..." he mussed to himself. "Perhaps I might as well start with me. Bella, I died during the First World War..."

* * *

Bella lay flat on her back. Both vampires had left her alone after their revelations. With their words of apology and sorrow.

They indeed were vampires-the whole Cullen family. But they were vegetarians, preying only on animals, thus their eyes were golden. And they had powers of their own. Edward could read minds, though thankfully not Bella's, and Alice had premonitions. It was how they knew Bella was in danger, had seen her being attacked by James. They hadn't been able to see before all those months prior because something had been blocking Alice's powers.

And Bella's safety was exactly why they had left her. Bella was in danger hanging around them so they had left thinking they were making things better for her. After all, there were all the times Bella had hurt herself around their presence. Yet, trouble had still found her either way. And now, they were going to protect her again. Were going to ensure she was safe no matter if they had to spend all of the rest of Bella's life by her side.

She hadn't liked the sound of that. They couldn't just force themselves back into her life. They kept thinking they knew what was best, that because she was a mere human being and so young in their eyes, that she couldn't make smart decisions. But she could. And she wanted Jake and Victoria by her side. They were her true friends. They protected her without complaint-they didn't kick her aside in order to get rid of James, no, they got closer to her, forming a tight knit network.

She wondered where they were. If they were okay.

And Bella wanted to see Victoria with her new outlook, with the eyes of a person knowing the red head was a vampire.

But as Alice informed her, Victoria was currently in a cave recuperating. James had tried to kill her and Jake in an explosion, but both of them were fine, if not a little damaged though they were getting better. "I'm sure they'll come in when they're ready. Be patient." What Alice didn't mention was that she couldn't see Jake at all. It seemed wolves were not included in the range of her powers. But she knew he was alive because someone was tending to Victoria, watching over her.

So Bella would be patient, fingers twisting her sheets in agony of waiting and worrying, as she recovered from the vampire venom that had almost claimed her life. Wondering and waiting, and wondering and waiting, not knowing at all how she would great Victoria when she came back. Would she yell at her, claim the truth withholding as betrayal, or would she wrap her up in her shaking hands, glad to see her.

For now, she would sleep and try to stop thinking about the supernatural drama her life had become.

 **A/N: Skipped the background stories on the Cullen characters because pretty sure everyone is familiar with them, no use in rewritting it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Thirty: Mates_

I can detect a change in Bella's breathing patterns upstairs and shoot to my feet at exactly the same time as Edward. We eye each other in disdain and I let my lips curl back from my teeth. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to check up on her," he says smugly, knowing that I can't do anything to him in front of his own coven though he's really beginning to push his luck. I had no issue with waiting hours upon hours for Bella to wake up, but with him around? I want to grind and gnash my teeth in irritation. He's cocky and thinks he has any claim to Bella. I don't even know him but I hate him and everything he stands for. Anyone who would dare break Bella's heart like he did deserved to get their head ripped off.

"I'm going with you. I've waited long enough to see her." It's not up for contention. I have a right to see her, to make sure she's okay even if part of me cowers at the inevitable accusations she is bound to sling at me for what I've made her go through.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you, considering you're a filthy blood sucker," he juts his chin out, as if he's better than me because he consumes other forms of blood, and I want to lash my fist across it. We're both vampires, both creatures made to kill. Just because I feed off of humans doesn't make me different from him and I will not be ashamed for the lives I have taken in order to sustain my own. I was only doing what was in my nature.

"Don't call her that." Surprisingly Jake rises to my defense and my wide blown eyes must belie my shock because he shoots me a hardened grin. "Only I can call her that." It's clear Jake holds no love for this thin vampire and even though the mutt hates my dining habits, he's willing to over look them in order to stick it wherever he can to the vampire.

Edward frowns but says nothing more on it because Carlisle interjects. The other vampires have left the premises, gone to hunt or do whatever it is they do, only Edward staying behind for Bella's awakening, and his father remaining to keep our heads cool. "Let Victoria go. She's Bella's friend too."

Edward looks doubtful on the word friend but nods his head stiffly and leads the way upstairs. Jake is about to follow us when Carlisle calls him over. "Mind staying back for a word or two?"

Jake can't refuse him and shoves his hands into his pockets, waiting for the discussion to occur.

Trepidation fills my bones as I make my way up the stairs. What will Bella's reaction be? Will she be in shock? Will she hate me? I deserve to be hated for keeping her in the dark, for putting her through all this. But I desperately hope she can forgive me so at least when I leave her I won't have guilt weighing down my conscious.

"Good afternoon Bella," Edward greets as he comes in. Bella's sitting up on the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. And she looks so adorable like this, hair messy and skin relaxed with the smell of rest.

"Hey," she says softly, eyes skirting past him and landing on me. I feel awkward, shy, so I linger back by the door, and cross my arms across my chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asks gently, sitting down on her bed end and my instincts scream at me to toss him off her sheets, to knock him around for daring to act so familiar with my mate. I swallow the urge down, knowing it is not the time for it.

"Better," is her one word answer and she looks nervous, opening and closing her mouth like she doesn't know what to say to me, hands fidgeting.

"Do you need anything? Food, water? A person to stay by your side?" he continues talking like I'm not here, like he doesn't know how much his offers are pissing me off.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Victoria alone," her voice comes out a bit shaky on this, shaky with the nerves of no doubt the impending and not at all pleasant conversation about to happen between us.

"Bella," he says, like he's talking to someone slow. "She's not a vampire like us. She drinks human blood. She kills humans for her meals."

My back tightens with anger and while it's true and while I've never been ashamed of it before, I wish he wouldn't poison her mind so much against me.

"I know." Her expression is neutral here and hard for me to read. Is she disgusted with me? Does she hate me even more for my nature?

"Then you know I can't leave you alone with her."

This prompts a strong reaction from her. "And why the hell not?"

Edward is taken aback by this, having expected her to just roll onto her back and show her belly, for her to follow his orders. But she is no pup. Bella may look defenseless and soft but she's not. She's got fire behind her. "Because...because she's a vampire! That can drink your blood." His eloquent speech flounders as he tries to shift for an accommodating answer.

"You've already said that before, Edward. And I don't think it's going to happen. She's been around for a while and if she had wanted me dead than I would have been. But not once has she purposefully hurt me. She's only been protecting me. So, I know she won't hurt me."

I feel a warm glow in my dead chest at her praise of me. She trusts me to some extent even though I have done nothing but lie to her about so many important things.

Edward's face sours. "Bella, I don't want to leave you-"

"You're no longer my boyfriend, Edward. You lost those privileges years ago. I no longer have to answer to you."

This shuts him up at last and he stands stiffly. "Very well." As he sweeps past me to the door I can't help the grin spreading across my lips. He snorts in disgust at the sight of it and then slams the door behind him none too gently.

Now it's just me and Bella alone in the dark room and my grin slips into something more morose. What now? We stay in tense silence for a while until Bella heaves out a heavy sigh. "Victoria, I think you owe me the fucking truth. And not just about James, because I already had that filled in for me, but about what you truly want from me."

"Friendship?" I try weakly and she scowls. "Don't give me that bullshit." She sighs heavily again, rubs her face with her hands and her wrapped wrist is brought to my attention. I want to go over and soothe her pain with my lips but right now she probably doesn't want me touching her.

"You're a vampire." Her words hit me like a punch to the gut. "I just can't..believe it. I can't believe vampires actually exist. Fuck, this is so fucked up." She shakes her head. "And Jake is a wolf. And no one told me anything."

"It's not like we can. We are bound to laws of secrecy." This is something easier for me to say; it doesn't make my tongue heavy to speak it.

"I know," she waved her hand around to get past this point. "And I know James was attracted to me for my blood, because apparently it's special." She makes air quotes on the word special and I'm would have been amused and in admiration of how well she was taking all this if I wasn't so damn worried about what was going to become of our relationship.

I still had a part of me that wanted to leave but my mate bond was warring with it. It was telling me that running away would do no good, that I was meant to be by her side. That I was made for her and she for me. But there was no way she could want someone like me. Someone who was a vampire, who killed others for my own sustenance. I was beginning to revile my own nature, for the acts I had committed in the past, when I had never felt this way before, when I had been proud of my blood sucking nature.

Love really did change a person. And it was changing me. But would that be enough? Bella deserved a human, someone who could love her openly and without fear of attracting danger to her.

"So, were you attracted to me for the same reasons?" A harsh demand.

I swallow heavily and look down on the floor as her questions press on me.

"Were you only with me for my blood?" An even harsher statement.

I bite my lip, unsure of how to answer this. The pressure to answer builds.

"Did you ever truly care for me?" A wobbling statement, full of sorrows.

"I did!" finally bursts free from my lips because I can no longer pretend like I don't care for her. This mate bond within me is tearing me apart and I wonder if she feels it like I do. If she cares as deeply as I do. "And I still do," I add.

"Then explain to me what the heck is going on."

I lean against the wall, bracing myself. I suppose I owe her the truth, it's the least for what she went through because of me. "It was initially for the blood," I start, my voice gravelly with hurt and shame as I admit this. "You had such a strong and sweet scent that I could barely resist. I wanted to taste you, to have you, and all before some other vampire did, because I knew if they caught scent of you they would track you down and I wanted to have you before they did. So I planned on how to execute my mission. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, I wanted to be able to have you privately, to enjoy you fully like the world class meal you were. And oh, you were a lot more to me than a simple satisfaction for a craving, or a light snack. No, you were the most prized dish in the world. You were something to be experienced." I try to paint the situation in light words but there's no way to make the fact I wanted to kill her at first look more optimistic.

"Is that what the taxi rides were for?"

"Yes," I nod my head, unable to look into her eyes. "I wanted to befriend you and it was working. Once I had you somewhere out of the sight of others than I could finally indulge in you. But somewhere along the way my plan went astray. I found that I didn't long for your blood anymore and that I instead longed for your company. Whereas I had wanted to hurt you before now I wanted to protect you. I had fallen in love with you." At this I give a bitter laugh. Funny how things had ended up for me. The predator becoming the prey.

Bella shakes her head. "So that's why you and Jake were at such odds all the time. He was trying to protect me."

"You have a really amazing friend, Bella. He tried his hardest to keep me away from you even though I was so much stronger than him. So much deadlier."

Now she rubs her forehead, groaning. "So much stuff makes so much more sense now." There is a pause before she asks, "and what about the murders happening to the college boys. Was that you?"

I'm immobile, a statue. "Yes," regretfully gets past my stone lips. "I had to feed myself somehow while I hunted you."

"So I'm responsible for all those deaths?" Bella's voice gets breathless here and it sounds like she might cry. I jerk my head up and before I can stop myself I'm by her bedside, hands itching to reassure her but I fist them and hold them back.

"No, no you're not. I am, because that's who I am, a monster. Don't take the guilt for it." My voice is insistent, pleading with her to listen to me.

Bella shakes her head, wiping away at her tears before they can be shed. "I just...I don't know what to do anymore, because I know you're a vampire. I know you've hurt others, but that can't stop how I feel for you. I've never felt this strongly about someone before, it's like there's this thread between us and it can't be broken." Her voice lowers at this. "I need you, Victoria, like I've never needed anyone else before."

Her words make me break out into smile and I tentatively reach for her hand, needing to touch her, to make sure this is real, that she's really saying those words and that it's not just a dream. Her finger are warm on mine. She feels the same way for me. It's all I ever really wanted ever since this mess began: to have Bella in love with me.

"I'm so confused," she whispers in a tear laced voice and squeezes my hand hard. "I want to be upset at you but I just can't seem to be."

"it's okay. You won't have to be." I get up, seeing that even though Bella loves me, it's clearly causing issues for her. Her fingers slip reluctantly from my grip. "You see, Bella, you're my mate. For vampires, that's something serious and not something that happens often. Every vampire hopes to find a mate, someone they can spend the rest of time with. A mate bond means that I am now forever bound to you, will forever only love you. That I would do _anything_ for you. A human isn't bound by those same rules necessarily. Even if they are mated to a vampire with time the bond can fade. For a mated vampire it never can."

"Victoria, what are you saying?" Bella's confused, dark eyes wet but no longer crying.

It's a lot to explain and I'm probably not doing a good job of it. Soul mates bonds are complex and it takes a while to explain the complexities of their nature. I'm doing the best I can.

And I've finally come to a conclusion. It's for the best for her. Even as my mate side screams at me I swallow the pain and solider on.

"I'm saying," and here I lick my lips, procrastinating so I can gather my resolve. "That I'm going to leave you. No longer will you have to be bothered by me, or by any of the other issues that being around me has caused you. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused to you, either directly or indirectly. Goodbye, Bella." And then I speed from the room before she can see my heart breaking.

I don't stop running until I'm in the woods somewhere, far from the house where I lost everything. I sit on top of a large rock, face in my hands, legs bent to my chest as I try to make myself as small as possible, and I desperately wish that vampires could cry.

Instead I sit there, suffocating in my own emotions that are trapped beneath skin too hard.


	31. Chapter 31

**Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Thirty One: Don't Walk Away from Me_

I sat in the silence of my room, stunned beyond words, stunned by the suddenness of this all.

What the hell had even happened? Mates? Victoria was mates with me?

That sounded serious, like a long term commitment. In a way I knew what she felt. I felt it too. Felt the urge to be near her, to always be touching her, to want to kiss her until both our lips were bruised. Was that what being mates meant? And she had said she would forever only love me.

Shit. That was so romantic. How dare she rush out right after dropping such a bomb on me. I needed to go and find her. I needed to tell her that I didn't want her out of my life. I very much wanted her in it. Hell, the moment she had stepped foot into my car it had been over. I had already fallen under her spell and my life began to unconsciously revolve around her. How was I expected to continue functioning if she disappeared? She was the sun to my earth.

Determined, I flung the covers off of me only to be stopped when Edward strode back into the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I said hastily, not in the mood for him right now. He didn't seem to sense that, hands coming up to my shoulders to bar my way. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait? I'm in a rush right now."

"You shouldn't be rushing around. It's not good for you. You just survived a vampire attack."

"Yes, I know-" I cut in impatiently.

"Sit down," he instructed and pushed me down onto the bed end. With his super human strength there was no way for me to resist the order so I huffed and fumed in annoyance. I wanted to find Victoria, not listen to whatever bullshit Edward had to say. I was so over him.

He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his messy hair. Could he not move any faster? For a vampire he sure was being super slow right now. I shook my foot impatiently.

"I realized I made a mistake when I left you," he started, voice low and eyes looking out the window.

 _Oh hell no, I don't have time for this._

"I thought I was doing it in your best interests. That I was protecting you from harm, protecting you from me and whatever dangers that came with being around vampires. But I was wrong. Leaving you only made you open to other vampire attacks. Left you in danger regardless. And it hurt to leave you. I couldn't stop thinking about you even though I tried. And you were hung up over me too. I broke your heart and mine in the process and it's never been the same again for me. My world is dark and drab without you, and certainly yours is too ever since I left."

 _How presumptuous of him to assume that._

"We both suffered away from each others sides instead of blooming into the true potential of our existence. Separate we do not function well. Together, we can achieve so much more."

 _He better not say what I think he's about to say. Or I swear-!_

"That's why, I want us to date again." He swiveled his piercing eyes back to me.

I tried really hard not to laugh. Seriously, he wanted me back with him? And why would I? I had had Victoria; I had tasted her lips and there was no going back from that. She was so much better than Edward in every aspect, why would I downgrade back to him? She treated me kindly, let me make decisions for myself, had intelligent conversations with me, and didn't act like I was her property. Edward had never seen me as something more than a piece by his side that should treated carefully least it break.

And I simple didn't find him attractive anymore. His shovel face, and that hair style that was messy and unoriginal, and his constant pained expressions were all such a turn off. Victoria had class; she oozed with it, breathed it, and she was always put together. She didn't bitch and whine like he did. She just did what she wanted. And, I was her mate. Why would I give up on someone who loved me so much they would stay by my side forever, but who also respected my decisions to have autonomy by giving me the choice to choose her to be by my side. She didn't want to force me to reciprocate feelings for her. She let me be my own woman no matter how much I was already hers, she just didn't know it.

And to go back to Edward? Edward who even now was pressing his choices and demands onto me? Ridiculous. I'd rather have James hunt me down all over again than to fall willingly back into Edward's arms.

Edward didn't seem impressed by my lack of reaction to his offer. "I want to protect you again, Bella. Leaving you was the wrong thing to do. You need my protection. You need me to guide you into safer decisions. You are all too lucky that you escaped having coexisted with Victoria for as long as you did. I suppose Jake did a good enough job protecting you." Edward leaned in closer to me, stroking a finger down my cheek. I flinched at it's cold and unwelcome touch.

"It's the smart choice. I'll even join you in college and we'll all come back and place down roots here so that you can be safe once more."

"Edward, no."

He pauses, blinks owlishly. "What?"

"I don't want to get back together with you."

He looks shocked as if the idea I might say no never crossed his mind. "What do you mean you don't-"

"I mean I don't want to be with. I don't like you, I don't carry any romantic feelings for you at all and especially how all of you left me without so much as a word of goodbye, I have all the reason not to trust you to not leave me or treat me terribly like you did."

His brows furrow together and he has a hard time understanding what I'm saying. "I did that for your own good. But I'm back for certain now and I don't intend to ever vacate your side ever again."

I shook my head ardently. "You just don't get it, do you? I don't want you or need you, because I have Victoria. She's my mate." It feels good to say that out loud, to have a name for the intense feelings she's inspired in me, to have a name for what it is she is to me. To lay claim to our relationship's true nature.

Edward's face turns stony, eyes flashing dark. "You're mates?"

I nod my head. "She told me she is my mate and I just...know she is. I'm connected to her. So you see, there's no way for us to ever be together when I have her."

He steps back from me, shoulders shaking. "You're not mates. You can't be. She's lying to you."

"Not about this," I say, fully trusting her.

"You're not mates!" he howls out, making me flinch back, before he blurs out of the room.

Shit. I have a really bad feeling about this. I race down the stairs as quickly as humanely possible and Jake pops his head at the bottom of the stairs. "You smell distressed. What happened?"

"Where's Victoria?"

Jake shrugged. "She ran out some odd ten minutes ago."

"And Edward?" I'm looked for him but the house is silent. Not even Carlisle is here. Where had they all gone?

"He just left."

"Shit."

"What?" Jake arches his brows.

"I think he went to do something to Victoria." I have this aching feeling in my gut that says so.

"Why?"

"I told him we were mates."

"Oh." He nods his head. "Then he's definitely gone to do something dumb. Vampires are very territorial." He's stripping off his shirt revealing tan skin and his impeccable pecs. I wring my hands. Shit, I need to find a way to get there. To stop Edward, to warn Victoria.

"You're not shocked we're mates?"

"I already knew. Victoria told me ages ago but she didn't want to stress you out so she said nothing. Plus, she's a vamp so she was worried what it would mean if she was mated to you."

Victoria, always so considerate of me and my humanity.

Jake is tossing off his shoes and his socks now. I eye him strangely and annoyed. We have more pressing matters at hand- what is he doing? "Jake, this isn't the time to strip."

He smiles at me, mysterious. "But it is. Meet me outside in a minute."

"Why?"

"I'm getting us a ride," and then he rushes out. That's odd behavior but I shrug it off. This whole day has been fucking odd and I have a feeling my life is only going to continue being like this. I wait a minute before I step outside the house and I see a giant ass wolf on the porch. "Uhm..." I say, clearly at a lack of words. Is that...is that Jake? The wolf smiles at me before sitting down next to me jerking it's head at it's back. Does it want me...to ride on it's back?

"When you said you'd get us there, this isn't what I imagined," I tell him, latching my hands onto his fur and sliding on. He stands up to his full height and I try not to get vertigo. "Are you sure this is safe?"

He cocks his head at me like, 'don't you want to go save Victoria?'

Right. I do want to save her. Now's not the time to worry over other things. "Go," I order him and he speeds off.

Riding on a wolf...is a unique experience. Truth be told, most of my senses are focused on not screaming and on holding on for dear life. Jake is fast and the road is paved with dips and hills that don't make it a smooth ride. Branches and shrubs snag at his fur and I keep my head lowered and pressed to his fur to prevent myself from hitting any low laying branches.

By the time we arrive there, all the other vampires are there. Victoria far away from Edward and Carlisle, the doctor murmuring something to his son. They startle at our unexpected appearance and I slide off of Jake's back on wobbly legs. My eyes immediately seek out Victoria. She's standing by a broken tree, shirt ripped and a huge repairing scar down her arm but other than that she's fine. I rush towards her and pull her into a hug. She's startled by my touch and stiffens before relaxing into it.

"How dare you run away," I hiss as I pull back from her and shove at her shoulders angrily, knowing I can't truly hurt her. "How dare you just tell me we're mates and fucking leave?!"

"But Bella, I'm a vampire-"

"I know that and I don't fucking care because I want to be your mate. Don't take this away from me. Please, don't take the one thing from my life that feels right."

Victoria's face looks like she doesn't know what sort of emotion to make. She settles for cautiously hopeful and heavily confused. "But I drink human blood, I've killed-"

"I know," and here I give a little dry laugh. "I know and I just...I should care but I can't really, but that's just what vampires are. Although, you are switching your diet," I wag a finger at her. "No more humans, only animal blood. Got it?"

"Of course," Victoria nods her head solemnly. "For you, anything."

Edward let's out a pained screech from the other end of the vampire made clearing- trees and ground ripped up. Carlisle is holding him back and Jake hops in to help out too. Edward looks worse off than Victoria here and I'm glad my girl could hold her own.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask, protectiveness flaring inside me.

"He tried," Victoria said and her cold fingers slipped into my hand. "He seems to think we shouldn't be mates."

"Yea, I know. I told him we were and he just flipped out. I used to date him and he always was a controlling asshole who thought he knew what was best for me. He even propositioned me to get back with him."

I see Victoria's eyes tighten with anger. "Why that little prick-"

I squeeze her hand to cut her off. "It's fine. I'm not going back to him. I only want you." And then as if scripted our faces lean towards each other, noses gently brushing as we kiss. The kiss is chaste and simple but full of promise for the future. Full of understanding as to what we truly are to one another.

"How did you even get here?" Victoria asks as we pull apart but rest of our foreheads on top of each other's.

"I rode a wolf."

"Well, would you like to ride a vampire back home?" she offers and it sends a chill running down my back. There's two ways to interpret that statement.

"Yes, to both," I say slightly breathless and see her pupils dilate.

"I can gladly arrange that. But first we gotta get ex-prick and his family to trust me with you." Her smile fades as this because we both know that even though one part of the struggle- the part of finding who were are, of finding our love- is done, more awaits us, because having supernatural friends is not easy.

"We'll be fine. We have each other now." I squeeze her hand once more, fully confident in the power of us.

"And Jake," she offers with a curled lip of disgust.

"Don't lie, you kind of like him now. He grew on you," I say with a laugh.

She observes him where the wolf is snapping his jaw at Edward to keep him away from us. "Yea, he grew like a fungus. And I don't like him, I just don't hate him," she admits distastefully and I can only let the smile on my face grow wider.

Yes, there are still so many things to figure out between us and with this supernatural world we live in, but it'll be fine as long as we take it one step at a time.

 **A/N: I know a lot of the time Bella becomes a vampire in order to continue living her life with her mate, but I didn't want to cover that in this story. I wanted to leave the decision up in the air, that way the reader, decides if she gets the cliche ending or if she doesn't. Let me know the type of ending you think she eventually gets.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Taxi Ride**

 _Chapter Thirty Two: Epilogue_

 _ **A/N: Read all your lovely reviews and there were a lot of different thoughts on what should happen to Bella. Thus, I decided to not make the changes occur but will have Bella discuss the possibility of being a vampire with Victoria so that it's kind of hinted at in the future to come.**_

Things after that surprisingly went back to normal, or as normal as they could ever be for us. Sure, Bella and I had to discover the new boundaries and levels of our relationship, and had to overcome the whole 'she's a human and I'm a vampire thing', in which I educated her more about vampire traits and habits. I had to defeat my urge for human blood and turn vegan; the Cullen's helping with that. Alice was surprisingly supportive and we quickly became friends, while I remained enemies with Edward and couldn't care less that he faulted me for taking away Bella who was' his' mate. Really, the boy was delusional. He needed help.

The other members of the Coven didn't take as quickly to me as Alice had, but I didn't really care. There was time for that, especially given with the way they had settled down and made their home in the little college town for the duration of Bella's education here.

Bella went back to school and so did I. We had both missed a week of classes and had much work to catch up on. It was almost silly being back in school given what supernatural events had just occurred not too long ago, but doing something so mundane helped bring back normalcy to our lives. We did our work, went to campus events, and hung out with Bella's friend group, to which she now introduced me as her girlfriend.

It made my dead heart swell with joy that she was being so open about me. Her friends were very accepting and they didn't even bat an eye at our new relationship, just welcomed us in and treated me as if I had been friends with them as long as they had with Bella. Jake too had supported mine and Bella's relationship, though begrudgingly. We weren't enemies, intent on tearing each other's throats out, but that didn't mean I was in the clear on dating Bella.

"You hurt her," he warned me, "And I'll hunt down your ass."

I had merely chuckled at his attempts. "I'd like to see you try, wolf boy. I'm still stronger than you." But more seriously I added, "don't worry. I'd rather die first than hurt her."

He nodded his head, smile tight but proud of my devotion.

Still I knew Jake was watching me, waiting for me to slip up. No one else did that more than Edward whose breath was constantly against the back of my neck, eyes following me and Bella around whenever we would walk across campus. I knew this wasn't sitting well with him and it was only a matter of time before he pulled some stunt on us. So I was wary and almost always on guard, ready to turn him into dust if he so much as did her harm. For now he was forbidden from talking to her or even being around her for her own safety but he had a crazy gleam in his eyes that I only knew too well.

Lunches at school were now louder given that Alice liked to pop up and 'eat' with us as did Jake. Sometimes Emmett would join in, or Jasper, and I found my irritation at their appearance fading away with each intrusion when I saw how happy it made Bella. She told me about her past with them when we had a moment to ourselves, snuggled up on her window seat. "Back in high school I used to date Edward and with him came the privilege of being able to hang out with his family. They were cool people and I really liked them especially Alice and Emmett. But when he broke up with me they all left because he didn't want to expose me to 'vampires and a dangerous life' anymore." She mocked him by using a deeper tone.

"And then I came along and did that anyways," I commented easily because now that I had Bella safe in my hands it was easier to joke about such things since they were a thing of the past. I pulled her closer to me, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Yea," she smiled and pulled my hand so it could rest in her lap, fingers laced together. We sat in amicable silence for a while. I looked out the window while she wrote some notes onto her required class readings. I was focusing on the squirrels racing around in the trees and not on the students sitting below them. I no longer drank human blood and had to start forcing myself into thinking that those tiny mammals in the trees were much tastier.

It was hard when I had never had to hold back from taking what I wanted but I would do it, for Bella and for our future.

"Hey Victoria...can I ask you something?" Bella's voice is tentative and it pulls me from my mindless repetitions of _human are friends not food._ "Yes, what is it?"

She squirms, struggling to find the right words. "I uh, what about our future."

"Our future?"

"Yea." She nods her head. "I've been thinking a lot about it. I won't be around forever and you will."

My chest clenched in pain. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Bella...the process to becoming a vampire is horrific. I was forced to become one against my will and it took away my humanity from me. I've just only rediscovered it by being with you...but being this monster is not fun. You have these dark desires inside you and it..." I shook my head at this. How could I ever explain this fully to Bella?

"That's okay," Bella squeezed my hand. "It's just a thought. We can talk more about it later on."

"Yes. Thank you," I sigh out in relief because her inquires had dredged up a lot of things in my thoughts I had refused to acknowledge. Like how she was human and that meant she would die and leave me all alone. I didn't want to suffer without her in my life but I also didn't want to curse her into an eternal life she might not want. It would be best to think more on this. Either way I knew I would support whatever choice she made because I loved her and she was my mate.

More time passed as the end of the semester drew near, and dating was something as natural to us as breathing. The way our hands would tangle together whenever they were free. The way our bodies gravitated towards each other, always seeking contact with each other. The way we knew how the other was feeling without having to say anything. Now that we had accepted our mate bonds it was easy to be closer to one another, closer than we had ever thought possible. And with that closeness came the crossing of a new line between us, one we both passed naturally and one which had teased between us for months on end.

We were supposed to be studying. Or at least Bella was. But the attentions meant for her textbook quickly fell on me and I did nothing to dissuade her from pursuing a more interesting topic: making out.

I had been sitting on the couch next to her, perusing a magazine on fashion lazily as Bella sat next to me, almost pressed upon my frame. Our thighs were touching and I could sense her buzzing excitement at sitting this close to me. I didn't have to be a mind reader like Edward to tell what she was thinking or feeling. The want in her eyes, the way she'd bite her bottom lip as she gazed at me in what she thought were covert glances. And the way her breath would hitch sometimes when I leaned in too closely. Like now.

"What you reading there?" I asked quietly, peering in over her shoulder at her book, chin digging into her shoulder. We were in a small secluded part of the library, but that didn't mean I had to be loud. I didn't want someone coming in and bothering us, interrupting our time together.

"Uh, just some biology stuff. I have to take a science requirement course and I picked this one. Seemed easy." Her voice was shaky and she tried to clear her throat from making it sound too raspy. But I could hear her pulse in my ears, a fast rhythm that begged me to do more; to make it even faster.

I let my eyes trail over the words written there. "And since Darwin, *snore," I gave up reading quite quickly and Bella gave a little laugh at my snore, her shoulder rising in amusement and jostling my chin.

"I can see science isn't your forte," Bella turned her head to look me more in the eyes. Our lips were only two inches apart and her breath hitched again as she realized that. Her eyes instantly sought out my lips. I knew what she wanted. It was the same thing I wanted. So I leaned in slowly and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut at the soft touch. Our lips moved silently together, unhurried. The kiss was gentle, an introduction for those to follow it.

As she began to get more into it, I applied more pressure, let my tongue trace the seam of her lips. She let out a small gasp as she opened her mouth and let me in. I stroked her tongue with mine. The book from her lap fell with a small thud but she left it there, her left hand coming up to grab onto the front of my shirt, nails almost scratching my collar bone. I tilted my head more so that she could now slide her tongue into my mouth. It wasn't as aggressive as mine had been but I sucked on it greedily, swallowing her resounding groan at my administrations.

Gently I pushed her down onto the couch, wanting to press my body against hers. She spread her legs, hanging one off the edge of the couch and the other over the back of it so I could fit more easily. Our hips melded together, breasts on top of breasts.

I pulled away to give Bella time to catch her breath, feeling her chest heave under me. It rubbed the right way against my ultra sensitive and hard nipples, making my lower body tingle in increasing arousal. Bella's own arousal swam through my head, making me feel light and like I was losing control.

I trailed my lips down her neck, sucking right under her jaw line. She missed my mouth on hers and to keep occupied she brushed my red hair out of the way and began to suck on my neck too. Instantly whatever arousal I felt was tripled, all of my skin increasingly sensitive all over. I stifled a low moan at her touch, hips jolting forwards and roughly into hers. She let out a gasp that turned into a low appreciative noise.

"Your neck is so erogenous," she murmured appreciatively, slow drawing her lips down to my pulse point.

"Oh, you have no idea," I husked, desiring her to suck on my neck some more.

She hummed in thought and then began to suck on another patch of my skin. My hips stuttered forwards again seeking to find some stimulation to get rid of the throb between them. It was like it was in every inch of my body, pounding away, making me ache from my toes to my fangs to touch, to be touched, to get sweet, sweet, release. My hands splayed against her stomach, feeling the muscles there shift as I began to roll my hips into her, unable to bare keeping them still. She began to breath more heavily and moved her hips along with my motions.

She kept sucking on that same spot before releasing the skin between her teeth with a soft pop. I lifted my head up I could kiss her, could swallow up her pink lips with my ruby red ones, but she wasn't done yet. She attacked my neck once more, this time trailing her teeth and lightly nipping at my suctioned flesh.

"Ahhh," was my intelligent response as my hips violently thrust forwards, causing Bella to moan into my skin. I was worried I could have hurt her. I needed to control my emotions so my strength wouldn't break her. But it was so hard. I was so fucking wet, I was sure my panties must give the ocean a run for its money. I couldn't hold on any longer. And Bella couldn't either. She began to arch into each of my hip thrusts. She was close. I could smell it.

So I pushed up her shirt and violently snatched off of bra, tossing it somewhere. I began to roll her nipples under each hand, feeling them pebble and turn even harder. "Victoria," Bella half moaned half panted. "I think-I think...I mean I can't-"

"Me too," I admitted with a groan. This was going to be so sad. Humping away on a couch like two teens and getting off of it. No, I wouldn't let our first time be in such a location. She deserved the luxury of a bed. So I picked Bella up and using my vampiric speed, delivered the both of us onto her bed. She noticed the shift but didn't mind and only there, could we finally finish what we started with shaking fingers twisting and turning and tuning our bodies together. With hot lips up and down our abdomens.

Her hand curled into my red locks and she turned her face into my neck as she let out a low moan, her body shaking under mine. I soon followed after her, my core squeezing tightly, almost painfully, before I came, hips jerking and twitching as I buried my own exclamation of pleasure into Bella's hair.

I was left breathless even though I didn't breath and I felt a phantom heartbeat in my chest. But it only turned out to be Bella's, her heart rate slowing down as she came to. Her lips were swollen and her hair mussed. Her brown eyes were lethargic on mine. They looked self satisfied but also a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it...was uh, a long time since, you know," she admitted softly. I chuckled, stroking her fevered cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was a long time for both of us and this moment was extremely overdue." I had always been afraid I could hurt her when we finally consummated our love but now I had full confidence in our mate bond and I knew that my instincts would never allow me to hurt her. Still, I would remain mindful of her every time we indulged.

And as she pressed her lips against mine once more in hurry to be to a second round, I couldn't help but think how much I loved her and how lucky I was that Bella was my mate.

While things still weren't perfect, with the threat of Edward wanting to ruin our relationship, and Jake making sure I took good care of Bella, they came close to being. Bella and I were ridiculously in love and happy and surrounded by people who cared about us. This included Laurent, who I had finally called and spilled the whole story too, explaining why I had ever left in the first place.

He had been understanding, though a bit mad which was reasonable given we were friends and I had kept this from him for a while, and came down to visit me in college. He had found the town cute, and the girls even cuter and decided he would be staying here for a while. I was delighted by that, but warned him he would have to switch to an animal blood diet if he wanted to stay.

"You are so whipped," he had laughed but agreed somewhat to try it out. "Don't want to attract too much attention to me and there's a coven of vegan vampires who I do not want to piss off."

Everyone seemed to be fitting in into their new life, even Edward who begrudgingly found solace in writing 'anonymous' songs about how much he hated mine and Bella's relationship and performing them for the college at various events, where he garnered a rabid group of fan girls that swooned over his looks and soft crooning. The only person who was unlucky in this new arrangement was Bella's unlikable roommate, Lauren.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Laurent, Angela, Mike, Bella and I would crowd her room and Lauren would sit at her desk, hunched over irritably while we laughed and talked about everyday things. "Why is this all happening in my room," she snarked under her breath but since we all had excellent hearing bar Bella, we heard her.

"Shut up Lauren!" came the chorus from us and she jolted in her seat, shocked.

"How did they hear me?" she swore under her breath, hunching more over her work.

"Oh, and it's not only your room," I pointed out additionally, taking Bella's hand in mine and kissing the knuckles. "It's Bella's too."

Bella smiled at me warmly. "All of ours," she insisted, her words encompassing every one of her friends and mine.

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking along for the ride (cuz the story's called Taxi Ride...lol I'll stop with the puns).**

 **Now that this series is finished, I'm going to move on and write another Bella/Victoria (do they even have a ship name? I'm gonna label them Vicella) called Your Princess is in my Castle. Check it out if it sounds interesting. It will, however, be rated M and deal with more adult material than with this fic.**


End file.
